


It's Dark Here Next To The Spotlight

by Starshaker



Series: Behind the Scenes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actor Kylo Ren, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Kylo Ren, Asexual Character, Asexual Hux, Awesome Phasma, Bad Parent Han Solo, F/F, Gen, Hurt Kylo Ren, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Journalist Han Solo, Journalist Rey, Kissing, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lesbian Phasma, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Movie Star AU, Original Character(s), Phasma Ships It, Pining, Protective Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Rough Kissing, Roughhousing, Safe For Work, Teasing, Whistleblower Finn, assassin hux, mentioned drug use, spy hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie  star Au.<br/>Kylo Ren has undeniable talent on the big screen, but it’s Hux’s job to control all his talent for tantrums and destruction off screen. With Phasma as his PA the job is easier but it still comes with frustrations.<br/>One being how they all must follow Snoke’s orders (Kylo’s agent), but they seem more and more to have nothing to do with excelling Kylo’s career and more to do with undermining Leia Organa’s current national campaign run.<br/>Another being how an elusive journalist who goes by the name of Rey is about to publish an article that could bring them all down, headlined by a whistle blower going by the name of Finn.<br/>And another being how much Hux wants to push back when Kylo lashes out, and kiss him until he can’t remember his own name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux had checked his contract a dozen times in the first week he’d worked with Kylo Ren. Nowhere in it did it mention baby-sitting, maid-work or sniffer dog duties, and yet there was rarely a day that went by when Ren didn’t need tracking down, dressing, placating, coercing and strong arming into doing whatever he was supposed to be doing. As far as Hux was concerned he was a broody teen idol with temper tantrums, who spent entirely too long following misleading directions from his agent, Snoke. 

 

Eight years ago Hux was first hired by Snoke. A position under First Order operations would no doubt excel Hux’s career. He had skills Snoke utilized at his whim for more destructive purposes, but as Hux’s role grew Snoke had to give him a role title within First Order Enterprises to legitimize his position. Illicit policy enforcer and executioner of rivals wasn’t something to write in the books, and attention had begun to be focused on Hux’s role under Snoke. 

Three and a half years ago he was reassigned to Snoke’s pet project. Hux didn’t trust many people, any if he was being honest. Hux certainly didn’t trust Snoke to look out for any of his employee’s well being, especially his own or Kylo’s. Hux couldn’t imagine how or why the man had taken Ben Solo, disgraced son of Senator Leia Organa, and turned him into Kylo Ren. Yet for now Hux’s primary responsibility was the well being and time keeping of the movie star, no matter his personal feelings on Snoke’s or Ren’s motivations. 

According to every media page available, Kylo Ren couldn’t put a foot wrong in the minds of his followers. One of the best up and coming actors the industry had seen in years. Hux could only imagine that was all down to Phasma’s innate ability to do the impossible. Hux had never seen her with the same assistant twice and she had an entourage meet them in every county they visit. They’re instantly loyal and flawlessly efficient. Which was necessary, since Kylo Ren made a habit of being late for every appointment.

Walking through hotel corridors in the late hours of the morning in pursuit of his charge was his normal routine. The layout of hotels had all seemed to merge into one at this point. Every few months there’d be a new hotel Hux would have to add to the ‘banned from’ list. Kylo Ren’s popularity did little to balance out the amount of damage he left in his wake in the eyes of hotel managers.

Phasma fell into step beside him without greeting. She was a very tall and statuesque woman who emanated a no-nonsense attitude. 

“Sir,” She greeted him with a nod when he looked up, “There’s been no reply from Kylo Ren’s rooms. The car will be here in an hour,” She appeared to be reading off her tablet though Hux suspected she was dealing with multiple correspondence at the same time as she filled him in.

“Do you have the spare key?” Hux asked. Phasma handed him the thin room card without pausing and with her other hand continued to type on her tablet. Hux half wondered if he were no longer employed, if she would deign to pull Kylo from his bed and into action. She was certainly strong enough. Perhaps she would even be able to silence Kylo with a look as Hux had used to be able to.

 

They reached the end of the corridor and Hux didn’t hesitate to knock before walking straight into the room. There was the faint odour of sweat and old room service meals that hit the back of Hux’s throat. He cringed and glanced around for the source. He reached for the light switch rather than the curtains and pressed it on by the sleeve covered heel of his hand. He’d learnt from experience that curtains could have a world of unpleasant substances adhered to them. 

The lights flickered on, all but a lamp in the corner which looked as though the shade had been scorched. The bulb hissed as Hux lifted the shade to look closer. He unplugged it for the sake of safety and cast a glance back to Phasma. Her eyes were trained to the tablet and was no doubt already writing a letter of apology to the hotel manager. She wouldn’t send it until they’d done another sweep of the room. There was never just one broken piece of furniture.

Hux grabbed a handful of tissues from the box next to the sofa and kicked the bedroom door to open it, save touching the handle. He switched on the light and with his fingers protected by the tissues he pulled back the curtains and yanked at the covers. Ren was conscious enough to hold on tight to them and bury his head with a groan.

 

“Get up,” Hux said as he shoved at the lump under the covers. A thick mop of dark hair emerged briefly and glared. “It’s not optional,” Hux lent back as Ren squinted up at him. 

“Good morning to you too,” Kylo muttered without making any effort to move.

“You’re late,”

“You should’ve woken me up earlier,”

“There was a call from reception,” Hux told him dryly, “Several calls,”

“I wondered what that noise was,” Kylo pushed himself up and glanced towards the bedside table. Hux followed his gaze and saw the phone lying upside down and the cord torn from the wall.

“Was that really necessary?” Hux scoffed. 

“Is there anything important today?” Kylo asked him, ignoring the previous comment.

“In short, you have a TV interview, studio wanted you there early for prep. Snoke wanted you to call him as well,”

“I’ll,- I’ll do that first,” Kylo shoved the covers away quickly and pushed himself up from the bed. Hux supposed he should be glad the man had worn boxers to bed. 

“No, you’ll get dressed first,” Hux said. He caught Ren’s hand as he reached for his previous day’s jacket where presumably his phone lay.

“If Snoke wants me to,-” He said as he yanked his hand from Hux’s grip.

“You’re already an hour late, phone him in the car,”

“Fine, but it’s on your head,”

“I can deal with that,” Hux rolled his eyes and glanced away as Ren ran a hand back through his hair. 

“Is Phasma with you?” He asked just as Phasma stepped inside, not sparing Ren a moment’s glance away from her work. “Can you get me breakfast?” Ren asked, glancing up at Phasma. She looked to Hux who shook his head, “Or coffee?” Ren asked, his attention now elsewhere as he pushed past Hux and into the bathroom.

“Don’t ask Phasma for anything, she’s my assistant not yours,” Hux shouted as the door slammed shut in front of him and he heard the lock click into place. It wasn’t beyond practicality to pry it open but there was the potential for Kylo to actually be getting ready now. He glanced up at Phasma and mouthed ‘Sorry’. She nodded in understanding and crossed to the wardrobe to pull out a suit for their resident brat. 

“You’re mine so she’s mine,” Kylo shouted back through the door.

“I'm not yours Kylo,” Hux growled under his breath before he raised his voice,“I work for Snoke,”

“I could have you fired,” Kylo countered. His words sounded slurred and Hux hear faintly the sounds of Ren brushing his teeth. Perhaps this morning would not be so difficult as some. He leant his back against the wall beside the door and watched as Phasma rounded the corner of the bed and hung today’s outfit on the curtain rail. 

“I’d like to see you try.” He caught Phasma’s attention and nodded towards the door. She could leave Ren to him for the moment. She’d keep him informed of when the car was waiting for them. She left and Hux listened for what Ren was doing now. The room was suspiciously silent, “ And hurry up and get out of that bathroom, or I’ll break the door down,” His threat was half hearted as he heard the tap running and the sound of Ren spitting out in the sink. 

“And I was trying so hard not to break anything in this place,” Ren muttered and Hux only just caught his dry tone.

“You broke the lamp, and the fucking phone,” Hux shouted back. The door flew open and Ren looked just as dishevelled as when he’d gone in. 

“Temper, temper,” Kylo said lightly, he shouldered Hux again as he passed. 

“Little shit,” Hux growled. Hux shot a glance in at the bathroom. Kylo’s clothes from yesterday were strewn around inside but there was no evidence of anything broken or untoward. He pulled the door shut behind him so that he wouldn’t have to look at the disaster zone in there. When Hux turned back Kylo was facing him, not having stepped any further away than enough gap for Hux to trap himself against the bathroom door.

“Not so little, really,” Kylo turned with a smirk and loomed over him. Hux had the resurfacing urge to bring him down a notch. He didn’t like feeling small in comparison to Ren and the other man knew it. When Kylo stepped in closer still he seemed to tower over Hux, “What was it you were asking me to do?”

“Get dressed,” Hux said, not allowing himself to make the mistake of stepping back or showing any sign of being intimidated.

“Say please,” Kylo cocked his head to one side and leant in closer. Hux shoved him hard and suddenly and Ren reeled back, his legs hit the bed and he only just stopped himself falling.

“Get dressed Ren,” Hux repeated and Kylo stared back at him sourly.

“You’ve just ruined my morning,” He said dryly. Kylo steadied himself and circled the bed without further protestations to where his clothes hung.

“I’ll be sure to regret it in my next life,” Hux drawled as Kylo picked at the outfit.

“Do I have to wear this shirt?” He asked as he looked back over his shoulder.

“Yes,” Hux sighed.

“You’d prefer me in the dark blue,” Hux glanced up and Kylo held his gaze without further comment. Hux straightened his shoulders and scowled.

“Wear the shirt, brush your hair, try not to speak,” Hux said finally and left the room without looking back at Kylo.

Hux had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing of Kylo’s crush on him from a few months after their first meeting. Three years on and Hux, had he the time and inclination to dwell on it, and had they both been in entirely different circumstances, might have wanted something from Kylo in return. Kylo was right, Hux did think he’d look better in a dark blue. 

He checked his own electronic planner as he waited. Phasma’s message came through directly that the car is ready when they were. Hux would text her when they started walking down. 

 

Ten minutes later Kylo emerged looking every bit the movie star the gossip mags wanted to see. He had the potential to be charming and suave and a crowd pleaser, provided he didn’t open his mouth. Still, he had an interview to attend, and Hux was effectively on crowd control between the hotel and the studio. 

“You ready to go?” Hux asked as he rose from the chair and smoothed down his own jacket. He waved Kylo towards the door but Kylo didn’t move.

“Do I have time to call Snoke?”

“If you can do it on the move,” Hux sent off a quick message to Phasma and began to pocket his phone when Kylo caught his arm.

“Can I use yours?” Kylo asked and reached for Hux’s phone which Hux kept out of reach.

“Where’s yours?” He asked sharply.

“Lost it,” He shrugged and Hux couldn’t bring himself to care about another lost phone. He handed his over without argument and lead the way out of the room. 

Most people in his profession had a phone for friends and a phone for work. He and Kylo are oddities by that account that none of them seem to have anything but work. He and Kylo didn’t have friends to spend their down time with, and neither were they friends with each other by conventional standards. If not for Snoke employing them both, they would have no connection at all.

Kylo’s side of the conversation consisted of largely ‘yes sir’s’, and ‘I understand's '. They were about to reach the foyer when Kylo caught his attention and pressed the phone into Hux’s hand. 

“He wants to speak to you,”

“Okay,” He took the phone and ushered Kylo through the scattered crowds in the foyer and out over the side walk to where Phasma waited with a sleek black car. He nodded to her and she slid in behind Ren as Hux finished the call. 

 

“We need to reorganise the month from the 18th. Snoke wants us up north on a new publicity goose chase,”

“Won’t that overlap with the script read through for,-” Phasma starts to ask but Hux stopped her with a raise of his hand.

“Snoke’s spoken to the studio, convinced them to move it up and by some astonishing feat of timing all the other actors are available. Script reading will be from the day after next, this publicity rounds up a few days before filming starts,”

“Don’t I have to meet with that biographer or something?” Kylo asked as he ran a hand back through his hair and sent it back into disarray.

“We can reschedule,” Phasma said matter of factly and looked to Hux to confirm.

“Find a gap when we’re back on home territory,” Hux said, “Can you book the flights when the details come through too?” He asked and Phasma nodded. She made a note of it on her tablet as Hux continued, “They should be with me by the time we’re done at the studio,” He said and then glanced to Ren who looked like the news had added a new weight to his shoulders. Hux couldn’t help but prod at it.“Looking forward to talking about your childhood are you?” Hux asked snidely as he reclined back in the seat.

“No,” 

“They’ll want to ask you about your mother’s campaign in the interview today,” Phasma added 

“Tell them they can’t,” Kylo said quickly.

“If they don’t the audience will know something is up,” Hux countered and Ren scowled.

“Just say you can’t comment at the moment,” Phasma offered without looking up to see their exchange, “Host will want to move on if you’re not engaging,”

“I know how to work a chat show host, thank you,” Ren snapped and crossed his arms petulantly. 

“Yeah, you’ve been practising that character scowl have you?” Hux said. He raised his eyebrows and Ren’s scowl darkened.

“If you two keep antagonising each other, I won’t fetch you any meds when you give each other migraines,” Phasma warned them and the car fell silent. 

Kylo rolled his eyes and refused to look back at either of them as he slouched back into his seat. Hux didn’t however miss the glances he was being shot from Phasma, nor when Ren stretched out his legs he kicked at Hux’s ankle. But missing an action and ignoring it were entirely different. Hux ignored Phasma’s glances and ignored that his and Ren’s feet ended up resting against each other for the remaining twenty minutes of the journey.

 

The studio felt cramped and everything Hux brushed past felt dirty. He kept his hands in his pockets and watched from the side lines as Kylo was introduced to his fellow guests and led to make up and styling. Hux stayed close since this was the part he found most amusing. Ren scowled when someone from wardrobe suggested changing his shirt. 

When the make up team turned their back they were shooting each other glances that say they’d really rather be working on anyone else. In the mirror Kylo glanced up when he spied him in the corner. Ren rolled his eyes and then was distracted by a new stylist who attempted to make conversation.

Hux backed away and left to scout out the stage and filming arena. The audience are too close for his liking but he picked out a good vantage spot at the corner of the set. He could watch all the screens, the audience, and keep an eye on Ren directly.

He grabbed a bottle of water and took a minute to run through a check list in his head. 

These shows were Hux’s favourite by comparison. He got to watch Kylo be put through his paces; being asked uncomfortable questions and having to think on his feet while keeping a smile on his face. For Kylo Ren that’s an achievement. 

There’d be the inevitable clean up as various journalists pick up on a sentence here or there and turn them into damning rumours. Articles that spread faster than an airborne disease. Hux could rely on Phasma to pick most of those out at the source but there was always a few hours of tension when they have to decide what they might need to issue an apology for. Not that Ren would have any part in the crafting of, or publicising of such an apology. 

 

He checked his emails and found that Snoke had sent him the details for their upcoming projects. He forwarded them to Phasma and added the dates to his own electronic calendar.

“Audience being let in in ten!” Someone shouted over the noise of everyone moving round set. Hux looked up to find the source of the information but couldn’t pinpoint them. Everything around him had suddenly kicked into overdrive and people were finishing up checks and getting everything in it’s precise position ready for the start of the show. 

The buffet table was wheeled past him and he grabbed half a dozen chocolate bars for Phasma and Ren. It might be all they had chance to eat between their non existent breakfast and whenever they caught dinner that night, and it was a quiet day. 

Actually no, he thought, Phasma would have had food in her bag. She would have very possibly had first and second breakfast, but she’d take the offered food with gratitude. Ren would take the snack and ask if Hux couldn’t have gotten more, or something similar but different. Hux knew he wasn’t paid to like the guy but when he saw the other actors and their handlers and assistants, they acted like close friends. He couldn’t help but wonder if they had it easier. 

Then again Hux couldn’t think of anyone Kylo Ren would want to have as a friend. It had always reassured Hux to know he was employed for his efficiency and ability to do his job, rather than the petty whims of friendship. He, Phasma, and Kylo had each other’s backs when it counted though, even if they didn’t always like each other.

 

After an hour and a half of takes and retakes of the simple enough format, the host invited Kylo Ren up to the stage. On the screens around the set Kylo’s most recent roles and shoots were showcased. Hux remembered the trials of every single one. 

Kylo appeared on stage and the crowd erupted in applause and cheers. They wouldn’t do that if they saw him behind the camera. Kylo cast his gaze out over the audience left and right, like a shark basking in the water. His head cocked to one side and only the ghost of a smile threatened to surface across his features. He looked every bit the mysterious brooding love interest he’d played in every movie he’d been a part of in the last three years Hux had been at his side. 

The host beckoned him over Kylo greeted him with a firm shake. The host had met Kylo on the show once previously and carefully refrained from pulling this particular guest into a hug. Instead his hand landed on Kylo’s other arm and pushed him gently to take a seat on the couch. 

Kylo, lent back into the corner, stretched his arm out over the back of the couch just as he’d been taught, and drew everyone’s gaze in. Kylo’s gaze was on the host as the guy started to describe Ren’s recent activity. From Hux’s angle, the long stretch of Kylo’s neck looked pale in the light. It’s precisely where Kylo made sure any bruises he gathered were placed, if only for interviews like this. The scandal nearly always caused an uproar in the media and placed his name in the focus of people’s short eyesight. Today Hux felt like it looked terribly bare. 

 

Hux’s attention was torn away when from the corner of his eye someone moved in the audience. There were always a handful of people whose bladders couldn’t survive any longer than twenty minutes. This person though was headed the wrong way through the stacks and seemed to gather speed as they descended the stairs. Hux stepped carefully over the wires and his eyes darted around the room. There was supposed to be security on set, he shouldn’t have been the only one to spot this. Maybe they didn’t care whether Kylo was accosted on stage. Hux wouldn’t mind seeing it himself but it was unprofessional and they could all face repercussions. The security team would all face repercussions if Hux reached them first.

Despite the darkness over the audience the person was clearly teen-aged, thin and dressed in some sort of long black dress and hood. Yet even beneath the hood it was clear they were staring straight at Ren.

Hux reached the bottom of the audience’s steps just as the kid did. Hux shot out his arm and caught them across the chest as they quite deliberately took a step out towards the stage, rather then across towards any of the exits. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hux hissed as he tried to push them to one side. They didn’t move and when they looked up Hux saw it was a girl of maybe eighteen or twenty years old, her hair was jet black beneath her hood. She hissed at him and two fangs protruded from either side of her upper mouth.

“How dare you get in the way of a Knight of Ren!” She yelled as she swung round to throw him off and he twisted out of her way. Hux clamped a hand over her mouth before the show was interrupted further. 

He knew a good proportion of the audience would see this encounter and his mind skipped between that thought and ‘Where were those damn security guys?’ He began to manoeuvre her out of the range of the set when her teeth clamped down on his hand and he yanked away from the pain. He cried out and grabbed for her arm with his uninjured hand but she was already bent over and one hand was covering her mouth. 

“Get moving,” He told her as he manhandled her into the arms of a security team at the edge of the set. Hux looked down to see the extend of the damage to his hand and saw two plastic fake vampire teeth sticking out of the skin. He frowned and lifted it up to examine them more closely. He decided to take them out when he shortly found a med kit to disinfect the wound.

It was only then that he looked back to the set and stage to see Kylo’s eyes trained on him, along with the host’s, crew, the audience’s and a camera turned towards him which streamed straight to the main viewing screen. Kylo Ren burst out laughing.

“I think we need to start over, don’t you?” The host suggested and Ren was wiping away tears. 

Hux felt someone’s hand fall on his shoulder and turned to see Phasma offering to lead him out. 

“Did she really say Knight of Ren?” Phasma asked as they exited from the view of the show ground of a studio.

“You heard her as well as I did,” Hux said. He glanced again to his injured hand. “and everyone else, apparently,”

“Want me to get her details?” Phasma asked, her voice dropped to a lower more hushed tone.

“I want her humiliated,” Hux said firmly, though his tone was equally discrete as a member of the studio’s crew pushed past them, “But I don’t want her to impact our exposure over the next few months,”

“I know just the twist for the journalists. First aider is over there,” She waved towards a small box like office, “Want me to stay?”

“I'm not likely to faint at the sight of blood, Phasma,”

“Just showing concern, sir,” She offered as another member of the crew glanced over their way. “Have them drop the teeth in here and take a picture before they wrap it up,” She pulled a clear plastic bag from her pocket and passed it over. “We’ve got the film and that’ll be the DNA proof in case she drops the dark vampire knight appearance,”

“Thank you,” He said with a sigh, “Is that all?”

“Yes sir, I’ll get back to the set then,” She nodded and abruptly left.

 

The first aider had less medical training than Hux and seemed more concerned with wrapping the wound than disinfecting it. Hux snapped at him no more than twice before taking the box of supplies from him and began tending to himself.

It was easy enough once he had everything set out on the chair next to him. The plastic teeth dropped into the bag and the bleeding had slowed as he wiped and covered it in antiseptic cream. The only difficult part of the operation was wrapping the wound. He almost went against his very instincts and held the bandage in his mouth in order to stop it from twisting and catching uncomfortably when a shadow fell over him.

“Get out of my light,” He snapped without looking up. He uncurled the bandage again where it had twisted in his poor grip.

“I would’ve figured someone could do that for you? Did the first aider get bitten too?” 

“The first aider was useless, hold this for me,” He glanced up at Ren. Surprisingly, without further prompting, Kylo took the bandage and pulled Hux’s hand towards him. Ren examined it in and then with a small ‘huh’ under his breath shoved the other supplies aside on the adjacent chair and sat down. 

“I asked you to hold it for a second, not wrap it,” He began to pull his hand out of Ren’s grip. 

“Let me help,” Kylo insisted. The grip on his hand tightened, and he turned the bandage carefully around Hux’s hand. “I have the feeling you’ll find a way to blame this on me, I’d best start making it up to you,” It only took one glance up and Hux allowed Kylo to continue.

“You haven’t even disinfected your hands,” Hux snapped but he allowed Kylo to continue.

“I didn’t realise I had such a fan base. Are you going to have me renounce them? My Knights of Ren,” He said as he tied the bandage and smoothed it flat, “An army of my own to command,”

“Phasma and I will decide on the best course of action,” He pulled his hand back and inspected the work. It was better than he’d have managed with his non dominant hand.

“How did your interview go?” Hux asked as he ran his fingers along the edge of the bandage to check if it would truly lie flat as he moved. 

“Crap,” Kylo shrugged when Hux looked up, “But you’ll see that when the footage comes through,”

“You were laughing at me,” Hux said dryly, “I don’t think you’ve ever been caught laughing on camera before,”

“I'm getting the footage of you and that girl,” Ren said, and Hux didn’t know whether at times the impulse to hit him was justified. He kept his eyes on anything but Ren to quell the impulse.

“No you’re not,”

“Phasma already says she’s getting a copy, and she’s booked us a table at some Chinese place for seven,”

“I hate Chinese,” Hux huffed as he shoved the medical box to the back of a high shelf. He doubted the first aider would be able to reach it easily.

“But I like it, and Phasma will eat anything so she agreed. You’re maimed, you don’t get a choice so, Chinese.”

“Cut the reservation to two, I can eat at the hotel,” He reached into his pocket to check his phone and found a message from Phasma telling him where she was waiting for them. He dropped the phone back into his pocket and felt the chocolates he’d pilfered earlier sitting beside it. He pulled out three and threw them into Ren’s lap.

“Come on, time to leave. Unless you want to do autographs,” He stood without waiting for Kylo’s response. 

“I already signed until my wrist hurt,” Ren said, already having unwrapped the first of the chocolate bars, “You really think Phasma wouldn’t side with you over me on food? She knows you don’t like Chinese,” Hux hated when Kylo spoke with his mouth full. Hux had frequently lamented that Snoke hadn’t found Kylo an etiquette tutor when he was a teenager.

“I guess you two will enjoy something other than Chinese then,” Hux said, determinedly walking faster so he didn’t hear further chewing punctuating Ren’s speech.

“Hux!” Ren called out but Hux didn’t turn. He wove his way through the crowds knowing that Kylo would be no more than a step or two behind. 

At the entrance Phasma was waiting for them. Hux reached into his pocket with his good hand and pulled out the remaining chocolates. She nodded her thanks.

“I’ve booked the flights for this evening,” She told them as all three walked abreast through the studio.

“Tonight!” Ren’s anguish was marred by the food in his mouth.

“Sleep on the plane,” Hux waved off his concern and continued to listen to Phasma’s update on their timetable.

“Hotel is packing our stuff and it’ll be sent to the airport. And there’s a table at La Dolce Vita for three at seven,” She said. Hux waited a moment to see if she were to add anything else. 

“Thank you Phasma,”

“You might have trouble eating spaghetti with that hand,” Ren said, ducking through the door just behind them as Hux only held it for a couple of seconds.

“I’ll manage, thank you,” Hux said tightly as he shot a glare back at Ren. He whacked Ren’s hand away as Kylo tried to stuff the chocolate wrappers into Hux’s pocket.

“I can’t drop them here, there are cameras,” He nodded out to the paparazzi cars lining the studio fence line. “It’d be bad for my image,”

“Then give them to an adoring fan,” Hux countered as he looked away from Ren’s childish sneer, “We’ll have time to drop back to the hotel, right?”

“Of course,” Phasma replied. 

“Perfect,” Hux said as the car they were headed towards came into view.

When they arrived the hotel staff had indeed packed all of their items carefully. After Hux had showered dressed and readied himself with a half hour to spare he went back through their work and refolded and packed the suitcases regardless. The process eased his mind.

 

At six fifteen a short sharp knock came from his door and Hux zipped up the final bag. Phasma stood in the doorway, stunning as ever in a long silver dress, heels and light cardigan. 

“You make me feel under dressed,” He told her without greeting.

“It was at the top of my case,” She said with a shrug, “The effort goes into walking in these heels,”

“I take it the car’s waiting,” Hux asked as he reached for his wallet. 

“It will be in, “ She checked her watch, “Seven minutes,”

“Would you like me to escort you down, or fetch Ren?” He asked and she looked him over and considered for a moment,

“Perhaps if we both fetch him.” She suggested and took a step back out into the corridor to allow Hux to follow her.

“Could be dangerous,” He warned light heartedly, “Wild animals know when they’re outnumbered,”

“But you’re injured, I think that makes you most at risk,” Phasma teased. She only teased him when their work was over. 

“Twenty says he goes on the defensive,” Hux wagered as they both turned towards Ren’s quarters. 

 

“It’s not my fault everything I own is covered in creases, the stupid staff here can’t hang a suit straight,” Hux raised an eyebrow and held out a hand to Phasma who took out a note from her purse.“Are you two betting on me? Again,” He looked back at them as he tried once again to smooth out his suit jacket.

“You know it’s rude to take money from a woman,” Phasma muttered ignoring Ren’s disgruntlement and turning her own unimpressed look on Hux. 

“Was it because I wasn’t ready?” Kylo asked, still messing with his outfit in the mirror. Hux sighed and crossed to straighten Ren’s tie and jacket,

“No,” He said without looking up at him.

“Because I was trying not to show you up for once,” Hux heard Kylo’s voice drop to a less persecuted and more private tone and Hux knew he really couldn’t look up now and witness the look that accompanied it.

“You think anyone’s looking at anything but your face?” Phasma asked. Hux kept his eyes on Ren’s clothes as he turned Ren by his shoulders and walked him away from the mirror. He shot Phasma a look behind Kylo and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s a handsome face,” Phasma pretended to lick her thumb and wipe an invisible mark from Kylo’s cheek. 

“Get off me,” Kylo yelled as he darted back out of her reach and nearly brained himself on the corner of a shelf. Hux caught him from hitting it with a hand at the small of his back and hid his smirk when Kylo shot a look his way.“Are we going then or what?” Kylo asked sharply his prickly demeanour re-established.

“Car’s been here fifteen minutes,” Hux replied. 

“Then you’d better stop pissing about then,” Kylo snapped. He stormed out of the room ahead of them but only got so far as the elevator. 

“Do you two plan this?” He asked as the lift took them down to the foyer.

“Not in the way you think. If I’d put effort into annoying you I’d do a lot better than having you storm off in a moody huff,”

“I'm not in a huff,” Kylo said. He leant back against the hand rail, his arms crossed firmly over his chest.“You’re _always_ in a moody huff,”

“Oh come on, are you thirteen or nearly thirty,” Hux replied. Kylo pushed himself up about to snap a come back when Hux turned his back on him “Has any of the footage from today been leaked yet?” He asked Phasma and he could feel Ren’s glare on the back of his neck.

“A few tweets went out from audience members but nothings hit the main media yet. I thought I’d do damage control from the plane,”

“Don’t you sleep?” Ren asked as the doors of the lift slid open and Phasma moved between them both with an easy grace. 

“I sleep when the internet sleeps,” She said as both men offered her their arms to step out into the cavernous room.

“Nothing quite like everyone in a room staring to put you at unease,” Hux muttered under his breath as they reached the front door.

“You should be used to this you know,” Phasma said, stepping past Ren as he held the door for her. Hux followed her and Kylo followed behind him.

“Yeah, you’re face is going to be everywhere. People are going to want to know if you’ve really been bitten by a vampire,” Kylo hissed in his ear.

“Just a Kylo Ren groupie and startlingly it hasn’t turned me into a fan of yours,” Hux nodded his thanks to the man holding the door for them as he directed Kylo into the car before him. Ren instead of following the gentle nudge turned to face him

“Maybe I should bite you,” Ren said his voice hushed as he turned in to Hux’s space as Phasma slid into the car first. 

“Keep your mouth to yourself Ren,” Hux said. He glanced to the porter and saw the man was purposefully looking the other way.

“But you might like it,” Ren insisted and Hux could feel the warmth of his breath and couldn’t draw his eyes away. Hux knew once again that he couldn’t back down, or move away first. Even though Ren’s proximity was intoxicating.

“Get. In. The. Car,” Hux said firmly and after a lingering look Kylo obeyed, “Going to be the death of me,” Hux sighed under his breath and as he settled inside the car he caught sight of the porter with a smirk on his face. Hux glared up at the man but they were unlikely to meet again.

“Have a pleasant trip sir,” Hux heard him say as the door clicked shut. 


	2. Chapter 2

La Dolce Vita was a gorgeous, sophisticated and private restaurant. Phasma had chosen well as always. Kylo was sat with his back to the door as per usual so that no photographers could spot him, Hux had ended up in the middle and Phasma had taken the end seat since she often had to take calls regardless of her prior engagement. 

It didn’t take long for this to be the case and Hux was left sat only with Kylo Ren. 

“How’s your hand?” Ren asked gesturing with his fork to Hux’s hand. It’d ached for most of the evening where the teeth had sunk into the muscle. Under the bandage too it was no doubt an ugly bruised hue.

“Fine, thank you,” He replied curtly. 

“I'm not good with small talk,” Ren said as he picked at his food absently. Ren was not frequently off his food.“You’re not either you know,” He added when Hux didn’t reply.

“Then we can sit in silence,” Hux said. Beside him Ren let out a deep sigh and muttered something too quiet for Hux to hear, “Pardon,”

“I don’t think this new publicity track Snoke wants me on is a good idea,” Ren said, his voice still quiet. He hazarded a glance up at Hux briefly and then looked back to his food when Hux caught his gaze.

“Why not, he’s your agent, he knows best right?” Hux might not trust Snoke but he did have Kylo’s career progression held in high regard, and they were all obliged to follow Snoke’s instruction.

“He’s sending me to all the places that hate my mother right as her campaign is set to hit big cities elsewhere,”

“You careers aren’t necessarily interlinked,” Hux said carefully, it surprised him that Kylo must have been following his mother’s campaign to know such trends.

“But this is my career, and these dates and places won’t benefit _me_ ,” Kylo insisted.

“Then tell him,”

“I can’t,” Ren threw his cutlery down and from the corner of his eyes Hux saw several other faces look up at the clatter.

“What do you want _me_ to do?”

“I don’t know,” Kylo huffed, “I didn’t know whether you thought something similar,” He glanced again to Hux. He was looking for reassurance and Hux wasn’t equipped to help.

“I’d considered it,” Hux admitted. He’d considered it briefly and then decided it really wasn’t his decision to influence anything of the sort. He was Kylo Ren’s handler and on a good day he could just about handle being around him. “I still can’t do anything,”

Phasma at that point returned to the table and her expression wasn’t one of reassurance.

“There’s been a leak on our team,” She said without preamble as she appeaered at the head of the table, “Something that’ll turn today’s events against us,” 

“Do we need to leave?” Hux asked as he set his cutlery down across his plate.

“ _I_ _do_ ,” She caught the arm of a passing waitress, “Is there any chance I can have this wrapped up? I'm afraid something's come up and I have to leave. I’d simply hate to waste such a lovely meal,” Her pleasant words betrayed her internal agitation. This was not a situation to be ignored by any of them.

“Yes of course, right away ma’am,”

“Make that all of them, and the bill if you don’t mind,” Hux added and the girl quickly carried all their plates away.“We’ll head straight to the airport and work from there until we can form an action plan. I take it this isn’t something you want to discuss here,” Hux assumed.

“Correct,” Phasma nodded in the affirmative.

“Okay,” Hux nodded, and then turns to Kylo. His fists were clenched at his sides and his scowl had returned. “No destructive tantrums please,”

“You said it was someone on our team. They should see retribution,” 

“Not from the face of the operation,” Hux told him, “When your career is on the line so is ours,”

“Speak for yourself,” Phasma muttered lightly and she was already typing on her phone.

“Okay, so Phasma could walk into a better job tomorrow but for some strange reason she’s loyal to us at the moment,”

“Excuse me,” Their eyes lifted to the waitress who handed them back their now packaged meals and offered them a small card machine to pay. Hux pulled out Kylo’s card from his wallet. Phasma stood from her seat and Ren followed her lead. The girl handed Hux back his receipt and Hux followed, somehow having both paid and now carrying their meals. He wondered if this entitled him to their meals as well. It was a thought short lasted when Phasma relieved him of the burden as soon as they were all seated in the car. 

The first class flight was surprisingly empty and the two other passengers seemed to be more concerned with sleeping through their journey rather than concerning themselves with eavesdropping. 

Phasma had laid out the situation in the car. A contact of hers had intercepted a story that an independent journalist was looking to publish. A whistle-blower on Kylo Ren’s payroll had leaked their supposed traumatic experiences to the press; the scandal being the violent and coercive practices used to keep their employees and their allies in line. 

An easy case to dismiss as a bitter employee after compensation, but a room full of people had just seen Hux ‘attack’ a girl in a TV studio. It might have been Snoke’s and Kylo’s dream to have Kylo Ren become a cult icon like his grandfather, it wouldn't play well in public opinion right now.

“Can we get a copy of this article before it gets published?” Hux asked her as she returned to her seat. She’d changed from her evening dress into a loose formal shirt and trousers though she didn’t appear to have a jacket against the chill of the plane’s ventilation.

“I’ve made some calls,” Phasma said, “I’ll have the journalist’s name and number soon,”

“Then if it goes public, along with our other endeavours, how are we going to deal with it?” Hux asked. He handed over his jacket and Phasma accepted it gratefully. She pulled it around her shoulders as she sat and pulled her data pad tablet from her carry on bag.

“Sue them for slander,” Kylo suggested flippantly. Hux glanced between his two colleagues waiting for Phasma, or Ren himself to acknowledge how monumentally destructive such an idea would be to their publicity. Phasma kept her eyes down. 

Hux turned to explain to him the magnitude of what seemed to have eluded him. Ren perked up a little when Hux turned to him. Kylo shoved his hair out of his eyes and leant forward as Hux addressed him.

“Once this article comes out so will every no-name member of staff from every hotel you’ve ever vandalised, and every man and woman you’ve lashed out at. All the stories we’ve kept under the radar will become valid in the eyes of your audience,”

“You’ve sunk articles before, what’s different about this one?” Ren asked, his attentiveness a welcome distraction to Hux for once. Phasma continued to gather further details from her contacts.

“You were saying about yours and your mothers careers being linked. These articles come out and she has to make a choice, to renounce the public opinion or renounce you. I'm honestly surprised it’s taken her so long but either decision will seriously hinder her campaign,” Hux explained. He reached for his data pad to start his own investigation. All three of them had contacts of legitimate and illegitimate means. If the worst happens Hux needed to set up press meetings for good publicity rather than allowing the negative press run rampant.

“You know you’re working for me not her,” Ren glanced sideways at him as Hux thumbed through his contacts to decide who’ll be most valuable and who owed him.

“She’s a popular figure, she commands respect. Not to mention the public media interest in you will throw you off every casting list for the next decade. Studios don’t want to employ people related to politics,”

“I'm not reconciling for her good favour,” Ren glowered 

“We don’t expect you to,” Hux gestured between Phasma and himself, “And it would be unlikely to make a difference in the long run,”

“I’ve got the name of the journalist; name’s Rey, no last name, no permanent address. Infamous freelance journalist. They’ve has covered everything from modern American slavery to tech used by the criminal underworlds,” Phasma read off the details, her tablet flat on the table between them as she scrolled through the emails.

“Bloody journalist, they’re all scavengers,” Ren muttered under his breath. Hux caught Phasma’s eye and tapped his own data pad for her to send her information over to him.

Hux’s phone flashed a new message and he saw that Phasma had forwarded him a copy of the information she’d recited. He opened the files and scanned it himself. Ren leant in beside him to read what he could over his shoulder.

“The source is named Finn,” Hux said as he scanned through the files.

“I don’t remember a Finn” Ren said, 

“You wouldn’t,” Hux muttered but his comments went ignored as Ren carried on.

“I thought the leak mentioned working with me specifically,” He asked, “They’d have to be someone valuable to us to be valuable to a journalist though right?”

“I’ll look into it,” Phasma nodded and immediately began tapping on the screen of her tablet.

“Whose publishing the article?” Hux asked as he leafed through another article credited to the journalist ‘Rey’.

“Falcon Press,” She said and Hux froze, “Part of Millennium Enterprises,” From the corner of his eye Hux saw Phasma shoot them both a look as she glanced up from her data pad. 

“We can _still_ sue them,” Kylo said in all seriousness. Hux furrowed his brow and ran a hand over his hair before he glanced across at Kylo. 

Hux found his problem lay not in the fact the Kylo misunderstood the situation but that he didn’t know how to fix it. Ren shrugged slowly and looked away from Hux and to the floor. His comments were all he could offer Phasma and Hux. 

“Get some sleep,” Hux told him, “You might have to look pretty enough for a public statement in between your script readings in the next couple of days. There’s only so much make up can do for you,”

“You do wonders for my self esteem,” Ren huffed but he looked grateful. He reclined his seat back horizontally and clicked off the light above him.

“You can get some sleep too, if you need it,” Hux said to Phasma. He dropped his voice lower so as to give Ren the best opportunity for rest. There’d be an outburst and a tantrum of some sort from him tomorrow. Hux felt it brewing beneath all their skin.

“Not yet,” Phasma said, “Do we still have that tech corruption bug we can use?” She referred to a piece of code Hux had acquired from a contact in return for a favour. A bug which could be attached invisibly to an email or file to be opened on the target’s device, and would bring their entire system, including any connected devices to a complete into shut down for a set amount of time. Hux had been assured it was untraceable and wouldn’t be deterred by any computer genius’s attempts to remove it.

“Who would you use it for? I thought we didn’t have the journalist’s details,” Hux asked

“Could send it to the Millennium Falcon if we want to delay them. A wide attack on their systems wouldn’t necessarily implicate us,” Phasma suggested.

“It could,” Hux said tentatively, “If we need to use it again in the future,”

“Are you anticipating something worse?” Phasma asked. Her concern was evident as she studied his expression, “I don’t appreciate being out of Ren’s and yours information loop,” 

Hux glanced over at Kylo. His breathing seemed steady but Hux suspected he was still listening to their conversation. 

“It’s possible Snoke may be trying to throw Ren’s career under, in order to undermine Leia Organa’s run for office,” He said, “I don’t have evidence,” Phasma watched him for a moment. She nodded slowly, processing the information and its implications.

“Snoke already has more pull everywhere we do. We can’t go against him,” She said eventually and grimaced. 

“No,” Hux agreed, “Snoke still issues our orders,” 

“What’s the journalist’s connection?”

“Could be related, might be coincidence,” He sighed and leant back in his seat.

“Do you want me to look into that too? If there’s a connection,” She asked. Phasma may have her own set of contacts, varied for all facets of media and publicity needs, but too many people asking questions would have been noticed and Hux had his own more specific contacts within First Order Enterprises. This was something he would investigate personally, neither Phasma nor Ren would be able to back him up.

“No, I’ll investigate Snoke’s motives, you stick to the journalist and the traitor,” Hux told her. 

“If the journalist is part of Snoke’s plan, this could be setting Kylo up against his father. It’d be a significant wedge between him and Organa, and hook the public’s attention on the two,”

“I know, but something about this feels mismanaged, especially if its worked its way down from Snoke. We wouldn’t know unless we were meant to,” Hux said. The whole situation made him feel like there was an itch beneath his skin. Phasma nodded 

“You know, I will sleep for a little while,” She stood and reached for blankets from the overhead compartments, “Just an hour. Will you?”

“Someone has to stand guard,” Hux half shrugged, the itch would preoccupy him too much for sleep at the moment. Phasma took down two blankets and threw one over to him. Hux threw it haphazardly over Ren. It seemed too small for his large frame but it would grant him a little more comfort than none. Hux reached over for Phasma’s data pad as she reclined her seat down “Sleep all you need, I’ll wake you if anything comes up,”

“Just an hour,” She repeated and she pulled the blanket up around her chest and switched off the light above her..

 

Hux flicked through as many new pieces of information as appeared in Phasma’s email until the words began to blur on the screen. Hux leant back and pinched the brow of his nose. His eyes ached and the more he’d read the more he felt the need to wash his hands; as if he were burying his hands in rotting manure the more time passed without him knowing their best course of action. He pulled his travel sized hand sanitizer from his bag, a small relief he never went without. He rubbed the cool gel into his skin and it granted him a moment to think more clearly. He called over a hostess for a glass of water and decided that perhaps he would not learn any more if he continued to read.

Hux gulped down the drink and sighed resting his head on the cushion of the headrest. He glanced down at Ren who’d rolled over in his sleep to face Hux. 

“Bring it on ass-hole, I'm ready for it,” Hux muttered to himself. The words meant for Ren or Snoke or the journalist or her source, perhaps even himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Another crowd to navigate, another hotel. Ren had remained quiet as they’d been shown to their rooms. Hux slept well and rose early as usual before he headed down the the Hotel’s private gym where only two other men were taking advantage of the available equipment. He ran for an hour and then returned up to his room to shower. By the time he descended again to the restaurant for breakfast it was mid morning, yet it was still a surprise to see Ren sat at one of the tables near the back. 

 

It was a bright airy room complete with chandelier and delicately embroidered tablecloths. There were short stemmed flowers on every table and the waiters and waitresses all looked very alert for the time of day. Somehow Ren had still managed to pick the darkest corner of the large room, or else he made the room darker. Like a single dark stain on a white sheet. Hux’s compulsions wouldn't allow him to look away. 

“A fresh copy of your script has just been delivered,” Hux said in lieu of a greeting. Hux had grabbed it from the front desk on his way in and he dropped it on the table in front of Kylo. “Has Phasma gone for breakfast elsewhere?”

“I thought you were my minder, not me hers,” Ren drawled. A waiter approached them with a proffered breakfast menu for Hux.

“You need a minder,” Hux said as he took the menu and the waiter retreated, “You want to schedule some gym time today?”  
“Yeah, is there a trainer?” Ren asked and Hux felt a kick against his foot beneath the table. He resisted the urge to kick back.   
“We can find someone,”  
“Someone who knows what they’re doing,” Ren insisted as another nudge shoved at Hux’s foot.   
“You don’t have to be in shape for this role, in fact it specified skinny not bulky, right?”  
“Maybe you should have auditioned,” Ren suggested as he pushed his plate back and lazed back casually, “You’re not even in shape enough to beat me at a little hand to hand,”   
“Sparring it is,” Hux nodded accepting the challenge without rising to the bait. A waitress hovered nearby and he beckoned her over and explained the items on the menu and the specifics of how he wanted them. Ren remained quiet in her presence.

 

“Has Snoke sent you any more casting opportunities to look over?” Hux asked  
“No, haven’t heard from him since you have,” Ren shrugged and reached for the remains of his juice. 

“Anything else you need scheduling for today?” Hux asked, anything Ren needed would undoubtedly become a last minute request but Hux asked every morning never the less. He eyed the man’s locks of hair curling down over his collar, “Haircut maybe?” His suggestion was cut down with a glare. 

“I want to find that scavenger, you hunt down the traitor,” Kylo said, his glare dropped to be replaced with something equally antagonistic. A glint in his eye as he glanced away told Hux how poorly formed this plan was. He frowned but Kylo continued in an attempt to justify himself, “Have you checked on your other soldiers yet?” He asked with a sarcastic dismissiveness, “Their capability might be slipping,”

“I’ll not have you questioning how I run this operation,” Hux snapped. He hadn’t consumed nearly enough caffiene to entertain Ren’s derision.  
“They’re certainly skilled at spilling trade secrets,”  
“Outliers will be dealt with. You don’t know what you’re talking about,”  
“Fine, you know your operations better than I do, I know journalists better,”

“You’re an actor, not a private eye,” Hux hissed and then both of them went silent as the waitress returned with the coffee Hux had ordered. “You have more important work to do,”

“Consider me a master of all trades then,” Kylo said, a look of superiority in his features that made Hux want to stab him with the nearest butter knife, “Get me a new phone, I’ll keep the GPS on,” Ren said nonchalantly as he shoved his chair away from the table with a loud screech that made Hux wince. 

“You’re heading out on your own?” Hux asked incredulously. Ren returned his look mockingly.   
“Am I not allowed?” Ren raised an eyebrow and left, presumably to get changed. 

 

Hux had in his possession three spare phones for when Ren inevitably lost his. Two of them were still upstairs in his luggage but one he’d carried with him for when Ren demanded it. Each had an additional GPS locater embedded in them, on separate batteries and all circuits were water and shock proof. Being prepared was essential when Kylo Ren decided things had to be done his way, and his way only.

Ren drifted back into the breakfast hall twenty minutes later in a loose dark shirt, hoody, sunglasses and dark skinny jeans. Hux wasn’t surprised that this ‘look’ was what Ren considered inconspicuous. He very nearly rolled his eyes but caught himself just in time. He determinately stared at his plate rather than Ren. 

“Do you have a phone for me?” Ren demanded. Hux set his cutlery down and cast a very obvious look up and down Ren’s attire. 

“Of course,” He pulled the phone from his overcoat and handed it over. “Don’t lose it, check in at lunch, and don’t do anything stupid,”  
“I’ll try and remember,” Kylo waved dismissively as he turned away.  
“And be back tonight for dinner,”

“You’re not in charge of what I do y’know,” Ren called over his shoulder as he stormed out. The rest of the restaurant clearly watched him and his wake.

“Well I'm glad I missed that,” Phasma said from just behind Hux. He glanced up and waved a hand for her to join him. “What’s his plan?” Hux’s surprise shouldn’t have been warranted. Phasma could become invisible in a room as quickly as she would become striking and unmissable. The skill seemed to rely on her expression and stance, though Hux couldn’t pinpoint the action precisely. 

“He says he’s going to find the scavenger if we deal with the traitor,” Hux said as he took a bite of toast. Phasma raised an eyebrow and waited for him to swallow, “His words,” He qualified.  
“I assumed they might be,”  
“Any information on either?” He asked as a waiter appeared for Phasma’s order. Her decision took seconds despite her multiple selections.   
“You might not like this,” She warned as the staff retreated again.   
“I didn’t ask you whether I would like the information,” Hux dead-panned and waved her to continue.

“Do you remember the kid we had working with us for about two years?” She asked, her actions stilled as she explained. “He had dark skin, was tall and bulky, attentive, a good leader, followed orders to the letter. We wanted to take him on full time to handle the run around,” As Phasma completed her description the image of a young trainee dawned on Hux. 

“Mobile code 2187?” He asked and Phasma confirmed, “He had spot on detail management,” Hux said regretfully.   
“That’s Finn,”  
“He took the lead on an intimidation and destruction of property, didn’t he?” Hux’s memory conjured up an image of issuing those orders. 2187 had been confident, calm, resolute, the perfect soldier in their media war games.

“One of his team ended up in hospital, he didn’t turn up when we were due to fly out next. Couldn’t track him down after that,” Phasma explained and Hux felt theh pieces of the scavenger’s article fall into place like a jigsaw.  
“He’ll have a lot to tell a journalist,”  
“We won’t be able to buy him off, cared too much,”  
“Everyone has a price,”  
“I’ll go back through his file, his biggest weakness was his nature. His empathy couldn’t be trained out, I'm afraid,”

“You know the drill,” Hux said, “Anything we can use to track him down and bury the story,”  
“Yes sir,” She said with a triumphant smile as her three plates of food were placed before her. 

 

Hux focused so intently on his research for the next few hours that he startled when his phone broke his concentration. Ren’s name and latest number flashed on the screen

“Please tell me you’re not calling from custody,” Hux said in lieu of a greeting. He flicked on loudspeaker and caught Phasma’s attention. She pushed her papers together and dropped a stack to the floor.

“I'm meeting the journalist in three hours, pick somewhere in the city,” Ren said and Hux’s attention snapped back to the call. Phasma met his gaze with concern in her expression.

“You’re not serious?” Hux asked and nearly turned off loudspeaker but he had a feeling he’d need Phasma’s support to tackle Ren’s new plan.  
“I can pick some Starbucks corner shop, or you can tell me where would be better,” Hux rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘here?” to Phasma and pointed to the floor. She nodded.  
“Come to the hotel,”  
“No,”  
“Ren,” Hux growled and regretted not keeping track of Kylo’s movements more carefully through the day. He might have seen this coming.

“I want to find out what she knows, and I don’t want it to be traced back to me,” Hux scribbled a note to Phasma and pushed it across the table. Find a meeting room.   
“Found out Rey’s a she then. Kylo you’re not equipped for this,”  
“I can handle a journalist,”

“Should I start looking for another job? Can I request my letter of recommendation now?” Hux asked, trying to distract Ren as Phasma searched the city for somewhere suitable.  
“You wouldn’t get one.” Kylo replied flippantly.

“Make sure nothing gets recorded,” Hux warned him and he heard Kylo huff through gritted teeth.   
“If I do a pat down search she’s probably going to put it in her article,” Hux caught the tail end of Phasma’s grin when he glanced up as she pushed their notes back across the table. STATIC.

“I can get hold of a disrupter,” Hux offered. A device they could use to interfere with any sound recording device the reporter might try to use. Useful too for giving himself a reason to be in the area of Ren’s meeting.   
“I don’t need you here,” Ren said pre-emptively. They’d argued over similar matters before and by now Kylo had learnt several of Hux’s strategies to put himself in the right place at the right time.   
“I’ll have Phasma round up some help,”  
“I don’t need them here,” Kylo insisted. Hux would be there anyway whether or not Ren saw or wanted him there. Hux was tempted to snap back that he wasn’t paid to take advice from him. He took a deep breath instead and reasoned with him. 

“They don’t have to be in the room, but you don’t want her leaving until you’ve gotten what you need and informed her of potential consequences,”  
“Are you going to find me somewhere to conduct this interrogation, or not?”  
“I’ll text you the details,” Hux told him, “Where are you going to be until then?” He asked.

“Track my phone,” Ren snapped and the line went dead. Hux did just that, flicking over to find out exactly where Ren had found himself.   
“He’s at a flower shop,”  
“That seems unlikely,” Phasma said  
“Both trackers,” Hux added, the one pressed into the rubber of Ren’s shoes had yet to be discovered.  
“He could be buying you a bouquet,” Phasma said lightly. She couldn’t be bothered to look at him as she voiced her childish fantasies

“I think you know where that would end up, thank you Phasma,” He said curtly.   
“Yeah,”A smirk grew and vanished on her face momentarily, “You’d threaten to bin them and then use them as apology flowers to the hotel manager,”  
“Exactly,” Hux pocketed his phone and tablet, “Do you want to get lunch while we set up for Ren’s meeting?”He brushed as his hands, they felt tacky and dirty despite him only having handled paper and his own electronics.

“Not in the hotel. I feel like I’ve been stuck in these rooms for days not hours,”  
“I just need to freshen up,” Hux said as he stood. .  
“You’ll wash your skin raw if you keep this up for as long as Kylo Ren is getting himself in trouble,”

“You know that when I care for your opinion, I ask for it,” Hux said. He added an edge to his voice that was more a warning than humour.  
“Sorry sir,”  
“Be ready in ten,” He told her as he waved off her apology and headed for the bathroom. 

 

Phasma found them a café-restaurant within walking distance. Eight stories up that looked over the city park and a hundred hotels and businesses before another skyscraper blocked the horizon from view. The lunch rooms were small but airy. Private due to the sheer number of plants which lined the dividers between the tables. It would have looked nearly identical had they been sat in the middle of a park. A sign at the door said that their displays would not trigger any allergies. Hux didn’t know if he believed their claim. His eyes felt raw and scratched as the bright sunlight streamed through the huge glass windows.

“Is this a working lunch or have we passed into friendly conversation?” Phasma asked tentatively. They’d spend the first half of their meal in contact with various sources who all seemed to return their calls and messages in their lunch hour. Their meal after that had been spent discussing the specifics of Ren’s meeting. Now every precaution was set to be in place, the last of their meals could be enjoyed in peace. 

“That depends on how friendly the topic is you wish to discuss,” Hux said. He watched Phasma over the rim of his drink as he took a sip. His words didn’t appear to deter her. 

“Thought it might be a good time to check in on your personal relationship with Kylo,” she offered. Hux set his glass down hard against the table.  
“I’d love to hear your definition of good timing,”

“A moment of peace amongst the chaos,” She suggested with a tilt of her head.   
“How poetic,” Hux sneered and stabbed at the last morsel of the steak he’d ordered. . 

“Have I overstepped?” She asked without hint of apology in her words.  
“I'm no more inclined to punch him as kiss him, if that’s what you’re asking,” Hux picked at the remainder of his meal, “He’s still as entitled and privileged as the last time we had this conversation. He’s got no impulse control. He lives to cause us problems. He knows it’s our job to pick up after him and he enjoys watching us do it,”

“Do you enjoy your job, Hux?” She asked, taking a sip of her wine after setting aside her cutlery at the side of her now empty plate.  
“No,” Hux said. He rolled his eyes and glanced away out of the window.  
“Would you quit?” She asked  
“No,” He said again firmly.  
“What makes you stay working for Snoke, and with Kylo?”

“Better and brighter prospects,” Hux finally set his cutlery down at the side of his plate and pushed it slightly away from himself. “You know I like the control, on the occasions I'm granted some,”

“I think you’d miss working with Ren,” She said lightly, her impetuosity growing in leaps and bounds as the conversation progressed. Hux both wanted to put a stop to it immediately and to see where it led, if only so that it would not be brought up again.

“It would take a lot to find a client who’d be more trouble. I suppose it might even be boring,” Hux shrugged. He might not like to admit it, but Phasma could easily read between the lines after having worked with him and Ren for so long. “My feelings are under control Phasma, thank you for your concern,”

“Have you considered his might be growing? He’s matured since this time last year,”  
“He’s getting scared,” Hux said plainly.   
“He’s reaching out,”  
“He’s always craved physical contact Phasma, But I'm not paid to hold his hand,” Hux watched her, obviously still not deterred by his comments. 

“Not by Snoke, no. Nor in money,” She said and it were almost as if she were poking at the thin taught wire that kept Hux together. He reached for his phone to give himself a distraction from her prying. She knew, of course Phasma knew Hux well enough to read between the lines. Hux’s feelings of fondness for Ren were practically blatant through her eyes. When she hid something, as she had been doing for some months now, Hux had to make a considerable effort to dig into her secrets, something he found inappropriate when it wasn’t impacting their work. 

“Not today,” Hux said as he checked his phone for Ren’s location and saw a new message in, “We need to pick up that electronics disruptor. Are your team with Ren yet?” He asked. Phasma checked her own phone and hummed.

“They’re near enough to see him, they haven’t made contact,” She said. She set aside her cutlery on her empty plate and a waiter was immediately at their side to clear away their finished meals.“Are we letting him go in on his own?”

“I don’t like it, but we have our own tasks to focus on. We need an itinerary for the next two days. I want to know when we’ll have to be nearby and when we’ll have some time to ourselves,”

“You wanted some time off this week didn’t you,” Phasam asked as she reached for her handbag.  
“It’s not important,”  
“I’ll find you a four day weekend,” Phasma offered.  
“Don’t make it a priority. Last thing you need to do on top of everything else is the chore of being on Kylo Ren wake up duty,”

“Actually I’ve been looking forward to the opportunity. I was gifted a pen by an acquaintance,” Phasma smirked to herself.

“A pen?” Hux frowned confused. Phasma reached into her top pocket and produced a thin silver ballpoint just in time to present their card and sign for the bill. She thanked the waiter and turned back to Hux and pressed the top of the pen to the back of his hand. A shock of pain made him yank back his hand and left his whole limb numb.

“A very thoughtful gift ,” Phasma said. She slipped the pen back inside her pocket.   
“That’s effective,” Hux said, “But never do that again,”  
“Sorry sir,”

“Time to set up Ren’s interrogation,” Hux said as he stood from the table. From the corner of his eye he saw the matinee collect their coats in readiness, “With any luck we can set up the room and remain nearby without Ren witnessing us anywhere in the area,”

“He can always spot you in a crowd,” Phasma said haughtily as she fell into step beside him, her heels loud on the marble floor.

“And you blend in?” Phasma’s height was never something Hux felt intimidated by. She didn’t loom over other people. She held herself aloof.

“I don’t intend to,” She was a predator like both himself and Ren, but her fierceness never turned on her colleagues like Hux’s and Ren’s did. 

 

Phasma helped to prepare the room and headed out into the city. She claimed the need for for therapy, which was earned at the nearest gun range. He wondered whose face she pictured in place of the target. He wondered whether she was lying to him and was completing business elsewhere.

Hux waited until Kylo’s security team had reported he was in position and then took a seat in the foyer. His eyes skated over visitors and guests passing in and out, no-one caught his eye as the journalist type. He bought a paper from the front desk clerk and leafed through it as he waited. 

 

Forty-five minutes later he caught sight of Ren from the corner of his eye, descending the stairs. His eyes fell on Hux ad his whole posture bristled. Hux closed the paper and stood to meet him.  
“I could’ve handled her,” Ren snapped before Hux had the chance to ask after his success.  
“And did you?”  
“She never turned up, just phoned to say she was delayed. Won’t be coming. I take it you intercepted her,”  
“In fact I didn’t. If you haven’t seen her then neither of us have,”

“Track her details,” Kylo threw his phone back to Hux who caught it as it hit his chest.   
“Is this where you give up?”  
“I found her, didn’t I?”  
“And gave her your contact details. You realise that’s how journalists hack phones,”

“It’s your phone now,” Ren said. He turned at the door instead of heading to flag down a cab and Hux followed him down the street. Neither of them stepped out of the way of oncoming pedestrians, and neither were shouldered out of the way. 

“Do you need a minder for the rest of the afternoon?” Hux asked as they turned at the end of the block. Hux assumed Ren knew where he was going, or at least had some idea rather than leading them in circles.

“Is there somewhere else you need to be?” Kylo asked. Hux glanced up to Kylo at his side. His eyes seemed distant and Hux was wrong. Ren didn’t know where he was taking them both. He was too distracted by something in his own mind.

“There are other places I’d like to be,” Hux shrugged and shoulder checked a guy on the phone who was more preoccupied with his phone call than keeping to his side of the pavement,  
“Then we’ll both go,” Kylo said.  
“I didn’t say I wanted you with me,” Hux countered but he couldn’t find himself instilling malice in the words.   
“I could tear up another hotel room,” Ren suggested and from the corner of his eye Hux felt himself being watched. He kept his eyes levelled on the horizon.   
“Or you could control your temper,”

“You’re here to fix my problems,” Ren said as he deliberately knocked Hux with his elbow. 

“No-one could be paid enough for that,” Hux rolled his eyes but he stopped abruptly and caught Ren by the arm as he waved down a cab for them both. “Come on, If it’s my choice let’s go,” He pushed Ren into the cab in front of him and leant over to talk to the driver, “Nearest sports centre please, something with a squash court or a pool,”

“I don’t have any gym-wear or trunks,” Kylo protested from behind him.  
“Then we need somewhere we can get some gym-wear too, thanks,” Hux tells the driver who tells them he knows just the place.

 

 

Hux swam three laps before Kylo stepped out onto the poolside. He was still in his changing robe and he waited for Hux to reach the end of his current lap before shedding it and sitting on the edge of the pool directly at the end of Hux’s lane. 

“Why do you like swimming?” Kylo asked as Hux eased closer and caught a hold of the side, “I would’ve thought this place would be full of germs and stuff. Athlete’s foot, people pissing in the water,” He said as he kicked out at Hux under the water. 

“One of the few places I don’t think about it,” Hux pushed off against the wall again. He passed Ren on the return of his lap and again each time for his next four laps. He paused after that. Kylo’s pace was slower than his own and not as smooth in his strokes. He’s strong though and Hux suspects that he’ll be determined not to give up before Hux did.   
Hux waited until Kylo’s only a few strokes away before he pushes off again. 

Hux managed another eight laps before Ren’s boredom lead him to distraction. As Hux passed him in the lane Hux was yanked under by his ankle. Hux opened his eyes for a moment and the chlorine in the water stung. He could see Ren bearing down on him. He twisted and kicked out under the water but he couldn’t escape Ren’s grip. Ren grabbed for his wrists and pinned him to the floor at the shallower end of the pool. Hux changed tact and pulled Ren towards him sharply. He bit down at the first skin he reached. 

The hold on him immediately vanished and Hux pulled himself back to the surface where he gasped for air. His eyes burned and he swam to the nearest wall and pulled himself up to catch his breath. Kylo lingered nearby, treading water just out of range.

“You fight like a wild animal,” Kylo said, and Hux glared down at him.   
“You hardly fight fairly yourself,” He snarked and ran a hand back through his hair to straighten it out. “I'm going to regret asking, but why?”

“I wanted to know what you’d do,” Kylo swims closer to the edge but didn’t move to get out of the water or reach to pull Hux under again. There was a garish red bite mark just below his right shoulder. Hux liked the look of it too much and had to force himself to look away when Ren brought a hand up over it lest he be caught staring.

“You could’ve stopped after saying, you wanted to,” Hux drawled. He considered getting back into the water, “When was the last time you went to a therapist?”

“When you last booked my appointment,” Ren crossed his arms and rested his head on them sideways against the poolside tiles and looked up at Hux. 

“So you’re a few decades over due,” Hux took a deep breath and lowered himself back into the water, “Either swim or go harass someone who isn’t going to go to a journalist about it,”

Kylo did carry on swimming, he kept on Hux’s tail for the next thirty minutes until Hux pulled himself out of the water and went to shower. Ren stayed in the water behind him.

Hux rinsed the chlorine from his hair and skin and stayed under the shower until the thick smell from his hands and shoulders had dissipated. He turned back into the changing rooms and headed down to the cubicle and locker at the end where he’d left his belongings. There was a guy stood near the exit door with a cleaning trolley and he greeted Hux with a friendly ‘good afternoon’. Hux pushed at the cubicle door, it rattled but didn’t open. 

“Oh, I'm sorry sir, another client was using that cubicle, he asked that it be locked more securely until he’s finished in the pool and spa,” The guy looked sheepish as his friendly and professional training slipped. 

“It’s my stuff in that cubicle. Open the door,” Hux crossed his arms and levelled a look on the employee who cringed back.

“I'm sorry sir, I should probably speak to the client who requested it be locked, or my manager,” Hux took an immediate dislike to his weedy attitude.

“Really,” Hux said. He turned back to the door and threw himself into it, shoulder first. The lock broke away with a circle of the thin hardboard door it had been attached to. Hux stepped in, retrieved his belongings and went to change in another cubicle along the row. Hux ignored the staff manager who lingered nearby as he left. 

 

He headed through to the café to order a coffee and took a seat in their conservatory. He’d finished about half of his drink when Ren appeared in front of him. He was dressed, and dry but for the errant drips falling from his hair.

“I’ve apologised on your behalf though you’ve got to pay for damages. Scared the hell out of that pool boy,” Kylo said, a devilish smile and glint confirmed Hux’s suspicions of his part in the inconveniences.  
“You can pay. It was your fault.”  
“I wasn’t the one who kicked the door down,”  
“I didn’t kick the door down,”

“Shame, I rather liked the image. You bit me and broke a door down,” Ren laughed as he dropped into the seat beside Hux “Maybe you need the therapist?”

“If I booked you a therapist would you go?” Hux asked plainly, “Can you imagine resolving your family issues,” He raised an eyebrow at Ren, a smile slipped past his façade when Ren’s dropped to a scowl.   
“Can you imagine resolving yours?” Ren scoffed, “How long is it since you or Phasma spoke to your parents?”  
“Not long enough,” Hux rolled his eyes.

“Then don’t comment on mine,” Kylo huffed as he reached out and took Hux’s coffee and gulped it down. “Your coffee is crap,” He set it down and picked up the coffee stirrer from the table and jabbed it into Hux’s arm.

“Stop that,” Hux snapped and tried to grab for the stick but Kylo twisted out of the way.  
“You’re getting slow in your old age,”  
“You haven’t aged mentally a day over twelve,” Hux sneered and Kylo jabbed him again. Hux grabbed it that time, his nails biting into Ren’s fingers. “Stop it,” Hux said again.

“I'm going to get a drink,” Ren said as he let the stick fall to the floor and he pulled his hand away.  
“Get me another,”

“Where’s your money?” Kylo asked, his hand out and waiting for Hux’s contribution. Hux had already reached for his wallet. 

“It’s your money anyway,” He took out the company card Hux used for everything and handed it over. 

Hux glanced up when time dragged on and Kylo still hadn’t returned. He was leaning casually against the counter. The girl behind the counter looked star struck and when Ren glanced back to Hux his look was telling; He’d been waiting for Hux’s attention and Hux deliberately averted his own gaze before Kylo tried to get another rise out of him.

“Harriet,” Kylo said as he returned.  
“What?” Hux asked obstinately, without looking up.

“Her name is Harriet, and apparently they never get stars like me coming in here,” He said as he sat down and reached across the table to place Hux’s coffee closer to him.

“What? Asking for juice boxes or hot chocolates in sippy cups?” He closed down his work and pocketed his phone.

“I gave her your number,” Kylo said with an amused look and Hux glanced up with a frown.  
“Why?”  
“Because she wanted mine and I don’t have a phone,”

“Next time just give her an autograph and a smile,”  
“But I save all my smiles for you,”  
“Lucky me,” Hux rolled his eyes and when he didn’t think Kylo was looking he glanced back to the barista, “You could date, if you wanted to. Your fan-girls would have a field day and it might make you seem more human,” He said quietly, giving Kylo the chance to deliberately ignore the comment.

“She’s not exactly what I'd want from a date,” Ren huffed, his voice derisory despite him glancing back to the girl. “Bit young too don’t you think?”  
“Maybe one of your Knights of Ren then?” Hux suggested, “All dark robes and greased back hair,”  
“A leader doesn’t date his subordinates,” Ren said haughtily.   
“You’re a leader now?” Hux smiled into his drink at the thought.   
“I'm important, I have influence.”

“And Snoke is in charge of you,”  
“And you” Kylo insisted, “But we’re equals,” He gestured between them both.

“How comforting,” Hux murmured. He never felt anything resembling comradeship with Ren. Irritance, discomfort and a nagging sense of compulsion to keep the closest of eyes on Ren and throw him out of the nearest window. 

“You can’t date Phasma, she’s under you,” Ren said and Hux’s eyes snapped up to him.  
“Never say that sentence again,” He told Ren quickly.  
“What? You want to?” Ren asked, he looked surprised. 

“No,” Hux said and Ren seemed to relax minutely, “But you implying that I might is what I have a problem with,” Hux said as he sipped at his coffee. Ren’s eyes never left him. 

“Are we still going to spar later?” He asked after some time had passed in silence.  
“After dinner if you want,” 

 

On their way out the girl from the counter bid them goodbye and as she turned her back to clear their table. Hux diverted over towards counter as she goes. He feigned towards the tips jar until his eyes fell on her phone stashed just beneath the counter. With a quick movement he lifted it from it’s hiding place and dropped it into the large milk jug left out beside the drinks machines. One less person to bother them he told himself. One less person with a plausible story about meeting Kylo Ren. Ren merely raised an eyebrow at him as Hux rejoined him at the door. 

“What did you give her?”  
“Probably more than she deserves,” Hux drawled as he stepped past. Ren laughed, loud and garishly. He’d thrown his head back and his laugh pulled at the corner of his eyes. Hux almost let himself slip up and admit to himself how beautiful Kylo looked when he was happy. 

Hux told himself often enough how much he didn’t like Ren; The fact that he had to do so undermined his efforts just as often.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo had ten days when the studio wanted him in for the script reading and to meet his co-stars. He’d also be meeting the studio’s stunt co-ordinators and trainers, the make up artists and the photographers all in one place to take their first test shots and get used to their models. For ten days everyone made the contacts they needed to know on set. The cast had the first try on of their final costumes and Hux’s job would revolve around getting Kylo to each new appointment on time. 

Most of their days were about twelve hours on set but this studio decided those hours were ten in the morning until ten at night. Or at least that’s the times they asked Ren to be there. Other actors would no doubt make a point of arriving earlier if they could. Ren had never to Hux’s knowledge gone above and beyond for an acting job. His talent and reputation on screen was claimed to make up for it.

“Do you prefer the first week or the second?” Phasma asked as they waited for Ren to ready himself the next morning. They were only running ten minutes late by their schedule, so twenty minutes early by normal standards. Hux picked absently at a patch of dry skin around the edge of his now scabbed over cut on his hand. He knew he shouldn’t but the texture and the itch of it irritated him.

“First week. Everyone’s rushing to get everything done come the last few days,” He said as he looked up. His gaze flickered to the thump of a noise from behind Ren’s door and then back to Phasma when nothing further came from it. “Ren’s always in a worse mood. If there were three weeks he resigns himself to the process by then,”

“Want to take the second week as your break?” She asked, a stylus in her hand hovered over her tablet..  
“I don’t need the time off,” Hux insisted.  
“Take it anyway,” She said lightly but when Hux looked up she looked convincing. “Ren can do his job, you’d planned to take some time anyway,” Hux nodded sharply.  
“Let me know what works for you,” He told her, “And don’t tell Ren until you have to,”

“I wasn’t planning on telling him at all,” Phasma said and Hux nodded to her with appreciation. Ren never reacted well to Hux having to leave, as infrequent as it happened Hux’s duties occasionally took him away from Ren’s side.   
“As much as I’d love to be a fly on the wall when he realises I'm not there, I’ll be very glad to be anywhere but,”  
“I’ll record it for you,” Phasma promised.

 

With the potential for a few days off Hux had more work to do and he was grateful for it. Hux returned to his emails and in the past half hour another dozen had arrived titled with various urgent replies needed.   
“Has something happened that you haven’t told me about?” Kylo asked.  
“Not that I can think of,” Hux shrugged   
“So something? You can’t lie to me Hux,”

“Have you seen your Knights of Ren fan page?” Hux asked, changing the subject and Kylo obliged the distraction.  
“A member are you? I could get you special privileges,”  
“I'm receiving death threats from them,” Hux said with some bemusement. Ren smirked and lent in to see Hux’s data pad for himself. A graphic description of Hux’s deplorable behaviour and ultimate demise filled the email window.

“They’re quite graphic,” Kylo hummed, “What’re you going to do about it?” Kylo asked and Hux shrugged and pushed Kylo out of his space. “Let me do something,”

“What would you do?” Hux asked, his curiosity piqued.   
“Anything you wanted me to,” Kylo purred and he lent into Hux’s space again, watching him intensely through the errant strands of his fringe  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” He shoved Ren back again and returned his gaze to the threat that had evaded all the filters to arrive in his inbox.  
“You’re going to ignore them anyway. Why are you putting so much effort into it?” Ren asked.  
“Hard work pays off. Working with you is certainly difficult enough,” 

 

Hux knows he’s worked with Kylo Ren too long when the man noticed when Hux was working more intensively than usual. The last detail Hux had left to sort were nearing their end. He’d finished the multitude of press releases both actual and potential, and replied to every request for Ren’s presence, at everything from college acting classes to fronting a new fashion line from a designer Hux had never heard of. The homicidal fans could wait.

“We could go out tonight,” Ren said as he reached to pull the data pad from Hux’s reach. Hux resisted but ultimately released the device.  
“Where?”  
“Most of the cast are heading to the Correllian Run, I was invited,” Kylo shrugged.  
“Two blocks of exclusive nightclubs?” Hux mused. The strip was famous, or infamous depending on how the night ended. Ren nodded, “And you want to go?,”

“You and Phasma could use the break, you’ve barely spoken to me in the past five days but to rush me from one place to the next,” Kylo said. Ren felt abandoned.  
“There’ll be scavengers,” Hux warned him but Kylo didn’t seem bothered. Journalists could always be sure of a good story if they headed to the Correllian Run.

“Not inside,” Ren said. Hux considered the suggestion for a minute and then pulled out his phone and quick dialled Phasma. 

“You want to head out on the town tonight? Kylo has invites,” Hux explained the situation and Ren flicked through Hux’s emails and documents. Hux didn’t think he’d ever left anything incriminating so easily accessible. “How long do you need to be ready?” He asked Phasma and then promptly hung up. “Phasma will be ready in forty minutes, Think you can get yourself looking the part for then?”  
“I don’t take as long as you,”  
“Only because you’re used to people picking your outfits for you,” Hux said. Kylo waved him off, “Where are you going?”

“Picking your outfit for you,” Kylo glanced back just as he disappeared into Hux’s bedroom and Hux dropped his head to his hands.  
“Don’t touch my stuff Ren!” 

 

Kylo told the driver their address but as they pulled up outside Hux bristled. There were far more cameras and fans here than a usual club. Either their or other cast member's plans had been leaked to bring a crowd of this size to the curbside. Phasma took Ren by the arm and Hux kept the encroaching fans from clawing for autographs at their rear. 

Ren chose that moment to turn to the crowds and busy himself with autographs and pictures. Hux stepped in closer to Ren’s side to limit the influx over the flimsy barriers separating the crowds from the club’s clients. 

The section of the crowd who pushed closest to the front were draped in cloaks and boots gave them the height of Ren and himself. Pale faces peered out from under the dark hoods.

“Your knights, I presume,” Hux muttered as he stepped in beside Kylo as he made his way along the crowd, Hux kept his back turned to the crowd and on Ren..

“You seek to corrupt Lord Ren. You will perish at his hand,-” Hux turned and tried to identify the voice. The sea of dark hooded fans barely spared him a glance

“What did you say?” He hissed but no-one repeated their words. Long black robes, black scarves looped around their necks and most of them looked like they’d take a bite out of Kylo himself if he stepped too close rather than ask for an autograph.

“Lighten up, Hux,” Ren muttered as he passed behind Hux and headed inside.  
“Buy me a drink and it might take the edge off,” Hux said, but Ren was out of hearing range as the screams and shouting continued. Phasma looked back over her shoulder from the door. She’d garnered a fair amount of attention, her backless close fitting silver dress and heels. 

Hux wondered how many online blogs still claimed she was Kylo’s secret girlfriend. Hux let her control those stories. She’d share some of the more amusing details on occasion; speculation a couple of years back had claimed Ren, Hux and Phasma were in a polyamourous relationship, since they were so rarely seen out of each other’s company. 

 

The club was classy by Ren’s usual choice standards. Hux nodded to a few cast who recognized him as being part of Ren’s party, though besides some brief and some very drunk encounters, they all seemed to avoid Kylo in favour of other company. 

The three of them split off after they’d found drinks, Phasma mingled through the crowd and Hux reclined back by the end of the bar where he had a good view of the crowds. He traced Kylo’s movements round the room. 

These places were too noisy and too dirty for Hux to really relax but it was a good opportunity to pick up on the tells and weaknesses of the other cast members and their entourages. It was good for business to have something to bargain with when Kylo had caused damage in some way or another. 

The cast member Hux would put money on Kylo having conflict with was a woman called Alex Mellor, She looked as temperamental as Ren on a good day as she pulled various other cast members into photo’s and hugs as she danced through the club. She demanded attention rather than having people’s attention drawn to her. She’d be the type to call any publicity good publicity and her team were probably just as worn out on a daily basis as Hux and Phasma. 

 

Hux could stand and watch for people’s weaknesses for several hours, he’d kept himself entertained as a child by doing similar things. As he ordered and paid for his third drink in a couple of hours he pushed away from the bar in pursuit of other entertainment. He’d lost both Phasma and Ren and it was always safer to at least have a vague idea where they were. 

He caught sight of Phasma determinly ignoring a leering man who crowded in beside her. The man thought he’d trapped her in between himself and the column behind her. She looked irritated rather than uncomfortable at his presence .

Phasma didn’t notice Hux as he circled round behind her. He wondered if she would prefer him to step in or not. The man’s fingers were clearly digging into her arm hard enough to leave bruises. She levelled the fool with a piercing stare.

“You should let go,” She said plainly. Hux couldn’t hear her entirely clearly but he could read her lips for the words that were less clear. Hux closed in on them, still without being noticed by either and waited until it would be appropriate, if necessary, to intervene. 

“Not until you give me something in return, you’ve been making me feel things all night,” The creep said as he leant into her space and stroked his hand up her arm.  
“Really,” Phasma said dryly. Hux saw her slip something from her bag and in a swift movement stabbed it into the man’s arm just above his wrist. He jumped away with a yell. 

“Fucking bitch!” Hux didn’t need any lip reading skills to decipher that exclamation. A dozen faces had turned to look in their direction as the yell cut over the music.

“Touch me again and I’ll do more than shock you,” Phasma warned him.

“Think you’re so high and mighty do you,” The guy jutted out his chin defiantly but he daren’t step any closer than a couple of feet.

“Walk away little man,” Phasma dipped her head and smiled, “You’ve lost this round,” She said sweetly.

“Nicely done,” Hux said. He cast a look back to see the guy making his way around to the bar. He was still cradling his wrist and would likely still be in pain the next morning.

“He made me lose track of the girl I spotted,” Phasma sighed and glanced towards to bar. 

Hux’s own gaze was drawn to the back of the club. Ren had managed to corner a girl in a stunning gold dress that clung to her slim figure and dropped to her mid thigh. Three loose buns hung down the back of her head. Kylo had a hand around her wrist despite her leaning away from him. Even in the bad lighting Hux could see she had her fist clenched at her side.

“If it cheers you up any, Kylo’s about to be rejected,”

“Where?” Phasma asked her eyes quickly darted around the room. Hux motioned with his drink towards the booth near the back. Phasma turned, her shoulders dropped and she sighed. 

“Hasn’t anyone ever told him that ‘entitled’ won’t get him laid,” Phasma said as she shook her head.  
“Maybe not with you. Works on some,” Hux shrugged. 

“Like you?” She barely spared him a glance “I'm going to go and save our girl in gold,” She stepped past him her eyes focused on her target.

“Go easy on her,” Hux warned half-heartedly.

“She’ll be begging for it,” Phasma said with an easy self assurance. Hux followed her at about a dozen paces behind and watched as she sauntered past Kylo and the girl. Phasma caught the girl’s eye, took her hand without premise and led her away. The girl followed without protest, her gaze travelling up the length of the back of Phasma’s dress.

“Think you’re charm needs some work,” Hux said as he stepped up to the table in Phasma’s wake. Ren’s eyes were still following them into the crowd.

“She didn’t even speak to her,” Kylo protested looking up at Hux. He waved a hand after the two women who’d now disappeared behind a wall of other people.

“She doesn’t need to,” Hux said as Ren stood and leant against the booth’s table beside him. Hux was careful to maintain a distance between them even if Kylo wasn’t.

“Give me your drink,” Kylo reached for Hux’s glass. Hux twisted out of his reach and downed the last of it.  
“Guess that means you can get us both another one,” He waved his empty glass towards Ren who shoved it away. 

“No, I'm fed up of this shit,” Ren huffed. His jacket bunched at his sides as he crossed his arms against his chest. He looked tired though and his scowl had yet to make any substantial appearance since they’d stepped out. 

“No-one wants in your pants then? How disappointingly tragic,” Hux said as he dropped his glass on the table behind them.  
“Are you going to fill the vacancy?” Kylo asked, his predatory gaze turned on Hux. Hux snorted and looked away.

“Not likely,” Hux rolled his eyes and glanced away into the crowds. He’d had just enough to drink that he only vaguely registered the stickiness of the table under his hands as he leant back.  
“Not likely, but,-” Kylo traced a line up Hux’s back with his hand, “Possible?”

“In another universe, maybe,” Hux caught Ren’s hand and pulled it from his back. Kylo pulled his hand back as Hux threatened to twist his wrist painfully. “Do you want another drink or are we calling it a night?”

“We can leave,” Kylo said, obliging Hux by pulling away. He had the decency not to look disappointed at Hux’s continued refusal of his advances. Hux nodded and pulled his phone out to send Phasma a update text. She’d no doubt be making her own way back tonight.“You think those fans will still be outside?” Kylo asked as Hux led them towards the exit. He nodded to the doorman who would page through for a car for them.

“It’s three am, you probably don’t want to meet them if they are,” Hux shrugged.   
“But you can play up your bodyguard routine,”  
“Or you can get in the car having given them nothing more than a wave and a smile,”  
“I don’t like smiling,”

 

Thankfully for both their sakes the street was relatively bare and no-one shouted out to them. The fresh air was a welcome relief and a chill against Hux’s wrists and up his sleeves. The only warmth was either back in the stuffy club foyer or Kylo, whose arm had brushed his nearly a dozen times since they’d left the main room of the club and ascended the stairs to the exit. 

The car pulled up as they reached the curb and Hux slid in first. Technically he should’ve let Kylo get in first, should’ve insisted on it, but when there was no-one to see it Hux couldn’t bring himself to hold to the policy. The car was warm and Hux nudged on the heated seat setting as Kylo slid in beside him. 

“You want to pick up something on the way back?” He asked as the driver asked them whether they’d had a good evening and if they’d like to head straight back to their hotel.

“Burgers and fries,” Kylo suggested.  
“Heathen,” Hux said as he shook his head with a sigh.   
“Who’s in charge here?” Kylo asked incredulously with a look of mock disdain.   
“Not you if that’s what you’re thinking,” Hux snorted as he commed through to their driver and asked he if he knows where they can get burgers and fries at this time of night.   
When he looked up from the console Kylo pretended not to have heard him.

Hux leant his head back on the the headrest and rested his eyes for a moment. The cool smooth leather behind his head was a welcome relief after the stuffiness of the club, the cold sharpness of the night air and a multitude of plastic chairs only good enough for college students that he’d endured for days. He breathed in deep and let it out slowly. 

He was sure no time at all passed before Kylo shook at his arm.  
“What?”  
“We’re back at the hotel,”  
“Thought we were getting you food,” He said and he pushed himself up where he’d slid down the seat a few inches. Kylo levelled a look at him and nodded down.

“We did,” He said. Hux noticed the bag between them on the seat and realised he must have drifted off for a lot longer and a lot more deeply than he expected.   
“Right,” Hux unclipped his seat belt and ushered Kylo out of the car. He snagged the bag as he got out and glanced inside. “Did you get me something?”

“That is yours, I had mine already,” Kylo said and Hux met his stride, “You talk in your sleep y’know,” He said as they stepped past the doorman with a nod and crossed the foyer to the lifts.

“Can’t be as bad as your sleep habits,” Hux countered as the doors closed behind them and Hux had to reach past Kylo to press the button for their floor. 

“You said my name,” Kylo added as he pulled back. 

“Not surprising,” Hux shrugged, “Most of my life involves getting antagonised and frustrated with you, sorting out your problems. If my brain’s working out anything while I sleep it’s how to deal with you,” Hux levelled an unimpressed stare back at Ren who cocked his head to one side and looked back imploringly. 

“I thought it was endearing,”

“I hope it helps you sleep at night,” Hux said as the lift doors opened. Kylo stepped into his path, bearing down on him with a smirk.

“Hearing you say my name always makes me feel good,” He said, hushed despite their lack of company. 

“Whatever you say, Ben,” Hux said, pushing Ren aside and exiting the lift. 

“Shut up,” Ren snapped. Hux laughed and didn’t look back as he passed Ren’s door.

“I thought you liked me saying your name, Ben,” Hux said nonchalantly. He briefly wondered if Ren would stalk him to his room to pursue an argument until he heard the quiet beep of Ren’s door lock.

“Piss off,” Kylo spat. Hux chuckled and carried on down the corridor towards his own room.

“Sweet dreams,” He called back and he heard Kylo’s door slam shut behind him. Hux half pitied anyone in the room beneath or above Ren’s. Then again any hotel worth their money would invest in decent soundproofing.

 

Hux stripped off his clothes and washed his face and hands before getting into bed. If he listened carefully he could probably have heard Ren pacing heavily up and down, heard him calling himself every hideous and self-pitying name under the sun and digging his nails into his own scalp. 

Snoke had taught them both that the most motivating emotions were the self-deprecating ones. The ones that spurned hatred and determination. Happiness and contentedness was too temperamental to be of any use. Then again Ren was permanently temperamental, led on a whim by his emotions. His emotions led on a whim by Snoke. Hux was glad of there being more than a wall between them. 

He shut his eyes, steadied his breathing to a slower pace and tried to think of anything but Kylo Ren.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux had informed Snoke of his taking a few days away from Ren as ‘holiday’ and Snoke had conceded, provided Hux took care of the repercussions of the traitor before or during his break. 

Hux had another part of his job which he didn’t discuss with Phasma or Ren. His talents were used exclusively at Snoke’s discretion for the benefit of First Order Enterprises. Since he’d requested Hux to take care of the traitor, Hux allowed himself to use his finely honed skills. It was a small comfort at least that Snoke hadn’t choreographed this particular inconvenience of the traitor and the journalist. 

He pulled up all the details on FN-2187, and then all his known relations and previous employment history. his personnel file and the tracking on his most recent phone number, and then went about systematically destroying him. 

Hux started with his earliest employment, a ma and pa restaurant in Detroit. The business looked homely, and was now a hundred thousand dollars in debt. 2187’s personnel file didn’t show him having any long lasting friends since he moved from his home town. His co-workers had however continued to work for the Frist Order after 2187 had gone AWOL. Three short anonymous phone calls had them bought off. A red flag on his employment history background check that employers couldn’t overlook would disadvantage his future prospects and no First Order ally would allow him through the door. Snoke had plenty of allies across the country.

Next Hux moved on to the journalist. He had her phone number even if it was a burner phone and he’d traced her location. Nothing. He scowled at the blank response to his research.

Hux slammed the laptop shut when a knock sounded from the door. He growled under his breath as he pushed himself up from the seat and answered the door.  
“What do you want Ren?”  
“I'm bored.” Kylo stalked past Hux despite Hux’s attempts to stop him.   
“Watch TV, there’s bound to be something mind-numbing on,”  
“What’re you doing?” Kylo asked insistently.  
“Working, please go away,”  
“I don’t want to sit in my room on my own,”  
“Go bother Phasma,”  
“She’s out,”  
“I need quiet,”  
“I can be quiet,”  
“Fine, but you make a sound and I'll throw you out,” Hux warned him and Ren scowled but kept his mouth shut.

Hux returned to his seat at the table as Ren collapsed onto the sofa. Hux carefully and surreptitiously turned his screen away from Ren and went back to work. The interruption had timed out his connection to the journalist’s details. He quickly refreshed his work and contacts but something glitched in the files. He hacked into the Falcon Press intranet archives to find the article. If they’d received it he could find it, he just needed time. That would however be limited if their systems were worth their salt. 

From the corner of his eye Hux saw Kylo stand from the sofa.  
“Kylo if you don’t sit down, I'll make you sit down. I'm busy,” Hux snapped as he typed furiously trying to trace the article before his presence was registered in the system. The hotel’s wi-fi wasn’t nearly fast enough or secure enough and if he was slow the scavenger would have another accusation against them. 

Kylo circled the coffee table as a slow pace and Hux daren’t look up and lose precious seconds. 

“I need to concentrate,” Hux warned him again and Kylo took another slow step. Hux typed as quickly as he could and the code of Falcon Press documents streamed across the right hand side of the screen. Hux could feel the potential Falcon Press software tracking his movements with every step he saw Kylo take towards him across the room. He likely had seconds before the system would freeze him out and pinpoint his location. Hux hit enter as Kylo took a step too close.

Hux grabbed Kylo and shoved him back. He twisted Kylo’s arm round behind his back as he watched the final download complete and the screen return to an inconspicuous web page. Kylo yelped in pain but he couldn’t struggle without hurting himself further.

“I gave you instructions,” Hux growled at Kylo’s ear as he forced him hard into the wall, “Next time follow them,”  
“You told me to be quiet. I was,” Kylo grunted as he tried to throw Hux off, “What’s so important anyway?”  
“None of your business, evidently,”

“Let go of me,” Ren tried to pull himself out of Hux’s grip. Hux released him before Kylo could have the opportunity to gloat of being able to escape Hux’s hold with brute strnegth. Kylo stumbled forwards and caught himself on the wall. “Are you done?”  
“No,” Hux said as he returned to the table and away from Kylo. 

“I’ve been talking to the Knights of Ren,”  
“Why on earth would you do that?” Hux asked him sharply as he turned to his laptop.  
“I'm not doing it under my own name,” Kylo said as he took the seat opposite Hux and stretched his legs out beneath the table and well into Hux’s space. 

“Have you learnt anything?”  
“They all seem very well adapted young people,” Kylo drawled sarcastically. Hux huffed out a laugh and glanced up to see Kylo watching him seriously, “Very level headed. At most they only pick one person a week to antagonize on my behalf. They have a forum where they take suggestions,”

“I might make a suggestion of my own,” Hux muttered.  
“They wouldn’t turn on me,”  
“If they’re your knights do they address you as my liege, or my lord. Maybe your highness,”  
“You can call me any of those,” Kylo smirked and lent across the table, his arms crossed and his chin rested atop them as he watched Hux type, “Lord Ren does have a certain ring to it,”

“There are far more colourful names that ring truer,” Hux said. He smirked to himself as he thought of a few.

“What do you suppose would happen if I revealed myself to them?” Kylo asked, He spread his fingers out across the tabletop. He tapped each one against the surface in turn and then back again.   
“Nothing but trouble,” Hux mused, “Why would you want to?”  
“They should pledge their allegiance to me, cut down my enemies at a single word,” Kylo said, “Darth Vader still has a following thirty years after his death. I could have that. They could be mine,”  
“And you’d succeed in making both my and Phasma’s jobs harder, not easier,” Hux said under his breath.

“Heaven forbid I make you work harder,” He drawled. Hux glared up at him, “You’ve been working hard these past few days and I haven’t done anything too bad,”  
“I work for Snoke not you. There are more things to do than you could possibly realize,”

“Does Snoke have plans for me?” Kylo asked.  
“None he’s told me,” Hux shrugged. Ren’s career at times seemed positively banal.  
“How would I know if you’re lying?”  
“Where would be the benefit in me lying to you,”

“Do you trust me Hux?” Kylo asked quietly.  
“No,”  
“Not at all?”  
“Not enough,”

“No more questions?” Hux asked as he hit a lull in his research. He’d read three different documents since Kylo had last spoken.

“Thought you wanted quiet,” Kylo sneered the words and then his face fell blank again as he stared at his hands and the table. Hux watched Kylo with narrow eyes as he stretched out again, his eyes flickered up over Hux but there remained silence in the room. Hux deliberately looked back down to his work to double check his downloads and clear his hard drive of any evidence. He tracked back through the files and decided that Falcon Press couldn’t trace him unless they had a very competent hacker. Hux would know about them if they had. 

The silence from Kylo continued, as did his watching Hux. The longer it stretched between them the more of a distraction it became to Hux.  
“Why can’t you watch TV like a normal person?” Hux asked. He kept his eyes on teh computer..  
“I like watching you,” Kylo said.  
“It’s creepy,”  
“I'm not interrupting you work,”  
“Technically, you are,”  
“I was staying quiet,” Kylo protested and Hux glanced up and immediately regretted it. Hux scowled and snapped a mildly hurtful retort.

“If you had any friends you could hang out with them, rather than with someone who enjoys their own company and their own space,”  
“I enjoy being near you. You help me think more clearly,” Kylo spoke quietly and Hux refused to let the curl of guilt in his gut take root.  
“You’re always a distraction,” Hux sighed, his words betraying how tired he felt, “You’re like static when I try to think,” He said, “Talking or silent,”  
“Sorry,” Kylo drawled and unapologeticly shrugged, “I’ll go if it’s that bad,”

“No, you can stay,” Hux said, his eyes never left the laptop in front of him but over the screen he saw Kylo straighten and still for a moment.   
“What?”  
“You can stay,” Hux said again. “Until I’ve finished this and then I need sleep and you can go and annoy the night receptionist,”

 

Despite Hux’s wariness since his exploration of Falcon Press databases the story hadn’t been released. Phasma’s intelligence suggested it wasn’t going to be in the next week, but there was still time. Hux can help but appreciate the fact that he wouldn’t have to head back to the studio on Monday. 

There was yet more extra work he needed to get done before he took his days off. There were reports for Snoke, outlines for Phasma and the plan for Ren’s week that included all his appointments, travel times and scheduled time in the gym so he might keep his aggression targeted at the equipment rather than Phasma. Hux had left four strategies for dealing with any backlash from the potential article. The journalist could have more intel than they’d been let on to.

Phasma could take Ren on a good day, but if she was reporting to Ren rather than Hux for the next week it was likely to put her in the firing line a lot more frequently. Hux would love to see her plant a good right hook on Ren. He knew it was unlikely given Phasma’s control.

On Sunday night Phasma, Kylo and Hux dined out, a nearby restaurant had personally invited Ren and his guests and the three of them took them up on a late sitting. The host had ushered Ren to a seat with a full view of the window. The paparazzi were out in force though from the other side of the street. A sea of faces Hux could ignore. It was the one sat beside him that he had trouble ignoring for any length of time.

“I can’t eat with them taking pictures while I chew,” Kylo bemoaned.. The fifth variation of the same complaint in the past hour.  
“Ignore them or cut smaller bites,” Hux said tiredly, “You could stand to eat more decorously anyway,”  
“My food will go cold,” Kylo objected and then turned to Phasma, “Can’t you convince them to go find a different perch?” He asked. Phasma smirked and glanced between the photographers and Ren.

“I could always give them some of your worst candids, the ones we’ve confiscated over the years,” She said smugly and shrugged. It earned her a scowl.   
“Why do you even keep those pictures?” Kylo asked sullenly.  
“They help me through my bad hair days,” She admitted with a shrug.  
“You’ll have a lot of those this next week,” Hux teased lightly.

“Why next week? “ Kylo asked innocently. Hux realised he mistake and could see the crevasse he’d just flung himself over the edge of. “Stressful weeks are just the norm for you two aren’t they,” Kylo continued.

“Phamsa’s taking over for the week, I'm taking a break,” Hux admitted as he set his cutlery down to take a drink. He hazarded a glance to Kylo who watched him with a frown. “Cameras are still on you,” At his words Kylo turned away from the window.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He demanded  
“I'm telling you now,” Hux said not bothering to shrug off Ren’s hand in favour of glancing between Ren and his grip on his own cutlery. Ren’s grip momentarily tightened.   
“What if I need you this week?” He asked accusingly, “What if-,”

“Phasma can handle everything you’ll run into,”  
“I have the full schedule ready for the next two weeks set out already,” Phasma interjected, “Besides my standard jobs I just need to get you to places on time and make sure you hit a punching bag rather than your co-workers,” Kylo listened and then turned his disbelief on Hux. Hux stared back. “Are we getting dessert after this?” Phasma asked, already having reached for the menu a waitress had left at the edge of their table. 

“No,” Kylo said as he crossed his arms and glared down at the table. Phasma’s fingers hovered above it and she took shot Hux a glance.  
“We’re your guests, we can’t get dessert if you don’t,” Hux said calmly. He hoped futilely, that Kylo would adjust his attitude accordingly.  
“Get room service, I'm not hungry any more,” Kylo said as he dropped his cutlery. Hux flinched as it clattered shrilly against the plate.

“You’re acting childish,” Hux said.  
“Well I guess I need to hit something before I hit my co-workers,” Kylo snapped. Hux sighed and rolled his eyes before he glanced to Phasma. Her own gaze narrowed and switched between him and the dessert menu. 

“Let’s go,” Hux sighed and Phamsa’s eye twitched. Hux suspected she’d scowl at both of them if it wasn’t likely to bring her down to their level. Her rationale was admirable. Hux wondered how long it had been since he’d allowed Kylo Ren to corrupt his maturity. He scowled at Ren despite the man deliberately looking the other way. 

 

Kylo hailed a cab before Hux and Phasma were out of the restaurant. Hux watched it pull away as he thanked the hostess. At her look of surprise and anticipation as her guest made his hasty exit, Phasma assured her that Ren had a lot a work to do and was under a lot of pressure. That he was very grateful for the invitation. 

 

Hux dropped into the taxi and as they drove back to the hotel and his hands were in fists, his nails digging into his palms.   
“Kylo Ren is an immature, temperamental, little shit,” He growled through gritted teeth.   
“You knew he was going to do this, that’s why you didn’t tell him,”  
“I know. Thank you Phasma,” Hux sneered and then exhaled quickly as he smoothed his hair back. “He’s going to take it out on his room,”  
“I’ll start writing up the apology to the hotel when we get back,” Phasma assumed.

“I can talk him down,” Hux said determinedly, “I’ll sort out Ren before I turn in for the night,” He nodded though mostly to himself, “Though I would have liked that dessert,”

“I’ll get us another reservation when we come back in for filming,” Phasma assured him.  
“He might have fired me by then,” Hux leant back into the seat and pressed his head into the headrest.   
“Unlikely,” Phasma drawled, “Kylo’s needy and doesn’t like admitting it,”

“He shouldn’t need me!” Hux snapped, and then instantly regretted it as Phasma faced him down calmly in spite of his temper, “I'm sorry Phasma, that outburst was unacceptable,”

“Ren gets under your skin. This isn’t news to me,”  
“Well that’s something I don’t like admitting ,” Hux snapped. Something innate in him couldn’t let her have the last word even if it meant compromising his position. Thankfully Phasma let the conversation lie and trained her gaze out of the cab window.

 

As the pair entered the lobby of the hotel a night manager approached them. He was pulling at the buttons on his blazer and his eyes darted over the other staff lingering around the lobby. Hux caught sight of a guy behind the desk cradling his arm and with a second look over the night manager. He was clearly nervous. 

“Sorry to disturb you sir, ma’am, but I understand you’re in Kylo Ren’s party, is that correct?”  
“Yes,” Phasma said coldly.  
“There have been several complaints in the past half hour. Noise disturbances mostly and an employee of mine has sustained an injury, the hotel don’t want to call the police to step in but,-”

“We understand what you’re implying and you’re right you don’t want the hotel to gain a reputation from this,” Hux told him firmly, “Kylo Ren is my responsibility, his image is hers. Do not let either of us find that you or any of your other employees or guests decide to make this story public knowledge,”

“Of course not sir,”  
“I hope you can make that a promise sir,” Hux warned him, “Excuse us,”  
“Take the details of everyone in the hotel just in case,” Hux told Phasma as they stepped into the lift.  
“Yes sir,” Phasma said.

“If there’s still complaints in twenty minutes get a sedative delivered to his room,” Hux added as they separated at the elevator.  
“Yes sir,” Phasma said “Goodnight Sir,”

Hux went to his own room first to change. He was happier with the idea of replacing a t-shirt and looser pants rather than the suit he’d worn to dinner. He could hear the crashes and the shouts as he changed.

Even down the corridor from Ren’s room it sounded as though it were a raucous group occupying the room, a wild animal or a series of explosives rather than one man.

Hux didn’t knock or wait to be invited in. He swiped the card for the door and stormed in without hesitation. All around him lay broken glass and torn papers. One looked to be the script that had only arrived a few days previously. Ren’s phone no doubt lay beneath the debris somewhere. The table was upended and two chairs lay across the floor, pulled from their settings beside it and strewn on the path to the bedroom. Hux stepped over them all and pushed at the door slowly. 

 

Hux flinched as he first caught sight of Ren throwing his fist into the wall. Ren didn’t look up as he paused, his fists still raised, bloody and clenched.

“Get out,” Ren growled. Hux stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Facing down Kylo Ren in a bad mood was his job even if it wasn’t in his job description. If he didn’t do this no-one else would.

“No,” Hux said firmly and he didn’t wince this time as Kylo threw his fist to the wall again and swore, “Phasma’s bitter about missing dessert,” He said calmly as if their wasn’t the mess around them, the blood on the walls or the murderous look in Kylo’s eyes.

“I don’t care,” He spat and turned his back on Hux, “Get out and leave me alone,”. His breaths heaved his shoulders and shuddered as he let them out.   
“You want to hit something, try something that hits back,” Hux stepped forwards prepared himself to duck at whatever strike might be turned on him.

“I don’t want something that hits back,” Ren said, his voice low. Hux gritted his teeth.  
“Then what do you want Ren?” He reached for Ren’s shoulder and turned Kylo to face him, “Cause I’ll be damned if I can work it out,”  
“I want the pain, the pain with drown it out and give me focus,”  
“It doesn’t work like that,” Hux told him.  
“It does, Snoke said it does. I'm just not trying hard enough,” Ren yelled as he turned and backhanded the lamp from the bedside table. The bulb shattered Hux counted five marks now down the wall. The one where Ren had been landing most of his punched was dented and bloody. 

“You want to focus, you focus. You want pain, you hurt yourself. and if you want to act out you act out, clearly,” Hux waved a hand in Kylo’s direction as he snapped out his words.

“I can’t stop feeling!” Kylo shouted. He turned quickly and threw another fist into the wall and another and another. Tears built and finally escaped from Ren’s eyes. Hux reached for him and tried to pull him out of reach of the wall. Ren was solid and like a brick wall himself but Hux caught his arm as another hit gained momentum.

“Ren stop!” Hux shouted sharply.   
“Don’t touch me,” Kylo hissed yanked free of Hux’s grip but the action stopped his assualt of the building. Kylo’s arms remained raised from his sides he was shaking and his breath was ragged. 

“Sit down, please” Hux asked, his voice calmer but apparently firm enough to get through. 

Kylo dropped to the bed, his head in his hands and his elbows pressed into his thighs. His fingers were knotted in his hair and pulling at his roots. Hux could see cuts across his knuckles that welled with blood. 

Hux turned away to grab a couple of wash cloths from the bathroom and give Kylo a moment to pull himself together. He soaked them in cold water and took his time to wring them out. There was no change when he re-entered the bedroom. 

Instead of passing Kylo the cloth Hux dropped to his knees and pulled the bloodied knuckles towards him. Kylo loosened the grip on his hair as Hux insisted. Kylo kept his eyes on his knees.

“You’re an idiot, acting out like a child,” Hux said, “And you broke another lamp,” His voice was calm but he’d never been able to console anyone with soft words and pleasantries, “You realise it’s your looks that sell,” It was a miracle he hadn’t broken his hands. Hux suspected he’d hit so many things in anger over the years Kylo’s very bones had acclimatised and hardened.

“You get paid to like me and you still don’t,” Kylo muttered and tried to pull his hand away.   
“I'm the reason you still have your career, and you don’t like me,” Hux said. He tightened his grip on Kylo’s wrist and continued to wipe at the blood around the open cuts.   
“That’s not true,”  
“I suppose that is an over-estimate, I'm not solely responsible for your career,” Hux shrugged.

“No, not that,”  
“Then your assumption isn’t true either,” Hux snapped and looked up. 

He expected to find Kylo still tracking his eyes across the floor but instead was met with them staring straight back at him only a few mere inches away. His eyes looked darker than the usual light hazel brown that frequently trained themselves on Hux. His pupils were blown out and Hux felt his own chest fill to bursting as he stared back. How his own breathing and pupils betray his desire to lash out in return. If only he and Ren could switch places for a day.

“Can you stay?” Kylo asked, his voice barely above a whisper, “I don’t think my thoughts are good ones at the moment,”  
“I'm not spending my week off in bed because I’ve had to stay up all night warding off your nightmares,” Hux grumbled and pulled Kylo’s other wrist to him to wipe at the blood. 

“Then sleep,” Ren said and he wrapped his hand around Hux’s “Just stay,”  
“I should disinfect these first, if we need to we can bandage them in the morning,”  
“Hux,” Kylo starts but Hux kept his eyes down and wiping the last of the blood from Ren’s now clean wounds.

Ren caught Hux’s wrists mid action again and though he tried, Hux’s pulling couldn’t grant him escape. Hux dropped the wash cloth he was using to the floor as Ren’s grip tightened on his wrists despite Hux’s efforts.

“Can I?” Kylo asked, his voice quiet and tentative. A juxtaposition to his grip painfully tight around Hux’s wrists.  
“Can you what?” Hux huffed and met Kylo’s eyes again. There was no more than a couple of inches between them. 

“Kiss you.” Hux swallowed and Kylo continued to stare at him with determination.

“You’re not going to just take what you want?” Hux asked sharply. He quickly glanced away to save granting the request without a second thought. He was close to doing so. 

“I could,” Ren shrugged one shoulder and he appeared to have lost his nerve, “I still want you to stay though,” There’s a shake in his voice as he looked straight past over Hux’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Hux said quietly and he wondered if Kylo had heard his admission. He half hoped Ren didn’t. Ren didn’t look up to meet Hux’s eyes.  
“Yes what?” He asked and Hux watched his final exit strategy be laid out on a silver platter.  
“Yes, you can,” Hux nodded minutely. Kylo paused and his gaze flickered up. He looked startled for a moment, as if he didn’t believe his own hearing. Hux waited for Kylo to lean in or laugh in his face. Neither happened.

“You don’t hate me,” Kylo said after a moment, barely above a whisper. He sounded in shock and a breathy laugh had him leaning back rather than forwards.

“I might if you don’t loosen your grip soon,” Hux warned and Ren’s hands immediately fell away. Hux pulled his hands back and began massaging where the skin had been squeezed tightest.

“Will you stay?” Kylo asked when Hux looked up again. After holding his resolution for so long a simple request had broken his determination. Hux couldn’t deny Kylo any longer.

“Yes,” Hux said, “I'm just going to get rid of this,” He scooped the wash cloths from the floor and headed into the bathroom where he rinsed it and his hands in the hottest water the hotel tap will allow him. 

Hux then took a moment to splash cold water on his face. He mentally added another bullet point to his long list of weaknesses before he turned back into the bedroom. It was late, he could realistically go straight to bed and avoid any further conversation. Ren was still sat on the edge of the bed when he returned to the bedroom. He looked incredibly vulnerable with the only light in the room from the only remaining bedside lamp behind him. Hux circled the bed and though he didn’t look up but he could feel Ren’s eyes on him.

“Are you going to change and turn off the light then?” Hux said as he pulled back the covers and slid into the bed on the other side. Kylo puttered about the room briefly and then the lights clicked off. He heard and felt Kylo reach for the covers and Hux rolled over to face him.

There was a dim light filtering in around the curtains and Hux could see Ren’s outline in front of him. He felt the bed move again as Kylo turned to face him. Hux kept his breathing steady as Kylo lay against the edge of the pillow closest to him. Kylo shuffled again and Hux could feel his body heat under the covers. 

“This won’t happen again,” Hux warned. In the dim light he saw Kylo nod against the pillow. His hair looked like a dark halo against the white cotton and there was a dark glint that Hux knew meant he was being stared at again. He shut his eyes and then felt Kylo move yet further towards him, felt a hand trace quickly up his side. Hux took a deep breath as he felt Kylo’s breath on his face and then Kylo’s lips on his. It was gentle only for a moment, firm and overpowering for a moment after that, and then gone. Hux’s eyes open and he involuntarily chased the contact.

“I don’t hate you Hux, not all the time,” Kylo whispered and to Hux it felt like the darkness around them might steal their secrets.  
“Most of the time I only want to hate you,” Hux said and then immediately shut his eyes so he can’t see Ren’s reaction. “Like when you’re disrupting my sleep,” Hux grumbled. Ren hummed into the pillow. When the mattress moved again Hux cracked open an eye to see Kylo had shuffled back a few inches to his own side of the bed. Hux sighed and relaxed as best he could.

“Goodnight Hux,” Hux heard but he doesn’t reply. He took another deep breath, let it out slowly and in minutes he felt the pull of sleep.

 

Hux knew someone was in the room but he was too deep in sleep to do any more than groan and nestle into the pillow. It was too bright and the room is too cold besides the warm pillow he’s vaguely aware of clinging to.

“Well I never thought I’d see the day when you slept in,” Phasma said and it took Hux a moment to identify her and what she’d said.  
“What?” Hux blinked himself awake and twisted towards the light. He blearily made out Phasma’s silhouette. “Am I late?”  
“No, but he is,” She pointed past Hux. Hux looked back and realised the pillow he thought he was nestling into was in fact Ren. Hux was still sleep addled but Ren looked awake and smug. 

“Good morning,” Ren said. Hux removed his arm from around Ren’s chest and rolled over onto his back. The ceiling seemed to have a much kinder expression than either of his company.“You slept well,” Kylo added. Hux desperately willed away his rising blush. His genetics were not kind to him in that regard.

“How late is he?” Hux asked without diverting his gaze from the light fixture.  
“Too late for a round two,” Phasma said a gleeful laugh in her voice as she moved away from the bed. 

“Was there a round one?” Hux glanced to Ren who had pushed himself up against the pillows and looked down at him. His eyes were sad and soft in a way Hux had rarely seen. He almost looked... Intrigued.

“Oh Ren, poor game,” Phasma laughed as she pulled his clothes from the wardrobe. “Breakfast will be waiting downstairs in ten, then the car’s arriving at quarter to,” Ren’s expression dropped to a scowl as he looked away from Hux. Phasma continued to run through the day’s priorities. 

“Shut up! I’ll be ready in fifteen, give us some space,” Ren snapped. From the corner of his eye Hux saw him wave at Phasma dismissively . 

“I will be right outside. Have a nice day off, Sir,” Phasma threw open the curtains as she called back to them and pulled the door shut behind her.

“Oh I will,” Hux groaned and threw an arm over his eyes against the light. The bedroom door and the room fell deathly silent. It shouldn’t have surprised him that Ren wasn’t in any rush to get ready.

“We should talk,” Ren said. Hux cringed at the implication and rolled to face away from him.  
“We don’t need to talk,” Hux muttered into the pillow.  
“Hux!” Ren grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Hux glared at him but moved as he was man-handled.  
“You have to work, and I have a week to enjoy to myself,”  
“Fine,” Ren pushed himself up over the bed towards Hux and straddled him, trapping him to the bed before Hux could protest. Hux gasped at the weight when Ren pressed down on his hips. He pulled Hux up by his nightshirt into a rough kiss taking his breath straight out of him. Hux struggled to catch his breath and then as Ren pressed further Hux strained up into it. 

“Got to get your day off to a good start,” Ren muttered as he pulled away. He kept no more than millimetres between them.  
“I’d appreciate it, but I still have to look at you,”

“Will you be here tonight?” Kylo asked, his eyes flickered down to Hux’s lips again.  
“Not if I can help it,” Hux’s eyes traced up Kylo’s bare torso and wondered how long he would be the focus of Ren’s whims now his resolve had crumbled. Ren’s eyes were still focused on him for the moment. Hux felt as though his every follicle were being catalogued. It felt intrusive. 

“Get off me, I'm not being held accountable to Phasma for your tardiness,” He pinched Kylo’s thigh and elicited a yelp. It was enough of a distraction for Hux to shove him off and push himself up the bed to lean against the pillows. 

Hux stretched out his stiff joints in his neck and shoulders as Kylo stood. Ren glanced back over his shoulder at him.   
“You preparing to watch the show?”  
“It’s not much fun to watch the clothes going on,” Hux shrugged and averted his eyes and Ren continued to dress.  
“I’d let you take them off if you were here tonight,”  
“I’ve got plans,” He lied easily.  
“Cancel them,” Kylo said as he circled the bed and bakc into Kylo’s eyeline.

“This isn’t going to happen again,” Hux stood from the bed and faced Ren in an effort to feel more like they were on equal ground. Ren stalked forwards and Hux daren’t blink.

“Then I’d best make the most of what I've got,”

Ren kissed him hard, his hands pulled at the hair at Hux’s neck and he pressed against Hux as closely as possible. Hux found himself pushed back until his feet hit the wall and the only thing that stopped his head from hitting too was Ren’s hand cupping the back of his head. His own hands betrayed him as they slid round the small of Ren’s back to keep him close.

A hard knock pounded against the bedroom door and they pulled apart so fast Hux whacked his head against the wall behind him. His hands dropped immediately and even Kylo startled at the intrusion. 

“Fuck,” Hux swore under his breath and winced at the pain at the back of his head. It took a moment for him to focus again on what was right in front of him but Ren’s stare hadn’t faltered.

“Have a good day Hux,” Ren murmured as he pulled away, his voice low. Hux clenched his fists at his sides to keep from reaching out again. Ren seemed to fall forwards and he pressed a final softer kiss. He pulled away all too soon and turned away determinedly.  
Ren glanced back only as he shut the door behind him and Hux heard Phasma begin explaining their itinerary.

Hux’s eyes traced around the room and the evidence of the past twelve hours. The bed looked intensely appealing to return to, though Hux doubted his ability to sleep after such a wake up experience. He decided to shower and eat before he decided how to spend his free time. 

 

On his way down to the breakfast room he caught sight of an envelope on the table waiting for him. His name was written in Phasma’s clear neat handwriting. Inside was a note in the same penned hand. In case you don’t yet have plans for your escape. There was a leaflet included and letter of confirmation for five nights at another hotel, The Barrington. Hux glanced over the leaflet. A hotel forty minutes from them, complete with a spa, gym and library. They have an exemplary cleanliness rating was written in capital letters down the side of the typed text.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo Ren, for the first time in his life, refused to lose his phone. Hux wouldn’t turn his phone off in case he was needed for an emergency or contact from a source, but Ren as usual was trying his patience. Texts and missed calls from him plagued Hux until he broke his resolve to temporarily cut all ties and text Phasma to lift Ren’s phone from him.

The texts stopped for ninety three minutes.

Hux had spent more time than he would like, thinking about his and Ren’s relationship. They shouldn’t continue in anything more than a professional capacity but Hux couldn’t imagine Kylo agreeing to that. Not when he knew how he affected Hux when his guard was down and his judgement left something to be desired. He considered giving Ren the silent treatment. A childish gesture that he might understand. It was a sad thought that this was the option he’s reduced to considering. Still, he’d talk it through first. When the adult resolution didn’t work he’d move on to other methods.

One of the masseurs had asked whether Hux’s career was a stressful labour intensive one, an intuition from the number of knots and tight muscles as he diligently worked to loosen them all. It had been bliss to sink into bed than evening without a single ache or twinge.

Although Hux took full advantage of the spa sessions included in his leisure package he spends the majority of his days in the library that stretched the length of the hotel. The first day he simply walked the shelves to find his preferred areas of interest and seating.

History was a particular interest of his, the strategies of great leaders each unique and each effective in their own way and the great military leaders in a similar vein. It was without a doubt left over from his upbringing. 

Hux’s father was a forerunner in ‘reforming’ youth previously labelled too dangerous. Most somehow disappeared on all records and Hux remembered from his childhood having family members approach him and wherever they were living at the time. Strangers asking him where their sons and daughter had been taken. His father’s job had them moving between states frequently and no where was ever called a home. Homes were for people who surrounded themselves with security blankets and distractions.  
Hux was reading a history of great Japanese strategists, a section on Yamaga Sokō, when a middle aged tawdry woman took a seat in the chair opposite him.

“I won’t disturb you, I promise,” She assured him.  
“I hope not,”  
“I'm just trying to avoid my husband,”  
“Okay,” He nodded sharply and willed her promise to hold true.

“He can’t seem to switch off from work y’know,”  
“You weren’t going to disturb me,” Hux said dryly, he voice low and the woman seemed to recoil. 

“Sorry,” Hux watched her from the corner of his eye as the woman continued to glance back at him. No more than two minutes had passed when she started to talk again.  
“You are an employee of Snoke’s, are you not?” She asked. Hux didn’t look up, “I was told I could find you here and that I would have your assistance,”

“I find that unlikely,” Hux drawled his eyes tracing the words of the page without taking them in.   
“Why? I spoke to Snoke personally,” She answered him haughtily.  
“Snoke would not have spoken to you personally,” Hux said derisively as he shot her a glance up. For a moment he had considered her suggestion valid. And then just as quickly dismissed it.Snoke would not sent a contact to him without prior warning. They certainly wouldn’t be so indiscreet either.  
“Then I'll be blunt,” The woman said firmly, what little of her discretion left her, “My husband has seen you before. He’s scared to approach you,” Hux didn’t recognise her and a quick once over her features didn’t jog any memories.   
“I'm not here in a business capacity, Mrs,-” Hux waved a dismissive hand and still the woman was undeterred.  
“Hazeldine,” She added.

“Mrs Hazeldine,” Hux said finally as he returned his gaze to his own reading.  
The woman pulled a book from the shelves behind her and leafed through it at random until a chapter or paragraph attracted her attention. Another two minutes and conversation resumed.   
“Are you staying here long?” She asked.  
“Not long, no,” Hux said shortly.

“How would I go about acquiescing your assistance?” She asked, “In a private capacity,”  
“Through my employers,” Hux told her, drolly.  
“I’ll be in touch,” She set the book down on the table and tapped it twice with her index finger as she pushed it an extra couple of inches towards Hux. “Enjoy your reading,”

Once she’d left Hux returned her book to it’s place on the shelves and as he did so he flicked the pages through once. An envelope wedged two pages apart. He removed it quickly and glanced around to check no one had noticed it and then returned the book to it’s rightful place. He’d examine it more thoroughly if and when Snoke contacted him. 

Hux was in the middle of a hot stone massage when from the corner of the room, behind a light screen where he’d left his clothes, his phone began to vibrate.   
“Can you bring that here? It might be important,” Hux asked. He listened for her footsteps crossing the room and then as they returned He looked up from the table. She held the phone so that the screen faced him. A familiar yet unnamed number.

“I’ll take it,” He reached for the phone and the woman hesitated “If you would,” Hux glanced back The masseur stepped back up to his side and began carefully removing the hot stones one by one, 

“I'm afraid we don’t allow phone calls to be taken in any of the relaxation rooms,” She told him and Hux considered ignoring her.

“Sir,” He greeted Snoke as the masseur removed the last of the stones and wiped a dry cloth over his back. He reached for his robe and covered the microphone on his phone with his other hand. As the masseur helped him with the robe he caught her attention, “Where can I take the call?”  
“There’s an empty conservatory at the end of the corridor to your left” She said. Hux nodded and abruptly left.  
“Sorry sir, I'm just finding some privacy,” Hux said, his voice low as he scanned the corridor and found it empty. The security cameras didn’t appear to be fitted with an audio feed.  
“I do not expect your frivolous holiday to have made you soft and careless general,” Snoke’s voice was a cold sneer in his ear.   
“Of course not sir,” Hux replied.  
“Your skills are needed, I believe a Mrs Hazeldine has already approached you,”  
“She has, though I offered no service on your behalf,” Hux said.  
“She has value, as has her husband. I would like you to secure something in both our favour. She claims her husband has certain documents on a laptop in the hotel safe. Specifically those relevant to several lawsuits against First Order Enterprises,”

“I beg your pardon sir but how is that to help Mrs Hazeldine?”  
“She wants him to know we have the documents, and for you to threaten him into revealing them to us,”  
“Verbally threaten?” Hux asked.  
“I am not asking you to merely tease the man. General, that would be worth none of our time,” Snoke said drolly.  
“I understand sir,” Hux answered.  
“Happy holidaying General,”  
“Thank you sir,” The phone rang off, the line dead.“Finally something interesting,” Hux smiled and curled his fingers tightly around his phone. 

 

Hux retrieved the piece of paper from Mrs Hazeldine and found an itinerary and handwritten additions that covered the next four days. He would only be here for another three days. He’d complete his mission on the third, when he’d had time to study his target, accumulate his tools and be able to remove himself from the scene immediately. 

He booked a one and a half hour session in the floatation therapy room and made sure to request the least attentive staff member he’d encountered in his past few days. Someone easily bribed, expendable, and easy to keep track of for future use. He wouldn't need long to deal with Mr Hazeldine; he couldn't take long if he was going to maintain his alibi.

 

His tool box arrived from storage the next morning. Gift wrapped and complete with tag congratulating him. The staff brought it up to his room and offered their own congratulations. It’s garish wrapping was hastily discarded and Hux set about cleaning and examining his selection. A letter lay atop the toolbox, a typed list of the documents he was to retrieve, the names he was allowed to mention and the limits on his physical aggression; the man must still be able to put on a suit and look presentable.   
The chloroform solution was weaker than usual, but if he was to keep his interrogation short and quiet it would be enough. Mr Lewis Hazeldine had been quick to spill his secrets last time, Hux suspected it would be even easier this time. The man held his own life in high regard and the secrets of his business partners less than what he ate for breakfast. His loyalty wouldn’t be bought though. He’d turn on them just as easily. 

The spa had an exquisite menu to choose from and thankfully, had a restaurant free from plants and vases of flowers. Hux had been seated near the entrance of the restaurant twice already and it offered him a good view of all the other patrons both entering and eating. 

The Hazeldines more often ate in their room but in the evenings they’d enter, complete in evening gowns and suits and would circle the room before deciding on a table of preference; a peacocking gesture Hux rolled his eyes at.   
As he did so on the Wednesday evening he caught the eye of an elderly gentleman. The man signed ‘showy tart’ as they passed him and then scowled down at his plate. Hux watched as a couple joined the gentleman at his table, greeted him kindly and then proceeded to ignore him. The man attempted to order champagne and the woman ordered for him instead. Hux waits until the man looks up again and signed to him.

“Would you like to join me?” Hux asked. The man frowned and glanced between his companions. They continued to overlook him. He glanced up at Hux again and tilted his head to one side. Hux pushed out the chair beside him with his foot in invitation and then averted his gaze as he reached for his drink. Hux only returned his attention to the table opposite him when the man stood from his seat and his companions startled.

“I don’t appreciate pity, boy,” He signed as he threw down his stick against the chair to sign as he reached Hux’s table.  
“Piss off then,” Hux shrugged, “I’m not paying for your meal anyway,” He raised an eyebrow and waited for the gentleman to make his next move. From behind him the woman caught his arm. 

“I’m ever so sorry,” She said apologetically before trying to turn the man to face her, “Dad you can’t just walk up to other people who are trying to enjoy their evening,” Her father shrugged off her hand and sat in Hux’s offered chair,  
“Champagne, wasn’t it?” Hux asked and beckoned over a waiter who’d been watching the development with amusement. “The only inconvenience is yours,” Hux signed as he spoke and the man beside him chuckled.  
“Well,” She huffed, “ If you insist,” She turned on her heel and marched back to her table,  
“What’s your name anyway boy?” The man asked.  
“H-U-X,”  
“Is your father in the army?” He asked. Hux nodded and felt a deep unease settled in his gut, “I served under him,”  
“What is your name?”  
“M-A-L-C-O-L-M, Call me Mal,”  
“Are you?” Hux asked, “Bad?”  
“Must have done something to end up here,” Mal shrugged and scowled.  
“You’re not here by choice?”  
“Mud wraps don’t turn back the years,” Mal shrugged. “Who taught you to sign?”  
“My mother, her sister lost her hearing young,”  
“Is she still alive?”  
“No,” “Do you live here permanently?”  
“Again not by choice. I’m not allowed out of my room before nine,”  
“Why?”  
“I’m wobbly, Need assistance,”  
The waitress appeared at the corner of Hux’s vision and when he looked up she stepped up to his side and began rattling off her taught pleasantries.  
“We have several fish specials today including鈥  
“Don’t order the fish. Freezer’s broken, they’re trying to get rid of it,”  
“Thank you,” Hux signed, “The venison please,”  
“Very good sir,” She nodded and penned his request into her notebook, “Shall I send over your guest’s meals with yours?” She asked Hux. He glanced to Mal who waited for the waitress to face and address him, She didn’t. “Would you like me to answer for you?” Hux signed and Mal nodded.”Yes, my friend would appreciate that, thank you,”  
The waitress cleared his empty glass as she turned to leave Mal shot his stick out and tripped her. When she stumbled she caught herself on another table and then glanced back to their own. Mal deliberately looked the other way.  
“You’re vindictive,”  
“She is rude,” Mal signed. Hux hummed and too a sip of his drink.  
“If you don’t like it here where would you rather be?” He asked Mal.  
“I would rather be in my own home with a care assistant. I have the money but I was deemed unable to care for myself. They have power over me now,” He nodded to his daughter and the man with her.  
“I could help you with that,”  
“What’re you selling boy?”  
“I have the skills to inconvenience them, and I’m not opposed to hurting people,”  
“Are you a vandal, a thief, or an assassin?” Mal smirked.  
“I’m an assistant to a powerful man and a temperamental movie star,”  
“Then I know better than to ask anything of you,” He said and Hux shrugged dismissively. It didn’t pay to push.

“I can charge both our meals to your daughter, and return you complete and sole access to your funds,”  
“Why?”  
“You’ve entertained me, albeit briefly,”  
“I’d be a fool not to question your motivation, and a fool not to accept,” Mal eyed Hux warily and then shook his head and smiled to himself, “Would you be entertained by an old sceptic a while longer in return for a request?”  
“That would depend on the request,” Hux signed.  
“An assistant to a movie star will have access to decent drugs. I haven’t had any good weed in over two decades. I’m in pain and can’t remember the last time I had a conversation of this length,”  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Hux nodded.  
“If I don’t ask I won’t get,” Mal signed and shrugged, “and it’s rare I get to ask,”

 

On the morning of his departure Hux glitched the cameras over four separate floors of the facility, including one on the grounds that only overlooked the refuse bins. He stepped lightly to the Hazeldine’s suite and knocked thrice as all the staff in the spa’s hotel seemed trained to do. The door opened a couple of inches initially, and when Mrs Hazeldine caught Hux’s eye she glanced behind her and opened the door halfway.

“Mrs Hazeldine, your friend, a Ms Hudson is waiting in the lobby,” Hux told her genially. It was true that she would be arriving soon, but not for another half hour, by which time Mrs Hazeldine would already be on cameras in the lobby waiting for her. 

“Ah yes,“ Her eyes glinted deviously, “Thank you,” She nodded and reached for her handbag and She half turned back to the room “Darling! Maggie has just arrived. I’m going to get lunch with her and Hilary,”

“If you get back after two I'll already have left for my meeting with Steven!” Hux heard him call back from a room he couldn’t see. Possibly the bathroom from the echo that edged his voice.   
“Don’t work too hard,” Mrs Hazeldine called to him as she passed Hux a phone, her husband’s.  
“Love you,” Mr Hazeldine called, but his wife was already turning out of view in the corridor as Hux stepped inside. 

Hux set down his bag and gloved his hands. Preparing a room like this was quick and mindless. Hux unplugged the phone, dropped the do not disturb on the handle and locked the door by both the key and chain. Satisfied that no one would happen to walk in on them he knocked twice sharply on the bathroom door where Hazeldine had yet to appear from.

“Forget something darling?” As the bathroom door opened Hux shoved it sharply back and the man lost his footing as Hux quickly covered his mouth with the chloroform soaked cloth. Hazeldine’s sharp intake of breath quickened his submission to unconsciousness. Hux locked his arms in place, cloth fully covered over Hazeldine’s mouth and nose until he stopped struggling and his limbs fell limp at his sides. 

Tentatively Hux removed the cloth and checked the man’s reactions. He was out cold, but the weak solution promised that it wouldn’t be for long. Hux heaved the man up and dragged him into the main suite where he tied him to the chair facing a corner. He could move but he’d not be able to out manoeuvre Hux under any account.   
Hux checked his vitals and binds again and estimated he’d have half an hour before Hazeldine was coherent again. In the mean time Hux went about examining the room.

It was a more luxurious suite than his own, though it’s occupant’s untidiness left much to be desired. Hux first scoured the room for the laptop, hidden beneath a pillow on the bed, and he began the process of downloading both it’s and the phone’s information onto a device of Hux’s own. It would be easier to examine the information in another time and place, or pass all of the information on to Snoke to use at his discretion. 

As his program worked he glanced to his surroundings again. The suitcases could just be seen through the slats of the wardrobe. He opened the door and his attention was drawn to the way the front pockets bulged in the suitcase marked ‘his’. Hux unzipped them carefully and pulled out two binder files. 

The first he opened was titled Project Scorpion; not something he’d been told to investigate but he photographed the most important looking pages of blueprints, graphs, the summaries and the conclusion.

The second held a title page with For executive use only. printed in red around the border of the pages. It seemed like overkill but when Hux reached the title page, he knew this was exactly what Snoke had intended him to find in Hazeldine’s belongings. Financial accounts, political allegiances, funding, new developments and medical marketing proposals. He photographed 68 pages before he heard a groan and shuffling behind him.

The chair scraped across the floor and Hazeldine gasped as he came around and panicked. He strained against his bindings but he didn’t attempt to stand or knock over his chair. Hazeldine went still when Hux crossed the room and stood where his shadow fell over his victim. Hazeldine twisted as far as he could and cringed back when his eyes met Hux’s.

“Why are you here? You said you weren’t here for me,” Hazeldine babbled. He was shaking despite Hux having done nothing but look at him. Hux gained a small amount of glee at his previous encounter having set such a precedent.   
“You have some information I would like,”  
“I don’t have any,” Hazeldine denied.  
“That seems unlikely,”  
“My bosses won’t tell me anything after last time. I’m just in charge of little stuff now. Personnel acquisitions and inter company relations,” He listed off his job title as though it would be new information to Hux; it was not, though playing along would allow Hazeldine to spill his secrets and information.

“That sounds like information my employers can use,” Hux corrected him and then stepped back to the desk where the laptop continued to whir as it transferred files. Hux paused over his tools, Being out of view of Hazeldine made his strain and whimper like a trapped animal.“I understand you will be leaving the premises at two o’clock today,” Hux said casually.

“I have a meeting, I’ll be missed if I don’t attend,” Hazeldine said desperately.  
“Then I’d best have my answers quickly,” Hux turned over a thin sharp blade in his hand and considered Hazeldine’s whimpering a second before pressing it to the back of his left shoulder. Hazeldine jumped at the press of the blade against his shoulder and Hux pressed harder until he stilled and a thin trail of blood ran down the length of his back.

“Are you going to co-operate Mr Hazeldine,” Hux asked, his voice low and steady, his anticipation building.

“I am!” He said quickly, He strained to look up at Hux, “I am I swear, Whatever you want to know,” Hux watched him in silence. His bottom lip wobbled and his eyes openly begged to be believed.

“I was almost hoping you weren’t I enjoy this part,” Hux said and shoved the blade into the back of Hazeldine’s shoulder. Hux quickly clamped a hand over his mouth as the man cried out. Hazeldine gasped and sobbed and Hux yanked his hand away before Hazeldine thought to do something stupid like bite him. 

His withdrawal seemed just in time as Hazeldine yanked on his bindings and vomited. Hux cringed as the vomit dribbled down Hazeldine’s face and chest and dripped hideously to the carpet. He covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve, and suppressed the urge to immediate fetch bleach as Hazeldine spat out yellow bile against the wall.

“Time to begin then,” Hux said.

 

He regretted not using the floatation room for it’s true purpose. His skin crawled despite half an hour under the tepid water of the shower, and the smell of Hazeldine’s sick and piss still plagued his sense of smell. 

That was not to say he hadn’t enjoyed eliciting the fear and pain from the man. It had been thoroughly enjoyable to watch the man squirm and beg. It would have been more enjoyable had his target been more of a challenge but Hux had a day job and Snoke only used Hux’s skills when no other option was available. 

As Hux waited for the taxi to arrive that evening he used his phone to log on to the Knights of Ren forum. Kylo didn’t look to have been in contact with them for a few days but his user had certain tells. He seemed to have spent several hours winding up another user by claiming to have photo’s showcasing his rumoured eight pack. The distraction was enough to take his mind off his recent mission as he compartmentalized and quashed his moral conscience. If he could separate himself from those thoughts for the night he could continue to separate himself from the feelings he had for Kylo, in theory.

 

Hux arrived back to the hotel late and though he handed his belongings off to a porter to take up to his room, he headed first to Phasma’s room to retrieve his tablet and any updates. As he ducked into the elevator he caught sight of Ren coming out of the bar. He pressed the button to shut the doors quickly before Ren caught sight of him in return.  
Hux preferred their next meeting be on his terms though he doubted it will be so simple.

 

Phasma welcomed him in and the first thing she did was offer him a drink.   
“You’d think I wouldn’t need this after where I’ve been all week,” Hux said as he accepted her offer gratefully, “Thank you, by the way,” He tipped his drink in salute to her.  
“You’re welcome,”  
“Do you need this drink though?” he asked and Phasma smiled briefly.  
“He’s been a nightmare, but you knew that,” Phasma said. She swirled the liquid round the glass and thumbed at her tablet that lay flat on the table. “Would you like to be filled in or are you starting fresh tomorrow morning?” She asked as Hux sat on the sofa.

“What do I need to know for tomorrow? I’ll go from there,” He said and took a sip.  
“The biographer called in, she’s in town and wanted to do a preliminary interview. She’s coming in tomorrow at ten. Name is Pava, we haven’t worked out contract details yet,”  
“That almost sounds easy,” Hux mused.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux refused to admit it to himself but apprehension had grown into a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach but the time he’d woken, dressed and had had the hotel phone ahead a wake up call to Kylo’s room. Hux had stared into his reflection in the mirror and reminded himself of the man he was.. A man with power and control and with a job to do. 

He ran a hand over his hair to smooth it down and checked himself over once more. He took a deep breath, nodded to himself and turned away from his reflection. 

The biographer had flown in to get a head start on the project and for reasons beyond Hux’s comprehension she wanted to write about Kylo Ren. Just a preliminary interview, Phasma had explained, a get to know you session. Hux presumed that once this biographer Miss Pava met Ren she’d soon find a reason to pull out, rather than sit down and talk to him for hours on end. Then again Hux would like to see how she would justify the tantrums. Family influence, stressful environments. Brainwashing. Poor support network. As long as Hux’s name was kept out of it he didn’t care so much. Snoke would no doubt want his name kept out of the work of fiction too. Hux would have to check in with him once the journalist started setting out an overview.

When Hux walked into Ren’s room, he was surprised was how tidy the place was, though Ren was no-where to be seen. Hux had contemplated finding him prior to this but decided if he was going to keep it professional then he’d only be present in Ren’s quarters professionally.

“Are you ready to go? We’re late!” Hux called through the shut bedroom door. He knew too well Ren would not be ready for at least another ten minutes if he was up at all. It was still only nine; they had time. He picked up Ren’s discarded jacket from the sofa and checked the pockets for his phone.

“Don’t touch my stuff!” Ren called back to him. The shout startled Hux but he didn’t drop the jacket. He raised an eyebrow at how Ren knew just what he was doing. Hux heard the slam of a wardrobe and a swear from Ren.

“Are you still getting dressed?” Hux asked.  
“No!”  
“Then hurry up,” He called back, “I could always come in,” He shouted an dthen immediately regretted the second meaning in his words that Ren would no doubt take.  
“You’ll have to be nicer than that if you want me to unlock the door,”

“I'm trying to do my job Ren, If you had any concern for yours,-” The door flew open and Ren stepped out. 

“Technically I'm still running on time,” Ren said lightly; a taunt. Hux glanced over his slicked back hair and his smart dress shirt. Overdressed perhaps, for an informal meeting with a journalist.

“Are you getting breakfast before we meet the writer?” Hux asked and held out Kylo’s jacket to him. He was careful to keep his expression blank. Despite himself Hux’s eyes tracing where his hands had been allowed just a week previously. Hux decided the impulse to look was inconvenient but he couldn’t make himself stop.

“Something light,” Kylo said with a nod, and he stepped forward quickly, “I want to get lunch with you,” His head dipped down to look Hux in the eye as he closed in, “I missed you,”  
“Stop that,” Hux said firmly and shook his head as he backed away. “This isn’t happening,”  
“I knew you’d be like this,” Ren huffed and Hux readied himself for the argument; the stubborn and childish outburst that would make every task difficult. The argument and resulting fight would be sublime compared to this unknown terrain Hux felt like he was navigating. 

“I’ll add precognition to your resume,” Hux muttered. As he reconsidered the benefits of arguing as opposed to ignoring the issue until Kylo recognised the new boundary. He stepped past Ren quickly and headed for the door. The hope of being around other people deterring Ren from pressing the matter.

“I did miss you,” Kylo started as he turned to face Hux as he passed, “And you’re going to pretend to hate me until I get the message but I really don’t want to get this message. Hux-,” He grabbed for Hux’s arm as he was about to reach the door and Hux turned back to him as he yanked his arm free.“Have lunch with me anyway,” Kylo loosened his grip immediately and scowled down at the floor, “Please,” Kylo said as he glanced up sheepishly.

“No funny business,” Hux warned and Kylo looked up hopefully. He bit his bottom lip and nodded his agreement, “And we’re got to get through this interview first,” Hux sighed. 

 

Hux diverted his way into the security office as they left the breakfast room. With an extra tip passed the security guard’s way Hux was allowed to see their footage of the recent arrival of the journalist.

“We know her don’t we?” Kylo said as he peered at the footage. The three buns which adorned the back of the journalist’s hairstyle did look familiar.  
“Might be the girl from the Correlian club who picked Phasma over you,” At his side Kylo hummed and stepped back, “We’ve not met professionally,”  
“How professional do I need to be?”  
“Best behaviour or you’ll eat lunch alone,”

“Ah nice to meet you,” The woman stood and immediately offered her hand out to shake. Hux stepped between her and Ren and took her hand. She squeezed back with equal force to Hux.  
“Credentials?” He asked, “Before we get too familiar,”  
“Yeah, yeah of course,” She reached into her canvas rucksack and lifted out a thin folder which she passed over. When Hux reached to take it from her her grip tightened around it. “Um, it’s not Jessica Pava if that’s what you’ve been trying to look up. Sorry, I had to use a friend’s name to get the interview, not everyone will meet with me even if I do want to write their book.” She shrugged as if the deception wasn’t important.  
“So what is your name?” Hux asked as the folder was finally released from the woman’s grip. The woman squared her shoulders and raised her chin.  
“Rey,”

“You! You’re the scavenger,” Ren’s outburst seemed to startle the woman and she took a step back. Hux’s hand, and the folder he’d just taken flew out to stop him from stepping any closer. Ren didn’t look away from the woman, Rey.

“Excuse you,” She turned up her nose, indignant and proud.  
“You could ruin my career,” Ren accused her and her eyes narrowed. Hux glared at him. Ren had just allowed the opposition to know they had the upper ground. Rey flinched but held her ground. 

“You should take better care of your employees, and I wasn’t aware the story had broken yet. I’ll put it to press when I'm not going to be sued out of house and home,”

“You also slept with one of his employees, did she not tell you?” Hux added as he lowered his hand from Ren’s chest, convinced he wouldn’t lash out. Hux had immediately started thinking of the best way to get her out of the hotel and keep her recordings and notes.  
“I didn’t do it to get a story out of them, whoever it was,” She said as she waved a hand dismissively. 

“Are you here to defame me?” Ren asked sharply.  
“No.” Rey said firmly, “There are lots of shitty people in the world, and lots of good people in the world,” She shrugged, “Whoever you think you are, I’d just like the story,”  
“You think we’re still going to agree to you penning this?” Hux said incredulously, his brow raised. She met his stare defiantly.  
“You won’t. He will,” She levelled her stare on Kylo and Hux knew he’d already lost. She’d gift wrapped a bomb and dared Ren to light the fuse. Ren wouldn’t look away.

“You don’t publish anything on Ren, his associates or employees without our final approval,” Hux interjected.  
“We can work out the specifics in writing,” Rey nodded and she had a look in her eye like the one Phamsa had when she was about to screw someone over. She started to circle Hux as she spoke and Hux stepped back out of her path, “Along with some time commitments. I don’t want to allow this project to drag on,”

“Moving on to bigger and better things?” Ren asked with a sneer.  
“That’s none of your business. Our interviews and conversations will be confidential until the book is released,”  
“And afterwards?” He asked  
“My book will be my intellectual property,” Rey said firmly.

 

The interview was strained at best. They all seemed at odd with each other and yet Kylo allowed himself to be opened up like the book to come. He allowed her questions about his family and his childhood and his influences to be answered. Every question she asked was met with an insght and inevitably a quote about how Darth Vader had truly paved the way for him. Hux didn’t enjoy the hours that passed and he was grateful when he could finally end the interview. Still, Kylo hadn’t done anything wrong, per se. 

“No publicity is bad publicity, right?” Kylo said to Hux as Rey gathered her things,“We’ll be in contact soon,” He said to Rey when Hux didn’t reply.  
“I’d appreciate if you left via the service entrance,” Hux told her. “It’s bad form for us to be seen encouraging journalists,” 

“And where would that be?” Rey asked lightly, she kept her distance from both of them even in the narrow corridor.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Hux said as he shut the fire exit door behind Rey.  
“You said yourself, we get final approval on everything,”  
“For this book, yes. For the rest of her career your off hand comments will be her story to get her rent paid. She’ll have more credence by having written this, she’ll know you,”  
“I want her to know me,” Kylo said.  
“Didn’t think she was your type,” Hux said with a shrug.  
“She’s not, but her skills, her character...interest me,”  
“As long as I don’t end up working you out of a sexual harassment charge,” Hux said and tried to walk quicker; Kylo kept pace with little effort.

“As long as you don’t get jealous,” Kylo teased and Hux bristled at the comment.  
“Of someone getting with you? I don’t think so Ren,”  
“There’s potential for us. I can feel it,” Ren said as he bumped Hux’s shoulder.  
“You feel what’s in your own pants, maybe,” Hux rolled his eyes and shot his foot out to trip Kylo. He smirked as Kylo stumbled and glared back up at him. Kylo rounded back on him and stalked back. Ren shoved him hard against the wall. Hux winced on impact and when he opened his eyes Kylo was crowding in on him.

“You want me. Tell me you want me,”Kylo said, his stare boring into Hux.  
“I told you this wasn’t going to happen,” Hux growled.  
“Why not?” Kylo asked as he leant in. His breath was warm against Hux’s cheek and his bottom lip dragged along Hux’s jawline.  
“This is... Highly inappropriate,” Hux protested. Hux’s hands were flat against he wall behind him. It didn’t cross his mind to shove Kylo away, any more than it did to allow himself to enjoy this moment. He wanted to do both and he couldn’t bring himself to do either.

“That’s not what I asked,” Ren said as he pulled back a few inches and his hands ran down Hux’s sides to his hips “Do you want to kiss me?” His head dropped and his eyes fell to his hand as his thumbs traced Hux’s hip bones through his clothes. “I want to be what you want,” He whispered.  
Hux’s own breath was shuddering in his lungs and slowly he raised a hand to Kylo’s cheek and cupped his jaw with the lightest of touch.

“This isn’t your best idea,” Hux said quietly. Kylo didn’t look away and Hux pulled him in slowly. “Can I?” He said, his voice shaky and hoarse... Want you. Am I able to? Is it allowed? Can this be good for either of us? Can I let my defences down for a man whose feelings are changeable? Hux’s thoughts ran away with themselves in the moment as neither of them spoke.

“Of course,” Kylo nodded and his hands stilled when they’d been tracing his hips up and down. Hux pulled him in, closing the final gap and kissed him,“Oh thank god,” Kylo muttered in between open mouthed kisses and barely taking a breath between them.

“Excuse me, sirs. You can’t be down here. It’s off limit to guests,” Hux startled at the interruption and when he pulled back Kylo move to press kisses to his jaw and neck.

“Get him fired,” Kylo whispered against Hux’s neck. Hux had to stifle a groan.

“My pleasure,” Hux pushed Kylo away firmly and turned to the man as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip. The security guard’s shirt was off white and his trousers were badly ironed. Hux felt offended at his lack of care in a hotel of this quality, “We’re ever so sorry.” Hux said with mock sincerity, “Tell me,” He said as he squared off to the man. “What’s your name?”

 

Phasma knew by the look on Ren’s face. His smile and the way his eyes kept darting to Hux across the room. When Hux and Phasma sat down to work on new intel Snoke had called in earlier and prompted them to investigate. Kylo went to watch TV. Hux deliberately sat with his back to him, he wouldn’t allow himself to be distracted. Hux knew Phasma knew by her slow glance between himself and Ren and the slow cock of her head to one side.

“It’s new, and it’s private,” He told her slowly.  
“Of course sir,” Phasma said “Congratulations.” A smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth, “Should I mark the date on the calendar?” She asked lightly. Hux frowned.  
“It’s not a joke, don’t presume to treat it as one,” Hux said sharply and Phasma’s expression was quickly corrected.  
“Yes sir,” She nodded, her tone flat again. Behind him Hux heard Kylo get up from the sofa and cross behind him.  
“I’m going down to the gym,” Kylo said sullenly. “I’ll eat after,”

“Do you want company?” Hux asked.  
“Oh,” Kylo glanced back and an easy surprised flitted across his features, “Uh yes. Yeah okay,” He smiled. Kylo had been smiling all day because of Hux. A force at his fingertips Hux mused, for good or evil. 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. Just once I’ve finished this,” Hux waved a hand over his laptop.  
“Okay,” Kylo said. His bottom lip caught between his teeth as he turned and exited.  
“Are there any more correspondence to review Phasma, or are you also done for the night?” Hux asked.  
“All I have left are a few charity events Ren has been requested to attend. I don’t know yet how they’ll fit into our other timetables,”  
“Leave them til we know either way,” Hux told her, “Have you spoken to Ren’s accountant recently? I’d like to know how his accounts are standing,”  
“I’ll sort that first thing tomorrow,” Phasma said as she made a note of the request.  
“Thank you, “ Hux nodded, “Is that everything?”  
“To my knowledge sir,” She replied as she closed her tablet into it’s case and stacked her letters and papers into a neat pile.  
“Then you’re dismissed, Thank you Phasma, have a good evening,”  
“You too, sir,”

 

Hux changed into his gym-wear and took the lift to the gym. He didn’t feel particularly in the mood to do much heavy exercise but anything would help him sleep after such an eventful day. As Hux strode into the gym room he looked up and down to where there were half a dozen occupants using the various machines. 

At the far end were the treadmills and cross-trainers and his eyes fell there. Ren was keeping a steady pace, his earphones were in and he looked out through the wall length window out over the city. Hux dropped his bag by the wall and circled around into Kylo’s vision. 

When Kylo caught sight of him in the corner of his vision he smile grew, his eyes lit up.  
“Those endorphins must be kicking in,” Hux said as he stepped up and glanced over Ren’s speed and other stats on the console in front of him, “You look entirely too happy, to be putting so much effort into not getting anywhere,”  
“I’m getting somewhere,” Kylo insisted.  
“The studio is sending their trainer to practice with you soon. Are you up to requirements yet?”  
“I guess,” Kylo shrugged.  
“I’ll find the list tomorrow and we’ll book you in with a trainer next week if you’re slacking,” Hux said lightly.  
“I’m not slacking. Their requirements are beneath me,” Kylo said, “Why are you running anyway? Would’ve thought you’d start with yoga or something,”  
“If I do that your eyes will be on me. If I run, I can have my eyes on you,”  
“You want me to put on a performance?” Kylo asked and a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.  
“You always do,”  
“I was just going to run lines while I was on this thing,” Kylo said, a note of unsurety in his voice..  
“You can still do that,”Hux waved a hand at the script Kylo had propped up on the stand beside him.  
“You don’t want to talk?” Kylo asked. one brow raised. It looked almost comical.  
“Not particularly,” Hux shrugged and reached to increase the speed on his cross-trainer beside Kylo. He didn’t look up,“You do?”

“I just thought you would,”  
“It’s new, and ...raw,” Hux admitted and glanced up at Kylo who seemed surprised by his choice of words.  
“Like an open cut?” Kylo asked, his voice dropped a tone lower, not that anyone would overhear them in here. Most had music blasting through their earphones and their eyes trained on their progress.

“I suppose,” Hux said as he started to move at a slow pace, “There’s a certain pain to it,”  
“Snoke says that pain is good. Darth Vader was in constant pain. It helps you focus on what’s important. You can feel your power when you’re in pain,”  
“Not always true,” Hux said

“If this gets too painful, where will that leave us?” Kylo asked, his voice quiet again.  
“Same place we were before this started. We’ll still have to work together,”  
“Only then we’ll know each other’s flaws,”  
“I already know your flaws Kylo,” Hux said assuredly.

“Oh,” Kylo said and he scowled down at the floor to the opposite side than Hux.  
“Reset your stats, I’ll race you to five miles,” Hux nodded to Kylo’s machine.  
“I’ve been running twenty minutes longer than you,” Kylo objected but it was a feeble protest and Hux brushed it off nonchalantly.  
“Perhaps you’re in better shape to win then,” Hux shrugged “Or maybe not,”

“Okay, if I win, then what?” Kylo said as he slowed the cross-trainer to a stop and reset his numbers. His hair was beginning to slip from the messy tie he’d used and stray strands dropped over his temples and forehead.  
“Sparring?” Hux suggested and from the corner of his vision he saw Kylo glance up at him.  
“And if I lose?” Kylo asked, his interest piqued,  
“I’ll leave you to work out on your own, and I’ll go get my yoga mat,” Hux said.  
“That doesn’t sound like a forfeit,”

“I believe the difference is between looking and touching,” Hux looked up at Kylo slowly through half lidded eyes and watched as Kylo’s smile grew into a wicked grin.  
“You’re on,”

 

Hux stretched up high and felt his shoulders roll in their sockets. He could feel Kylo’s eyes on him. He deliberately focussed on his deep breathing as he leant into his right leg and felt the pull at the back of his left. 

A grunt from Kylo's direction caught his attention and when he looked up Hux saw that Kylo had caught himself on the support bars. Hux chuffed and looked away again. A shame he’d missed seeing Kylo trip.  
As he returned his concentration to his posture he caught sight of another person watching him from the other side of the gym. Hux ignored them but after five minutes more their eyes were still on him. He felt exposed.

He finished his practice routine and glanced up. Kylo had moved onto the weights, but was still watching him in the mirrored wall. Hux bent carefully to lift and roll his mat before dropping it beside his bag and crossing to Kylo’s side. 

“You should have a spotter,” Hux said as he stepped up beside Kylo.  
“This isn’t even half my personal best,”  
“Doesn’t matter,”

“You must be exhausted if you’ve given up already,”  
“I had a few too many eyes on me,” Hux said, just loud enough for Kylo alone to hear, “I can continue my routine in my room,”  
“I thought you wanted my eyes on you,” Kylo asked his brow furrowed.  
“I wasn’t referring to your gaze,”  
“Who?” Kylo straightened too quicker and his eyes darted around the room. 

“No-one who matters. My talking to you has apparently bored them,” Hux drawled and glanced back across to the stranger who kept their eyes on the floor in front of them.

“Scared by my eight pack,” Kylo said light heartedly  
“You don’t have an eight pack,” Hux muttered and Kylo looked mock offended.  
“I do!” He set the weights down and started to lift his shirt, “See,”  
“Pull that down,” Hux immediately glanced around the room but everyone seemed to be keeping to themselves, “Do you want to end up in tomorrow’s gossip magazines?”  
“How else can I prove it to you?” Kylo crooned as he leant into Hux.  
“You don’t have to prove it to me, Finish your work out,”  
“I’ll prove it to you later,” Kylo insisted.  
“You really don’t have to,”  
“Are you done already?” Kylo asked lightly.  
“Long day,” Hux said with a sigh.

“No it wasn’t,”  
“It was a half day for you, I’ve had twice the work you have,” Hux rolled his eyes.  
“Why didn’t Snoke want to speak to me earlier?” Kylo asked as he cast Hux a sideways glance.

“Because he wasn’t talking about you,” Hux said as he kept his eyes on the smooth stretch of Kylo’s arms as they lifted the weights in each repetition.  
“He was talking to you about my mother, wasn’t he,”  
“Snoke’s business, not yours,” Hux said dismissively 

“I could find a way to help Snoke beat her if he let me,” Kylo muttered. He glanced to Hux as he dropped the weights to rest, “If I knew all the facts,”

“Have you considered he doesn’t need you to. That he has a plan that circumvents you,”  
“Then why does he need me?” Kylo asked sharply and reached for a bottle of water he’d left to one side, “He always says he needs me. That I need him,” He took a long swig and threw the bottle in frustration back to the side of the room, “It doesn’t mean the same any more,” He muttered and returned to where the weights rested.

“I can’t answer for him,” Hux said quietly and/ Kylo didn’t look up Isn’t it easier to wait for orders and do your job?” Hux asked and Kylo continued his repetitions in silence. 

“It’s frustrating,” Kylo said finally as he dropped the weights into their catch and wiped his hands down his top.  
“You done?”  
“Dinner yeah?” Kylo asked as he turned to collect his bag and water bottle. Hux nodded and turned to collect his own belongings.

 

The guy who’d been watching Hux earlier returned their gaze as Hux crossed the room to retrieve his bag. By the time he reached the lifts Kylo was already inside. Hux saw the other guy rush to catch up to him.

Hux stepped into the lift and turned on his heel as the third person attempted to step inside. Hux stopped him with a firm hand to the guy’s chest.

“You should wait for the next one,” Hux said steadily.  
“Come on man, there’s plenty of room,” The man pressed against Hux’s hand and leant forwards into Hux’s face, “You should say yes once in a while,”

“You should pick on someone your own size,”  
“I thought you were my size,” The guy stepped in closer against Hux’s hand and leant in towards him as he spoke. Hux shoved the guy back and with the weight of his gym bag the guy overbalanced and fell flat on his back. Hux didn’t let his satisfaction show on his expression.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Hux said with a sneer as the doors shut between them. He shot a glance back to Kylo. His head was dipped down, his eyes were on Hux and he was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.“Don’t say it,” Hux warned him as he glanced back to the lift doors and waited for their floor to arrive. 

He kept his eyes away from Kylo’s in the mirrored doors but he saw Kylo step away from the back wall of the lift and stand beside him. Hux felt Kylo’s light touch against his fingers and when he glanced down Kylo interlocked their fingertips. Kylo’s skin was warm and damp from sweat. 

“Am I your size?” Kylo asked. He smirked as he spoke though his touch remained tentative. Hux turned his palm in towards Kylo’s.  
“What did I _just say_?” Hux sighed as he shook his head and pressed his hand closer into Kylo’s. “The size of you has nothing to do with it,”


	8. Chapter 8

A week came and went; a week of meetings, interviews, meet and greets and photo shoots. Hux had rarely had an easier time of ushering Kylo to each appointment. Kylo had been careful of cameras and reporters at each location, considerate with fans and then as soon as they were in private he would reach for Hux and refused to leave his side. 

Hux felt claustrophobic under the increased attention, the affection and the pawing at him. Every time Kylo reached for him Hux found himself planning an exit strategy for when Kylo inevitably pushed him too far or asked for too much. He told himself he wasn’t scared, just apprehensive.

“Are you asleep?” Kylo asked quietly. Hux was laid on the sofa, dozing when he felt Kylo’s hand move up his leg and side  
“Mm, no,” Hux murmured. Kylo’s weight begin to bear down on him. Half in a daze Hux threw his arms up to stop Kylo bearing down on him. He braced his hands against Kylo’s shoulders, twisted and kicked out his feet to shove him back. It all happened so quickly that by the time he’d shouted for Ren to get off him Kylo was already at the other end of the sofa and Hux on his feet. 

“Don’t touch me,” He warned, “Don’t move,” He added as Kylo looked about to push himself to his feet.  
“If you want me to go I need to walk to the door,”  
“Did I tell you to go?” Hux snapped at him and Kylo huffed and leant bakc slightly where he sat.  
“O-Kay,” Kylo drawled, “Figured we had some time to ourselves, wanted to make the most of it,” He shrugged and Hux felt his stomach sink as Kylo’s eyes lingered over his body. “Don’t think I've ever seen you freak out like that before,” Kylo said, but it wasn’t a joke. His gaze returned to Hux’s face and he eyed Hux warily. Hux could see his hands clenched around the edge of the cushioned seat. He wanted to stand, to resume physical attention to Hux. “You sure you don’t want me to go? You can get back to your nap,”

“We need to talk about this before it goes too far,” Hux started and sighed as his breathing settled back to it’s more eased rhythum, “And we can’t do that if you’re in a different room,”  
“What are we talking about?”  
“Boundaries,” Hux said as he took a deep breath, “ And where this is going, “ He said with a sigh.  
“You’ve clearly something specific in mind,” Kylo drawled.  
“I'm not interested in having sex with you,” Hux said quickly.  
“What?” Kylo frowned “Ever?” he asked.  
“For now,” Hux shrugged. It was difficult feeling to explain at the best of times. Before Kylo had initiated this, Hux had never had to think about it.

“Why?”  
“I don’t get attracted to people like that,” He said.  
“Then where do you expect this to go?” Kylo asked and he eyes Hux skeptically.

“I’ve no idea,” Hux admitted. “Can you please say something?”

“You let this happen,” Kylo said slowly. It felt like an accusation even if it wasn’t spoken like one and Hux’s frustrations burst from him and he snapped in response  
“I make choices Kylo, You act on feeling-,”  
“Choose me,” Ren whispered hoarsely, “No sex that’s fine. I need you Hux,”  
“-And my choice will always outlast your fickle whims,” Hux snapped and he fingered the knife he kept beneath his jacket. A comfort, a protection. A defenseagainst the world. He wasn’t going to use it Kylo. He wasn’t.

“I’d choose you,” Kylo said quielt  
“You’re not even in a position to choose. Snoke makes your choices for you. Most of the time you don’t even know what choices you can make,”  
“That’s not true!” Kylo stood and crossed the gap between them as his own outburst overtook him. Hux slipped the knife from his pocket and held it concealed in his palm.

“It is true,” Hux shouted, his voice betraying him with a desperate crackle, His hand shot out and the knife with it. “Get out of my room Ren, I'm not actually paid to put up with you for more than twelve hours a day,” Hux spat out bitterly and as Kylo neared him again, Hux threw out his arm to shove him.

Kylo grabbed his arm as he swung out recklessly and shoved him back into the wall. Hux didn’t move to push him away as Ren immediately dropped his head to Hux’s shoulder and the crook of his neck.  
“Choose me,” Kylo said quietly. It took Hux a moment to realise but this was as close to begging as he would likely ever hear Kylo utter.

“I always do,” Hux muttered and despite his remaining temper he felt his resolve crumple as Kylo looked up at him, “That’s the problem,” Kylo leant in a kissed him briefly before he pulled back and rested his forehead against Hux’s again. Hux’s breath shuddered out in ragged breaths he was loath to control. KYlo’s hand ran along the length of Hux’s arm and when it reached th eknife in his hand he pulled it from his grip and dropped it to the floor. Hux slipped his hand up to Ren’s neck and rested his thumb and finger over Ren’s pulse. 

“You want boundaries, you set them,” Kylo said quietly, “You want to know where this is going? I don’t know either, but I’ll choose you. Snoke can’t make that decision for me,”

“Quite a speech for you,” Hux said, he shook his head. Kylo still didn’t understand what he was supposedly choosing. Hux had long since accepted he’d only ever be enough for himself. Kylo couldn’t, or wouldn’t, see that.  
“So was yours,” Kylo muttered.

“I feel like an idiot,” Hux whispered. An idiot for letting himself get too attached. An idiot for letting Kylo get too attached. An idiot for not being able to find the words to explain how much he wanted Kylo there whilst not feeling the attraction to him that he should.

“Well that’s nothing compared to what you look like,” Kylo said with a grin.  
“Who raised you?” Hux shoved at Kylo who barked out a laugh as he bounced back a couple of steps before coming back into Hux’s space.

“My mother says it was a nerf-herder,” Kylo said lightly.  
“Well they definitely raised an ass,” Hux huffed, “You can still get out. I need space,” Kylo nodded slowly.

“You’ll feel better when you’ve slept properly,” Kylo said.  
“Well someone interrupted that,” Hux said with a sneer. When Kylo recoiled Hux sighed and rolled his eyes as he glanced away, “I need to hit something,” Hux said. He pushed Kylo away again and he took enough steps back that Hux could step away from the wall.

“Me?” Kylo asked with a minute wince around his eyes. He looked up to Hux, his expression half uncertainty and half quiet acceptance. His hair hung down over his eyes pitifully and his fists at his sides were loose. He’d willingly let Hux get a first hit in before defending himself. 

“No,” Hux shook his head “But I'm not going to sleep now,”  
“I can get you into the gym,” Kylo suggested and Hux levelled him with a deadpan stare. 

“The locked gym?” Hux asked. It was a tempting idea. A reasonable exertion of himself that wouldn’t push Kylo away further. He might have even be able to bare having Kylo in the room with him if he were throwing punches into a bag and feeling it shudder under his impacts.

“Do you want me to?” Kylo asked. Hux nodded and Kylo reached for his hand. Hux stayed out of his reach. His head still felt like it was swimming. After a few seconds Ren dropped his hand from where it was outstretched towards Hux. Kylo was learning. Hux supposed they both were. He might survive this after all Hux thought, as he followed Kylo down the corridor to the lift.

 

Another two weeks passed in a blur of promotional events. Every day had it’s challenges but since the most trying of those were fans hyperventilating and fainting, as Kylo signed their ridiculous tributes, Hux presumed they’d survived the ordeal unscathed. He was mistaken. 

The first Hux new that the story had broken was Phasma’s grave look across the breakfast table. Inevitably, twenty minutes later another story revealed how Ren had fucked up even more. His co-workers have been quoted as saying he’s difficult and rude to work with; they’re not surprised he’s being accused of violence and co-ercion towards his staff. That his whole operation is rooted in intimidation and abuse. Despite Phasma’s insistence his other co-workers wouldn’t initially refute the accusations across FB and Twitter Ren’s reputation was suffering. 

“You said you had this under control,” Kylo hissed and dropped the tablet he was using in the space beside Hux’s plate. Hux picked up the tablet to see an article discussing Darth Vader’s influence in the 80’s and his tyrannical following, and how Kylo Ren was growing in his image. 

“It’s what you wanted wasn’t it?” Hux muttered under his breath and Kylo turned back to him sharply.  
“They’re twisting it. They’re not seeing his power, his control. He ruled over his following for the sake of order and... and they’re calling it a crazed dictatorship,”  
“Then maybe you should take pointers,” Phasma said under her breath at Hux’s side.  
“It’s your job to fix this,” “Otherwise what is the point of you,” Kylo turned his argument on Hux.  
“It’s not me whose created this mess. Remind me what your point in this behaviour is?” Hux waved a hand toward the article. Finn had been quoted along with a dozen previously subdued incident reports.

“I was born to have the power of my grandfather,” Ren snarled and shoved away from the table. Hux refused to watch him as he stormed off and continued to glance down the article.  
“That could have been handled better,” Phasma said as Ren disappeared.  
“How many assistants can you call in. We’ll need them all to work this properly. and draw up some non-disclosures,”  
“You have a plan?”  
“I can fix this,” Hux said assuredly and immediately began setting out his plan to Phasma.

 

Hux returned to his room and resumed damage control despite still being able to hear Ren’s cries and the smashes of furniture and ornaments. Phasma remained in her room.

She had been phoning the other cast members who had made comments. Using all they had to co-erce, refute and retract comments. Hux was left in charge of the sponsors and upcoming work for companies who were now dubious of using Kylo Ren’s image. The noise next door died down quickly but then the silence was more distracting to Hux than the tantrum. He continued to work regardless. He shouldn’t have to reward Ren for halting his destructive outbursts. 

Four hours after the story broke Hux was approached by a very nervous manager asking if he was of the Kylo Ren party.

It sounded like a bomb was going off when Hux approached Ren’s room. He was inconsolable, 

“Snoke called,” Ren said in way of a greeting.  
“He was disappointed,” Hux assumed as he righted a chair and set it against the wall.  
“I should be able to complete such a simple role,” Kylo said. Hux had heard it all before. To get the public to like and fear him, To control his peers and hold the power of his audience in his hands.

“Public opinion is fickle,” Hux said distractedly.  
“I have power. I have influence. I’m failing because I’m not strong enough,” Kylo hissed as he backhanded another ornament from a tabletop.  
“You have got to calm down,” Hux said and Ren rounded on him.  
“And what if I don’t,” Ren snarled and lashed out. He shoved Hux back and his legs hit the chair hard. If it weren’t for a second shove from Ren Hux would have overbalanced. Hux caught Kylo’s arm and twisted back to his feet as he shot his foot out to kick Kylo backwards.

“This isn’t going to fix your image.” Hux snapped.  
“I want to command with my influence. I deserve it,”  
“Then you should work harder for it,”  
“I know! Who’s here to guide me when my agent has lost faith in me along with my parents and the whole damn world. I deserve it. I deserve it!”

Hux’s chest tightened as Ren shouted and Hux wanted nothing more than to hurt Ren’s attackers. He wanted to be the only one to break Ren. Break him and heal him and be the focus of the energy that seemed to hang in the air when Ren becomes incensed. 

He was out of control and Hux was nearly hit by various flying objects before he could calm Kylo at all. Hux paled as Kylo turned towards him his fists raised and Kylo didn’t seem to see him. Hux grabbed the nearest thing off the table and hit Kylo across the head to shove him off as the man neared andKylo fell back seemingly in shock. Hux could feel minor injuries blossoming as he saw trails of bloods soaking into patches across Kylo’s shirt sleeves and trailing from a fresh cut across his forehead. For a minute the only noise in the room was each other’s heavy breathing as they locked eyes across the room. 

“Get a hold of yourself or I’ll call security to restrain you,” Hux snapped and quickly turned on his heel. There was work to do and Hux couldn’t let himself carry on doing this. He felt sick at the thought. 

Hux returned to his room and after running his hands under the hottest water the hotel seemed able to provide and changing his clothes he resumed damage control despite still being able to hear Ren’s cries from the next room. Phasma remained in her room.

When Hux found his mind drifting he carefully outlines what both he and Phasma were tasked with if they were to endure this nightmarish event. She was phoning the other cast members who had made comments. Using all they had to co-erce, refute and retract comments. Hux was left in charge of the sponsors and upcoming work for companies who were now dubious of using Kylo Ren’s image. 

The noise next door died down quickly but then the silence is more distracting to Hux than the tantrum. Hux continued to work regardless. He shouldn’t have to reward Ren for halting his destructive outbursts. 

 

Hux didn’t know how long it was but the light had faded outside to darkness and the artificial lights of the city lit up his window. A knock at the door broke his concentration and upon answering it Ren stood hunched in the doorway. There was still dried blood in his hair and a thin trail down his arm to his fist at his side.

“Is there any way I can give you what you need and carry on working?” Hux asked dismissively. He scowled up at Kylo who stood hunched in the doorway.  
“I don’t know, Should I go?” He asked “If you’re busy,” Kylo shrugged and glanced back down the corridor towards his room.

“No,” Hux huffed out, frustrations still in his breath, “Of course i’m busy but...Come in, i suppose,” Hux caught Ren’s sleeve and pulled Ren in across the room towards the sofa. 

The door closed with a thump behind them as Hux picked up his tablet and phone on the way past the table. He set the electronics down on the arm of the sofa and lay down. Hux sat, his back against the arm of the seat and one leg up as he drew Ren in.

“Come here,” He said gently and drew Kylo in. Ren knelt in the gap of Hux’s legs and then lay down, wrapped his arms around Hux’s torso and lay his head on Hux’s chest.  
“Is this okay?” Kylo asked, his voice muffled against Hux’s shirt.  
“Yes, just don’t drool on me, or I won’t be happy,” Hux ran his fingers through Ren’s hair, avoiding the crusted blood and the tender spot it surrounded.  
“You’re never happy,”  
“I am on occasion,” He said as he ran a finger along the shell of Kylo’s ear. Kylo shivered under the touch, “But I do still need to work,”  
“I know. Thank you,”

“I know how tactile you are,” Hux said as he reached over Ren for his tablet,  
“Am not,” Kylo muttered stubbornly.  
“We wouldn’t be here otherwise,” Hux said exasperated. He massaged absent mindedly the base of Kylo’s skull.  
“It’s childish,”

“Maybe, now be quiet, I'm working,” Hux said. He rested his tablet at the back of Kylo’s shoulders. He felt Kylo squeeze his arms around him briefly and then sigh and relax into Hux. His fingers continued to run through Kylo’s hair as he read through and replied to emails and correspondence. Slowly but surely, a catastrophe was being averted.

Hux worked until his eyes hurt and then some. It wasn’t until Phasma text him to ask if he’d eaten that he realised it had long since passed dinner time. He text her that his door was open and to bring enough for three. He prodded at Ren’s shoulder but couldn’t rouse him. 

Phasma knocked twice before letting herself in.  
“The kitchens are sending up the food in five minutes is Ren joining...us, oh,” Her eyes fell on Kylo and then met Hux’s in surprise and scepticism.

“It helps,” Hux said quietly as he pulled up an email and handed over his tablet to her, “What do you think of that?” He asked.  
“Helps who?” She asked and Hux shrugged. The movement garnered a moan from Ren who shifted and opened his eyes. “Don’t get up on my account,” Phasma said as she cocked her head to one side to meet Kylo’s sleep-addled gaze.

“Dinner will be here in five, if you’re hungry,” Hux said before Kylo could reply to her.  
“Are we okay?” Kylo asked as he pushed himself up and Hux sat up against the cushions.  
“We’re fine,” Hux nodded, “Go wash that blood out of your hair, before the hotel staff get here and make a scene,” Kylo met Hux’s eyes quickly and then pushed himself up to his feet with a sigh and stepped past them both to the bathroom.

“The press release looks good to me,” Phasma said, “We’re not going to make it out unscathed, but we’re not going to be hit as hard as if we’d been unprepared,”  
“We’ll release this tomorrow, first thing,” He nods to the tablet as he took it back from her and set it to the side, “Are we still good for filming? No last minute changes, or refusals to work with us,”

“We’re good.” Phasma nodded, “I’d forgotten how much ‘holier-than-thou’ other PAs like to pretend they are,” Phasma dead-panned. “We’ve got enough support and all the tweets have been taken down,”  
“Well done, Is there anything else that needs attending to tonight?” Hux asked her.  
“Not tonight, no,”

“How goes correspondence Phasma?” Ren asked as he stepped back out of the bathroom. The dampness of his hair dripped down onto his collar but the matted dark patch of blood had gone.  
“Your co-workers are assholes,” She said as she looked up.  
“Why do you think I pretend to be someone else?” Kylo said as he passed her and crossed back to the sofa.

“Well you could have pretended around the rest of the world as well,” Hux said as Ren returned to his seat beside him. “Maybe a few more wouldn’t be jumping to support Finn as the victim,” Hux muttered.  
“Is he suing?” Kylo asked.  
“No, the publicity and media is a war zone, he knows that from what he’s quoted as saying,” Phasma said. Hux was grateful for the small mercy but that didn’t mean Finn wouldn’t sue in the future.

“We were lucky it wasn’t just about you, we’re not the sole focus of the backlash,” Hux explained. The article had listed another four actors by name that indulged in dubious practices, even if they had all been mentioned casually rather than in the depth of Ren’s exposure.

“How does Rey expect us to work with her for the book, after pulling this?” Kylo asked.  
“She doesn’t. Emailed this morning, probably when she knew the article was about to rip into us. Almost lost it under the weight of everything else” Phasma admitted.  
“She’s covering your mother’s campaign now,” Hux said. He tapped his pen against the arm of the chair as he spoke.

“How’d you know that?” Kylo snapped.  
“We hacked her phone and email records when we first got a hold of her details. She’s been in contact with Organa herself, and her team,” Hux said “She’s been offered a place on their publicity team,”

“I should be teaching her!” Kylo burst out and Hux hastily leant out of his space as Kylo’s arm shot out and thumped hard into the arm on the sofa..  
“Your teaching experience is fairly limited,” Hux said, “Luke drama-queen Skywalker didn’t exactly give you the greatest training to set you up for life,” Ren glared and Hux rolled his eyes. “You threatened her and she tore you down in public. That’s not really the basis for a good working relationship,” 

“I can tear her down,” Kylo growled.  
“We have other priorities than one journalist,” Hux reminded him but Kylo didn’t seem to hear him.  
“You might,” Kylo scoffed.  
“Don’t start this Ren,” Hux warned but Kylo was utterly undeterred.  
“I want her back here, for your sake I suggest you get her back,” Kylo demanded and Hux turned.  
“For my sake,” Hux said slowly, “Is that a threat?”  
“You know? I think it was,” Kylo said cockily.  
“Then you might want to reword it,” Hux warned,  
“Why would you prefer me to include an ‘or else,’ to be more blatant,” Kylo asked and Hux clenched his fists at his sides.  
“Or else what Ren? What are you going to do to me?” Hux asked sharply.

“Boys!” Phasma shouted over their growing volume of retorts. “You don’t want to have security called up here, do you?”

“Why not. Hux will just get rid of them,” Kylo waved a hand in Hux’s direction. “Only thing he forgets sometimes is that he can’t get rid of me,”  
“Get your hands out of my face,” Hux whacked Kylo’s hand away.  
“Who knows, you might have it easy,” Kylo sneered, “I’m surprised you haven’t thought about it already,”

“I’ve worked with you for almost four years, of course I've thought about it. I’d be bored and miserable,” Hux said, “It might be easier but what would be the point?” A knock on the door interrupted them and Hux shoved himself up from the sofa to answer it. 

 

“Good evening Sir,” The waiter greeted Hux cheerfully as he opened the door. a full trolley in front of him promised a delicious meal.  
“Good evening,” Hux nodded and stepped aside as the waiter pushed the trolley inside.

“Where would you like me to set these down for you?” The porter nodded to the six covered dishes on the tray before him.  
“Just on the table, thank you,”

“Good evening Sir, Madam,” The waiter nodded to Phasma and Ren as he greeted them. Ren kept his eyes on the floor and an awkward silence stretched between them as the porter slowly relieved his trolley of the food trays and cutlery.

“Just leave the tray outside your room when you’re done or call someone to collect it,” The waiter explained. His eyes darted between the three of them and Hux knew their argument still lingered in the air. “Have a good evening sir,”  
“Can’t get worse,” Hux said under his breath as he shut the door and turned back to his colleagues.

 

Hux dropped back into the seat beside Kylo and refused to look up at him.  
“Sorry,” Kylo muttered and Hux felt him as pressure against his shoulder.  
“Don’t apologise. Apologies are for if you know it won’t happen again, or you want something,” Hux said. A mantra he’d been told often as a child and had ingrained itself permanently in his character.  
“I do want something,” Kylo replied.  
“I’m not bringing that scavenger back here for you,” Hux said, irritance slipping into his tone, “We have more important things to focus on. She’s an outlier who we’ll probably never hear from again. For now we deal with the fall out,”  
“I’m not apologizing because I want the girl,” Kylo said.  
“Then please, enlighten me,” Hux snapped and glared across at Kylo who looked starled and wary; nervous even.  
“You can’t be so dense,” Kylo huffed.  
“Insult me some more Ren, I’m in the mood for it, can’t you tell?” Hux said sharply and tore his eyes away. 

“He’s apologizing because he doesn’t like you being mad at him,” Phasma said when Hux reached for his cutlery and deliberately returned his attention to his meal .  
“Then he can say that,” He said shortly.  
“I don’t want you to hate me, and I didn’t mean to threaten you,” Kylo said, “Well I did, but I just wanted you to listen to me,”  
“I’ll listen better if you explain yourself better. You want a lot of things, a lot of the time, and you don’t seem to think about what will happen when you get what you want,” Hux said with a sigh. His anger bubbled near the surface but Kylo’s words were having their desired impact. He wondered when he became so easy influenced by the man.

“She’s important. I was going to teach her the power of influence. I wanted her allegiance. Especially now she’s developed such close relations with Han Solo and Leia Organa,” Kylo explained. I quaint idea but there were far too many unreliable conditions to having such an alliegance.

“Which makes her a dangerous liability,” Hux summarised as he stabbed at his food.  
“I was going to invite her back anyway,” Phasma said as she plucked another duck roll from Kylo’s plate.  
“Why?” Hux asked, his attention snapped up from his meal.  
“The opportunity to sift through her files and contacts again. Pick her brain. She won’t get any quotes or recordings from me.” Phasma said and then shrugged, “ And I’d like to know if she knows who I work for,”  
“So Phasma gets what she wants,” Kylo huffed and picked at his food.  
“Phasma’s doing this for something other than pride-,” Hux started to say, but then when he spotted Phasma’s glance from the corner of his eye, he knew the words that were coming.

“-A damn good lay,” Phasma added. Hux suppressed a groan.  
“Funny,” Kylo sneered.  
“She can make a mistake and it won’t necessarily cost you,” Hux exlpained. “If you make a mistake its more likely to cost all of us,”

“I don’t make mistakes,” Kylo muttered.  
“Really? so all those times we’re left scrambling to pick up the pieces were intentional. I feel much better about all those days without sleep now,” Hux snarked and rolled his eyes.  
“Bad intelligence,” Kylo muttered.  
“I know, it happens. But it’s better to plan for it and take the less risky route to success rather than walk straight into a minefield,”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Kylo said under his breath  
“I know,” Hux said and smiled to himself, “Get used to it,”  
“You’re not better than me,” Kylo hissed.  
“Debatable,” Hux shrugged and set his fork down to reach a hand around Kylo’s lower back, “Sorry,”

“What do you want?”  
“To say sorry,”  
“Why?”  
“Because you need to hear it,”  
“Okay,” Kylo nodded and when he glanced down his frown loosened into a small smile and as Hux returned to his food Kylo’s knee leant out against Hux’s. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Hux!” Hux wiped the water from his face and ducked out from under the shower spray as a heavy rapping came from the bathroom door.  
“What?”  
“Phone!” Kylo yelled back.  
“Can’t they leave a message?”  
“It’s Snoke!”

Hux stepped out of the shower and still dripping wet unlocked the door and took the phone from Ren.   
“Sir?” Hux answered the call and Snoke’s breathing voice offered no greeting.  
“There’s been a disturbance,”  
“We’ve been dealing with the release of the article,-”  
“No, something else,” Snoke paused.

“What’s happened sir?” Hux asked when Snoke didn’t appear to continue  
“That’s not relevant to your interests,” Snoke interjected and Hux inwardly cursed himself.  
“Of course sir, How do you want me to proceed?” He asked accommodatingly.

“I need Kylo Ren to come to me immediately, Your services will not be required,”   
Kylo took the towel from over his shoulder and began pressing it carefully to Hux’s body to dry him. His movements were quick and his eyes were steadily focused on Hux’s face.

“May I ask how long he will be detained, sir?” Hux asked. Kylo’s actions stilled and he raised an eyebrow at Hux as he wrapped the towel around Hux’s shoulders.  
“That will depend on how responsive he is to my instruction,” Hux shivered at his tone and Kylo watched his expression.

“Yes sir, I’ll have him on a plane as soon as possible,” Hux replied. Snoke acknowledged him and the line went dead between them. Hux stared at the phone screen until it faded to black and Kylo dragged the towel over his forearms.   
“You take a whole phone conversation right in front of me looking like that,” Kylo said with a nervous smirk.  
“Snoke wants to see you,” Hux said blankly, “You’re to be gone indefinitely,”  
“Are you coming?” Kylo asked hopefully.

“No,” Hux told him as he took the towel from him.“Pack your stuff, you’ll be on the first flight out,” Ren nodded sharply and Hux turned away from him. He pulled up Phasma’s contact and text her quickly; telling her the news and asking her for a copy of the next month’s itinerary. Hopefully there would be something of Ren’s schedule to be salvaged, some things he could do himself wherever Snoke decided to hold him until further notice. 

“Indefinitely doesn’t mean forever,” Hux heard Ren say. When he turned back Ren was still looking at him.

“Are you going to pack?” Hux asked sharply.  
“I'm going!” Ren threw up his arms in annoyance and turned on his heel. Hux quickly dressed with the clothes he’d left on the chair by the bathroom door and smoothed over his hair. 

“Have you lost your phone again?” Hux asked as he followed Ren into the bedroom,  
“Yes!”  
“Are you going to lose it if I get you a new one?”  
“Yes,”

“Do you want me to call?” Hux asked more softly. Ren paused and hung his head low.   
“I don’t know if I’ll be able to answer,” He said stubbornly as he briefly glanced up at Hux. 

Hux’s phone began ringing again and despite Ren’s growing temper, evident by the way he was haphazardly throwing out clothing from drawers, Hux felt obliged to answer it.

“What is it?” He snapped as he answered the phone to the unknown number.   
“Is that a Mr Hux?” A quiet male voice came down the line.  
“Yes,”  
“I'm David Chambers from Allied Medical. I'm sorry sir, I have some bad news to relay to you,”  
“The novelty of bad news has worn off,” He huffed and then when no further reply came he grit his teeth, “What is it?” He   
“It’s your father. He died this evening at 9.39,”  
“How?”  
“A combined stroke and heart attack, the paramedics did their best but couldn’t save him,” The man explained briefly. Hux took a steadying breath before replying.   
“Quite,”  
“I can give you the details of where your father has been taken so you can make arrangements,”  
“Thank you,” The man rattled off an address that Hux scribbled down on a sheet of paper from a notepad on a side table. Kylo didn’t spare him a glance as he did so.

He hung up the phone as he was wished further condolences. He dropped it to the table and stood abruptly.   
“Excuse me,” Hux said, though Ren didn’t appear to be listening.

 

Hux exited the room took only a couple of steps from the door and sank to the floor in the empty entrance hall between the bedroom and living spaces. It didn’t feel real, the whole phone call could have been imagined. Both phone calls felt as though they could have been imagined. Designed simply to pull the carpet from under Hux’s feet. His breath escaped him and he felt as though he’d taken a punch to the gut. Hux shifted so that his back was against the wall and he focused on a single spot on the opposite wall. 

Hux had lost his mother years before and it had felt both more and less. He hadn’t spoken to his father in over five years but hearing of the death made him feel suddenly very alone. Hux was good at being on his own but this was different. His father was indeed a great man, one who had earned respect and Hux had lived with his father’s ethics like they were each a reflection in the other’s mirror image.

The door handle was twisted sharply and noisily and the door beside him was yanked open.  
“Hux, I need-” Kylo’s request faltered, “What’s the matter with you?”  
“Whatever you need can wait,” Hux replied shortly. He didn’t look up until he saw Ren step past his periphery, and then only briefly as he rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t like waiting,”  
“Ren, sit,” Hux waved a hand at the opposite wall,  
“On the floor?”  
“For five minutes just- Do whatever, in silence,” He looked up and met Kylo’s gaze, “Time it if you must but just-,” He sighed, “Please,”

By some miracle Ren shut his mouth and sank to the floor against the wall facing Hux. Kylo looked significantly oversized to be sat on the floor. Still in silence he lent one leg against Hux’s ankle. Hux didn’t pull away but dropped his head down onto his knees and began running through all that would need to be done in order to set his father to rest. 

When he looked back up at Ren he felt like a lot longer than five minutes had passed. Ren was watching him. When Hux looked back Ren’s attention didn’t waver and his leg pressed more firmly to Hux’s.   
“My father has died,” Hux explained.  
“Oh,” Kylo blinked twice and he frowned confused and not an once sympathetic. “I thought you hated him,”  
“We were too similar, and both not enough for the other,”  
“Are you going to take time off?” Kylo asked.  
“I won’t need to,”  
“Not everything is a need,”  
“No, your whole life is what you want,” Hux snapped with a sneer.  
“I don’t get everything I want,”  
“Nobody does,” Hux said defeatedly.

“Are your five minutes up?” Kylo asked after a short awkward silence.  
“Yes, though I may need another five minutes at some point,”  
“Okay,” Ren nodded. “I want a strong enough image and fan base that I can break away from Snoke, without giving him warning that I'm planning that,”  
“That’ll take time, and carefully planning,”  
“We have time,”

“We?” Hux asked. If he left Snoke’s employment he would risk being hunted down like he had hunted down others.   
“I don’t want you to go anywhere,” Kylo assured him and the temptation to agree to the reckless and unthinkable idea grew.  
“Another want,” He said in retaliation before something akin to agreement slipped from him  
“More of a need,” Kylo shrugged and kept his eyes on Hux, still hopeful. Hux considered him for a moment.

“You only admit your weaknesses to me,” Hux said. He’d been able for years to read Kylo’s weaknesses in the tension of his fists or the angle of his posture but it was a wholly other think to be allowed free access to Kylo’s thoughts. Hux realised that he’d been taking it for granted for a long time now.

“That’s a weakness itself, isn’t it?” Kylo scowled down at the ground  
“Yes,” Hux scrubbed a hand down his face and felt a churning in his gut, “I feel like I need to shower again,”

“Here,” Kylo reached into his pocket and threw a small bottle to him. Hux turned it over in his hand, travel sized anti-bact hand gel.  
“Thank you,” He said gratefully as he looked back up at Kylo.

 

“Do I have to catch a plane today?” Kylo asked.  
“Depends on when the next one flies out. You could commission a plane just for yourself,”  
“If I ask Phasma will she put me on one for tomorrow?” Kylo asked tentatively.  
“And why exactly would you delay attending to Snoke’s commands?”  
“You need me,” Kylo said it like it was the most obvious reason, the most obvious justification for disregarding his lifelong benefactor’s demands.

“I don’t,”Hux said firmly and Kylo watched him skeptically.  
“I don’t believe you,”  
“It doesn’t matter what you believe. This is business. Your personal interests don’t come before Snoke’s,” Hux said carefully.

“Fine,” Kylo pushed himself up to his knees and shuffled closer until he could lean into Hux, “I’ll need that phone. I’ll call if or when I can,” Kylo slid his hands behind Hux’s neck and tipped Hux’s head up. Hux raised his hand up to Kylo’s hand on his neck and curled his fingers around Ren’s hand and pushed himself up to capture Kylo’s lips in a kiss. When he pulled away he kept his eyes shut for several seconds longer than necessary.

“I don’t need you checking up on me Ren,” Hux said.   
“Pretend it’s for my benefit,”  
“It will be for your benefit,” Hux said, finally opening his eyes to see Kylo crowding into his vision.  
“Uh huh,” Ren hummed a smile pulled at his lips though it looked as though he was fighting the expression for Hux’s sake. “Don’t miss me too much,”  
“When have I ever missed you?” Hux drawled in reply.

 

Without Ren taking up their time Hux and Phamsa simply have his image to maintain and recover in his absence. They release a total of three statements which have dwindling impact. 

Hux dutifully arranged his father’s funeral. A largely military affair that cost Hux little effort once the relevant parties were informed. Brendol Hux was a well respected man with a great many peers. Hux would have to attend if only for those peers to have someone to express their condolences.

As Hux compiled the growing list of attendees his thoughts began to drift to Kylo’s half-formed plan of leaving Snoke’s employment. Hux considers if this funeral might grant him an opportunity of his own. With powerful men came sincere offers of ‘ I’m very sorry for your loss, if there’s anything I can do,” Hux glanced down the list of attendees and considered good few names and acquaintances that might be of use. It would be terribly impolite to discuss business at a funeral, but it would not be entirely rude to secure acquaintances and contacts.

Hux completed three pages of lists of how each contact might be made useful in the event Snoke became their adversary. He was in the process of prioritising each contact when an errant thought cross his mind and he was left staring blankly at the page in front of him. 

 

Hux sat back in his seat and looked at the notes spread around him.   
“I could stop this right now,” He said out loud to no-one but himself, “I could walk away from Kylo or Snoke. I could follow through with everything I’ve worked for or everything I-,” He said, “Crap,” He’d already committed himself to Kylo’s plan without a second thought. Hux ran a hand over his hair and shook his head. He pushed himself up out of the chair and turned away from the desk. Kylo wasn’t going anywhere on his own, anywhere without Hux. 

“Damn you!” He yelled as he threw the pen clear across the room. His breath was rapid and heaving as his gaze shot around the room. “If we’re going to survive this we need a plan,” He said aloud, solely to himself. “I’m never going to live this down,” Hux muttered and grabbed a sheet of paper from the table and scooped up his pen from the ground. 

“First, I need to know the enemy’s strengths and weaknesses,” He said as he jotted down a note, “Then a goal and a time frame...” He continued in that way for the rest of the day. He phone didn’t ring. No-one came to his door. Hux wrote until his pen ran out of ink and blisters appeared across his fingers.

 

Snoke called Hux three days later and avoided any mention of Kylo. Hux didn’t know if he was aware of his and Kylo’s developing relationship. Hux certainly wouldn’t mention in and more than he’d ask how the weather was faring.

Snoke called to instruct him on his next covert mission: To destroy Hosnian Prime Resourcing. With the details shared the call ended and Hux had gained a focus and a target.

 

Hosnian prime resourcing was based just outside of New York and had been a powerful supporter of Leia Organa’s campaigns. They trained staff for most of the major campaigns and administrations covering offices across the country though the highest achievers always seemed to choose Organa’s campaigns to work with. Hux had acquired several informants from their programmes over the years. He’d found them adequately trained but with little knowledge of stealth and poor enterprising skills. 

When he and Phasma had put their staff through training programmes there were no such blatant faults. When staff were no longer needed for working with Kylo and themselves they were redistributed into other local organisations allied with First Order Enterprises. Allied organisations paid The First Order graciously for workers trained under them. They’d long since gained a reputation for the ability and standards of skills displayed by the workers.

Hosnian Prime resourcing would be a difficult target, especially to target in the way Snoke wished. A complete destruction. Still, Hux had his weapons.The most valuable of weapons being an alibi. 

 

Snoke had designated a week for Hux’s task and his fathers funeral was to be held at the beginning of that week. Hux considered completing his operation on the day of the funeral in order to have an emotional alibi or indeed employ someone of similar stature and appearance to attend, albeit briefly, and then disappear into the crowds. He could do it himself and hire a car under an assumed name in order to complete the act and return to his act of bereavement before he was missed by the hotel staff. Phasma was also a reliable option for providing an alibi for any given day or time. 

In any case, Hux had no connection to Hosnian Prime Resourcing, and he frequently had his photo wiped from national databases of all description. With careful planning, he’d never even be asked what he thought of Hosnian Prime Resourcing’s collapse and destruction.

 

It was still dark as Hux packed his rucksack with the necessary essentials. He glanced down and catalogued what he could see and where it would be in relation to where he could reach if he needed to work in the pitch black. A torch was clipped to an inside zip pocket if he needed it but any light out of the ordinary would give away his position. Four sedatives neatly lined up in a side pocket, extra knives, a mirror in an accessible side pocket, his data-pad to hack the CCTV and computers, his lock picking set and a ready supply of gloves and anti-bacterial gel would be the first items to hand. He didn’t have a gun. Guns were noisy, messy, traceable and led to carelessness.

His attention was drawn away when he heard his phone buzz to life on the table. He crossed the room and thumbed through the menu until he could view the message. It was from an unknown number. 

Please don’t - Kylo.

There wasn’t time to call. Hux had orders from Snoke and Kylo wasn’t here to question his motives. Hux had a mission and a solid alibi he couldn’t risk not using. He turned his phone off, lifted the bag to his shoulder and exited his room

 

Four cars remained in the underground parking lot of Hosnian enterprises so Hux would have to be careful not to be seen. Their security could easily be avoided or circumvented but if any other staff saw him, they’d have to be more permanently dealt with. Hux’s first port of call were the financial department’s offices. Their terminals would be more easily accessible and contain valuable data. 

This may not have been his ideal mission under the ideal circumstances but Hux worked quickly to erase all the files, delete the back ups and corrupt all the outgoing data. Hosnian Prime would be inconvenienced by this, maybe even stalled, but they wouldn’t be destroyed. 

Hux moved on to his next task. A higher level in the building promised more security and more key data management. Hux entered through a locked in through a service stairway door and paused, listening for any movement, human or machine. when he heard none he followed the corridor down towards the executive offices. 

 

A light in one of the far offices made Hux pause his step and circle round to investigate.   
“Hey! Whose there?” Hux inwardly cursed as he eyes darted up the corridor. A weedy looking guy holding a cup of something was walking towards him in the dark corridor. His footfalls were light but Hux shouldn’t have missed him.

“Hello, hey sorry. I’m Jimmy,” Hux said and did his best to look sheepish and insecure. The hoody and loose trousers around his thinner frame could fool someone into thinking he was a younger, “I’m interning with finances. I was working late to catch up and they’ve locked the main doors. I was looking for security to let me out,”

“I didn’t think Finances were taking on interns at this time of year,” The guy said as stepped closer and Hux inhaled a waft of cigarette smoke.   
“I guess I’m just lucky,” Hux shrugged.  
“I’ll just phone down for you,” He said and nodded inside to the open office doorway. Hux shot out his hand to the guy’s arm as he turned towards his office, and Hux noted the little muscle over the guy’s forearm. He cast a wary look over Hux who squeezed his hand around the guy’s forearm and smiled.

“Thank you so much,” Hux said. His overly grateful attitude was enough to make his own stomach clench butt he guy he was putting on the show for was buying enough of it to hurry his movements. 

 

The room was about six metres square with one wall lined with windows. All but one had the blinds were drawn and Hux couldn't see any lights on in any of the overlooking buildings. Beside the undrawn blind a small plastic ashtray, half full of dog-ends, sat in the corner of the windowsill. In the back corner a box of personal effects was half unpacked, including several frames which were intended no doubt for the grey walls. Only recently risen to this level of management Hux guessed. 

“Oh wow, what do you get up to in here?” Hux asked as he circled the desk and leant over pretending to read the reports pushed to one side. 

The guy set his mug down a filing cabinet and shuffled his papers haphazardly until he unearthed the phone. In his distraction Hux slipped loose one of the sedative syringes from it’s pocket and hid it from view behind his sleeve.

“Nothing that should have ended up in this mess,” The guy said distractedly. “I’m still getting my bearings to be honest, my predecessor might’ve had a system but I can’t figure it out,”

“Really?” Hux hummed as he stepped in quickly beside the guy as he moved to dial and pressed the needle into the guy’s neck. He startled and moved to shove Hux away but Hux caught his arm around the guy’s neck and pressed down to release the contents of the syringe. 

Papers flew from the desk as the guy flailed against Hux’s grip and then he quickly pushed against the desk and Hux was shoved back against a low cabinet. The sharp corner dug into his back as the guy threw his whole body weight back and then grabbed forwards again as Hux winced and momentarily loosened his grip. The guy grabbed a pen and without looking jabbed it back into Hux. The force of it was that of a child and though it caught Hux’s arm it wasn’t by it as he stepped back out of reach. The guy stumbled, his hand dropped from his neck where the needle had been knocked out. A drop of blood could be seen against his tan skin. Hux stepped quickly past him to the door but the sedative was taking a strong effect as the guy struggled to support his weight against the cabinet. 

 

When Hux was convinced the sedative had taken effect he quickly straightened the room to it’s previous state of disrepair and propped the guy up in the corner of the room just out of view of the door. The computer opened immediately into a homepage and requested a password. Hux scowled and glanced over the mess of papers on the desk. He leant across the workstation and opened the top desk. The top notebook had a clear plastic cover on it, and beneath the cover a yellow post-it with user name and password written out clearly. Hux sighed, sometimes things were too easy. As he leant over the keyboard and typed in the user details a twinge in his back from his impact with the cabinet reminded him not to consider this easy. He’d already made mistakes.

 

An hour later Hux ducked out of the garage entrance, a file in his backpack full of Hosnian Alliance’s information on key players, investments and interests, and Organa’s campaign resourcing needs.

Above him alarms blared and heralded the evacuation of an already near-empty building. One employee wouldn’t make it out, having fallen asleep at his desk with a cigarette that had fallen onto a stack of paper. Flames licked at the upper floors where a ‘glitch’ prevented the water systems from initiating. The servers too had been compromised and by the time Hosnian employees attempted to access them there would be no data left to retrieve. Hosnian Prime would fall. Had fallen.

Hux could hear the emergency response teams heading his way as he shed his dark hooded clothes, replaced them with a blue polo shirt, navy jacket and a hat to cover his distinctive hair. He lingered in the crowd until police officers arrived and began herding people away from the burning building. He turned tail and and headed away. There was no motive, and no video evidence or physical evidence linking him to the scene. Hux would be unlikely to be asked in casual conversation whether he’d heard about the attack on Hosnian Prime.

Leia Organa’s Resistance wouldn’t be recruiting from that base of operations any more. Their growing campaign would be severely hindered and whatever Snoke’s plans were, could progress all the faster.

 

Hux spent an hour in the shower when he finally returned to the hotel. He scrubbed his skin until it felt raw and still he could feel the lingering smoke and greasy touch of his evening’s activities. He scraped his nails clean and double shampooed his hair.  
He phoned down to reception as he was drying off to request a new pillow. The excuse being that his current one seemed to be allowing his allergies to flare up.   
It was another half an hour before the dopey receptionist appeared at his door and offered him a thin replacement. He accepted it and as he shut the door he threw it to the corner. He lay his head on the cool travel pillow and stared up at the ceiling. 

The adrenaline had long since worn off, Hux lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as the clock ticked over to five am. He reached for his phone from the bedside table. There were no further messages from Kylo. Hux cursed under his breath and threw the phone back onto the bedside table. Even if Kylo had been here Hux wouldn’t have diverged his evening’s activities. Except he wanted to. He wanted to at the very least have someone here waiting for him. Someone to reach for. Somehow in the past few months Hux had grown desperately accustomed to Kylo’s affection. His physical touch a near constant reminder of their closeness. And Hux’s subconscious had taken that to mean that he was no longer alone. Hux reached for his phone and kept his eyes on Kylo’s last few messages until he finally let his eyes close.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo returned two nights after the fall of Hosnian Prime. The first Hux knew about it was the slam of the door to the next room that woke him from his sleep. He heard Ren swear as something else clattered to the floor. Hux was on his feet and straight through to the room next to his before he was awake enough to think about what he was doing. 

Hux didn’t hear Kylo’s words as the door opened. He pushed Kylo inside and kicked the door shut behind himself. His eyes tracked past the redness of Ren’s eyes in the dim light and he pulled Kylo down and kissed him. Ren met him but he pulled away as Hux’s hands moved lightly down his chest. 

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked, confusion in his tone.  
“I would’ve thought that was obvious,” Hux replied as his hands slid down Kylo’s sides and Hux took him in like a man deprived of water.  
“You’re, - smiling,” Ren said slowly, “You’re happy,”  
“You’re back,” Hux chuffed when he realised that yes, he was smiling.  
“So,”  
“I'm happy about that,” Hux said incredulously. His dipped his gaze down and shook his head slightly. If even Ren was surprised at his outburst it was definitely excessive. He should be embarrassed but Hux could do little more than relish in the feeling of Ren beneath his hands.

“I,-” Kylo started and then nothing more came. Hux looked up to see Ren’s face surprised and blank despite the tears still welled at the corners of his eyes. He looked lost.  
“You what?” Hux asked and he dropped his eyes to Kylo’s collarbone as he straightened his shirt.

“I love you,” Kylo said breathily.  
“That’s nice,” Hux hummed low and lent in to press his lips to Ren’s collarbone.  
“Nice? Hux!” Ren exclaimed as he pinched Hux’s side and Hux shoved him back towards the huge balcony window. Hux hummed and tilted his head back and pulled Kylo’s hands up from his waist.

“Feels nice to me,” Hux hummed.  
“I love you,” Kylo said again. His hands cupped Hux’s face and pulled him in. When he pulled away this time Hux could see nothing but affection returned in his expression, “And I might have done something stupid,”  
“That’s not surprising,” Hux muttered, “Can it wait until the morning?” He asked  
“I suppose,”  
“Then let me have this until then,” Hux ran his fingers up under Ren’s shirt. He pressed his thumbs down and dipped them just below his waistband as his fingers traced over Ren’s tensed abs. 

“I love you,” Ren said again and he pressed kisses along Hux’s shoulder and up his neck to just behind his ear.   
“You like saying that don’t you,” Hux muttered. the world was still and dark around them.  
“Makes this feel real,” Kylo said quietly as he halted his kisses in favour of leaning his forehead against Hux’s.  
“This had better be real,” Hux said as he pulled away and met Kylo’s gaze, “You need to shower and sleep,”  
“Will you shower with me?” Kylo asked as his hand looped around Hux.  
“No funny business,”  
“I just don’t want to let you go yet,” Kylo admitted and Hux pulled him into the tightest hug he could manage.

 

Hux undressed Kylo first and pushed him in the direction of the shower as he undressed himself. Kylo stood perfectly still, his head tipped back under the spray. Hux stepped in beside him an his hands traced the red and purple marks that littered Kylo’s skin. Everywhere that would be covered by his clothes. Some of the cuts still looked new enough not to have scabbed over and Hux circled those with the pads of his fingers. He stilled as his touch reached the inside of Kylo’s elbow and a small circle of bruising there.

“What does Snoke do to you?” Hux asked, not expecting an answer. For years Hux had tried not to think about the marks adorning Kylo’s skin whenever he returned from Snoke’s training, but now it felt personal.

“He says his training helps me focus,” Kylo said as he pushed Hux’s hands away from the marks and looked back at him soulfully.  
“It doesn’t,” Hux said firmly. “You don’t deserve this,”  
“Can we talk about it in the morning?”

“Are you okay?” Hux asked, his physical attention stilled as he waited for Kylo to answer.

“Yeah, Yeah I am,” Kylo said as he dropped his head to Hux’s shoulder and seemed to curl in around him. Hux poured out a small amount of shampoo into his hand behind Kylo’s back and massaged it into Kylo’s hair gently. He felt Kylo shudder under his touch and Kylo’s thumbs traced absently up and down over Hux’s hip bones. Kylo moaned as Hux massaged down to the base of his skull and either side of his neck. 

“Should I ask about your bruises in the morning too?” Kylo asked, the soft pads of his fingers tracing around the purpling bruises down Hux’s sides.

“Or don’t,” Hux said lightly. He didn’t want to tell Ren where he’d earned them. He pushed Ren back and reached for the detachable shower head, “Shut your eyes” Hux told him. Ren obliged and turned on the spot. He tipped his head back to Hux as the water washed the suds from his fringe and temples. 

As they towelled off Hux pressed kisses to Kylo’s chest and shoulders.  
“Won’t get many moments like this once you start filming,” Hux said quietly. Kylo looked up, his eyes wide an his grip tightened as he dug his fingers into Hux’s lower back and pulled him in, “I'm not being in the centre of a media hype,”  
“Long as you don’t go anywhere,” Kylo said as he pulled the towel for Hux’s hands. Hux lifted his free hand to Ren’s neck to pull down into another kiss. 

 

“We need to be up in five hours,” Hux said as they stepped from the bathroom and his eyes darted across to the digital clock on the side table.  
“Can we not start off on opposite sides of the bed?” Kylo asked and Hux pushed him towards one side of the bed as he circled to the other.

“How would you rather?” Hux asked and he pulled the covers over himself and rolled to face Kylo. Kylo reached for Hux’s hand beneath the covers and rolled over so his back was to Hux. With his grip on Hux’s hand he pulled Hux in close and shuffled back so they lay flush against each other. 

“I love you, Hux,” Kylo said into the pillow and he threaded his fingers through Hux’s and held them close to his stomach. Hux pressed a kiss to Ren’s shoulder, between two scabbed over cuts which ran across his shoulder blade.   
“Goodnight Kylo,” Hux whispered. He relaxed into the bed and his fingers curled tight around Ren’s. 

 

Hux woke first he next morning. He pulled away from Kylo to prop himself up on the pillows and when he reached back for his phone Kylo curled into him. As he checked the influx of messages and saw another day’s worth of madness stretching out before him he set it back down on the bedside table. 

Hux turned slightly so he could look down at Kylo, his face relaxed in sleep as it rarely was in his waking hours. As Hux looked down on him his chest felt tight and full, like something greater than Hux’s control had crawled inside and made it’s home. He gently traced his fingers along Kylo’s hairline, brushing the errant strands from Kylo’s forehead and tucking them behind his ear. Kylo made a small noise and buried his face into Hux’s side.

“I might love you,” Hux said as he continued to run his finger’s through Kylo’s hair, “And if I'm going to be driven to madness by anything it’s going to be you,”

“What?” Kylo sighed and blinked hard as he looked up with a bleary expression. “Were you talking to me?”  
“I think I might love you,” Hux said and Ren inhaled quickly.  
“Yeah, yeah me too,”  
“You can go back to sleep,” Hux said, “Still half an hour before we need to get up,”  
“I could,” Kylo shuffled back “You could too,” Hux shuffled down the bed and leant his forehead forwards against Kylo’s and breathed in deeply. He reached for Kylo’s hand beneath the covers. When he found it Kylo pressed against him, his head against Hux’s shoulder. Hux wrapped his other arm tightly around Kylo.

“You’re acting soft,” Kylo muttered, his eyes shut and revelling in the moment as much as Hux was,  
“I'm taking what I can, while I can,” Hux replied as his eyes slipped shut.  
“You can take more,”  
“This is good,”  
“I didn’t say it wasn’t,” Kylo said in retrun. For the first time in weeks Hux felt whole. He was warm and happy and the problems he knew were to come weren’t insurmountable. And for the first time ever he was accutely aware of it all.


	11. Chapter 11

It only took two large coffees to wake Kylo up enough for his morning rehearsals and filming. It took Hux three, with double the sugar he usually needed. Ren had worn a dark long sleeved top to cover Snoke’s marks. As he waited for his call to set his pulled at the cuffs further.

Kylo was shaking, his hands in fists at his sides. Hux saw the edge of fear in Kylo’s eyes as they distractedly darted around the faces of strangers on set. Extra make up had been used to cover the bruises even through the rehearsals which are being filmed for the director’s viewing and a behind the scenes extra. Kylo’s distrust of people and dislike of tight crowded spaces had returned; as always they seemed to more frequently when Snoke had been conducting ‘training’. Hux had never hated watching Kylo’s recovery from that training more than he did now.

“We need to take five. He needs a minute,” Hux said as the director scanned his scene notes.  
“Do you think you’re in charge here?” The director eyed him disdainfully, “He’s paid to act, I’m here to direct,”  
“If you’re any good at your job you can spare five minutes,” Hux reasoned arrogantly but the director turned away from him and waved over one of his assistants.

“Get off my set,” He said, waving dismissively over his shoulder to Hux who, in the presence of further crew was forced to retreat. The director was a fool and he’d pay but now Hux needed a new reason to halt production and remove Kylo from this environment even for a few short minutes.

Hux circled the set, keeping well out of the way of the director until he reached the generator for the wind machine and lights. The operators of the machines were off to one side discussing timings and Hux’s presence went unknown. Sleight of hand was a skill Hux had learnt early on and the generator’s inner workings were already pushed to near overload. Hux leant back and watched the scene around him as he pulled at a loose wire and peeled the thin insulation from another. With only one glance down he wrapped one exposed wire around the other and over the other side he loosened and removed a resistor from it’s socket. Still unnoticed, Hux returned to the outer edge of the set.

 

“Okay, ready in ten, nine, eight-,” The lights came on and then flickered down to nothing again. A crack was heard and the generator’s droning humwas silenced.

“Cut!” The directer called and Hux glanced between the crew who were all looking to each other for the answers, “What’s the matter now!”  
“Not sure, Give us a minute,” One of the engineers called over.  
“I don’t have a minute, I have a film to direct. Fetch another generator,” The director yelled and Hux’s expression fo concern mirrored those around him.  
“We only have the one on this side of the compound, we were told it was only rehearsals,”  
“Get it fixed,”  
“It’ll have to be reported too. Studio’s had too many accidents with generators in the past couple years,”  
“How long until I can get this scene filmed?”  
“We’ll see if we can fix it in twenty,”  
“Make it ten,” The director snapped and turned on he heel. the crew behind him shot each other tired and frustrated looks before they averted their gaze to the mess of wires inside the door of the generator.

 

Hux casually glanced over to Kylo who looked to have breathed an uneasy sigh of relief as the call of ‘take ten’ spread across the set. His eyes immediately found Hux on the outskirts of the set and made a beeline for him despite his co-star attempting to catch his eye.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Kylo said as he stepped up beside Hux and glanced back briefly to the damaged generator.  
“Then go and fix it for them,” Hux threw Kylo the part he’d removed, “And while you’re at it stop freaking out your soft skinned co-workers. Just because there’s enough make up to cover up your bruises,”  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kylo growled out and chucked the piece behind a shrub hedge in temper.

 

A foreign hand reached for Kylo to bring his attention back to where he was needed on set and he lashed out. Hux caught the woman who was shoved away from him but her clipboard hit the floor with a loud clatter and scattering of papers.  
“Sorry, wasn’t thinking,” He knelt with a wince to pick up the dropped clipboard.  
“That’s alright Mr Ren,” She said quietly, clearly shaken.  
“Where do you need me?” Kylo asked as he handed the woman back her notes and pen.

“Director says we can start the finaltakes for the sink scene if you’re ready. Wardrobe is waiting for you, then make up touch upson set in twenty,” She said quickly and pointed to the section in her notes as reference.  
“Thank you,” Kylo said, and glanced to Hux as the woman turned tail to resume her other duties.

“You can do this,” Hux assured him. Kylo breathed a small sigh of relief and Hux saw his fist twitch at his side, he wanted to reach out. Hux turned Kylo by his shoulders and pushed him in the direction of the wardrobe trailer, “Today won’t be the day to break you,” He said quietly in Kylo’s ear and felt the pressure of Kylo relax into his hands.

 

Not an hour later rain had set in. Ren continued to slip on the ground as they filmed and Hux mentally catalogued every wince. Soon the winces turned to scowls and then it was more than just Hux noticing his discomfort.

The director snapped and ordered him about unsympathetically until a particularly harsh fall had Ren stumbling back to his feet as he co-worker Alex offered him a hand up. Hux made a note never to encourage Kylo to take parts with this director again.

 

The tech support called a half day when another key piece of tech was found too damaged. The cover had slipped and the rain had interfered with the mechanics. Hux rolled his eyes as the director kicked up yet more fuss and ordered everyone to break for lunch. Hux dropped the broken zip tie nearby.

 

The studio had organised an extra two weeks to get everything right and these scenes were largely weather dependant. The sets were out in open air and the ground beneath them was all too liable to grow sodden and boggy.

“Can we go and get food?” Kylo asked as he fell into step beside Hux.  
“You don’t want to stick around, just in case?” Hux asked haughtily.  
“They’re re-doing the scenes with Mack and Charlie inside,” Kylo said, “I’ve got to be back for five this afternoon,”

“We could have something brought in to eat in your trailer,” Hux suggested and he felt Kylo’s arm brush against his once they were off the main set.

“Not really what I had in mind,” Kylo muttered. Hux felt Kylo’s hand press against the small of his back as they side stepped a crowd of interns heading for the cantine. A couple looked up but no one stalled them to request an autograph.

 

Kylo’s trailer was relatively well furnished. He could live in here for the duration of the filming stretch if he didn’t insist on accompanying Hux back to his hotel each night. Hux was especially fond of the sofas which surrounded a sturdy table which would no doubt double as Hux’s work desk in the next few days.

“A parcel’s arrived for you, Phasma dropped it off,” Hux said and Kylo looked up expectantly. Hux scooped up the brown paper wrapped box from the counter edge and handed it over. Hux turned to grab them both a bottle of water as Kylo unwrapped the outer cardboard to reveal a thin dark blue box.

“This was for you,” He said, his hand outstretched towards Hux. “Really,” He insisted, “I got this for you,” Kylo said Hux reluctantly took it from him and a smile began to grow on Kylo’s face, small and hopeful, wanting to please. Hux couldn’t help but eye both him and the box suspiciously.

“What is this?” Hux asked.  
“A puppy,” Kylo dead-panned, “Open it, I’ll just grab my coat,”

Hux watched him turn his back and disappear round the corner of the back room and then glanced back down at the thin box in his hands. He ran his finger under the edge of the box and lifted the lid. Inside, surrounded by white tissue paper were a pair of black leather gloves. As he lifted them out he found they were soft but cool to the touch, lined in suede. They’d reach up a couple of inches past his wrist.

Hux glanced quickly up but he couldn’t hear Kylo returning. Hux turned his back and slid one glove on carefully. The softness of the leather was doubly so in the touch of the suede insides. He slipped the other one on and the matching pair were a perfect fit and were flexible as he stretched out his fingers and curled them back in twice over. He rubbed his thumbs over his fingers and relished in the feeling.

“They look good on you,” Hux looked up. He hadn’t realized Kylo had returned. Kylo stepped towards him, and his eyes darted between Hux’s face and hands as he neared. Ren reached out and when Hux looked on apprehensively without pulling away he smoothed a hand over Hux’s open palm. “I like them,”

“They’re adequate,” Hux said and he pulled his hand away slightly to remove the gloves. Ren stilled Hux’s action and lifted the still gloved hand up to his face. He held it close enough that with very little deliberate movement Hux could run his thumb along Kylo’s bottom lip and traced his fingers lightly over Kylo’s jawline. He could feel the warmth of Kylo’s skin through the fabrics.

 

“Will you use them?” Kylo asked as he met Hux’s eyes with a soulful stare. .  
“I should think so,” Hux said and pulled his hand from Kylo’s loose grip and looked away as he pulled them off, “A little much for this weather though,”  
“Lunch now then?” Kylo said quickly changing the subject.

“Phasma’s booked you in for a radio interview at two, it’s on the phone so either here at or somewhere else quiet. We’ve got the revised contract signing for your next movie at 3.30 tomorrow,” Hux listed off as they exited the trailer and headed towards the exit.

“Have you read it?” Kylo asked.  
“Yes, your non-disclosure is pretty thorough, and they want to do a promo photo shoot, Show you connecting with the character in the next few weeks,”  
“Fun,” Kylo muttered.  
“Like your next three weeks of eighteen hour average filming days,” Hux drawled with a smile.  
“I'm an actor, Filming days I can do,” Kylo shurgged.  
“And you can pout at a camera,”  
“I'm going to invite my knights,” Kylko said with a grin, “Frame it as giving them life skills,”  
“I’m sure the studio could still find someone else,” Hux raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.  
“Got to introduce my beau to my crew,”  
“Never say that again,” Hux deadpanned and the rolled his eyes and glanced past Kylo to an interview being conducted with another actor on set.

“Hux,” Kylo caught his attention, “I love you,”  
“Don’t say that in public,” Hux hissed and scowled as he shot Kylo a glare and his eyes darted back to the reporter  
“I mean it,” Kylo say firmly but quietly, his own eyes following Hux’s gaze.

“Regardless,” Hux huffed, “You put your career at risk if you do,”  
“We’re not still in the eighties y’know,” Kylo said arrogantly. Hux bristled at the comment.“We won’t be shot on sight or be chased out of town by a pitchfork wielding mob,”

“Don’t be facetious,” He snapped, and Ren scowled. Hux lowered his voice as various crew members passed them, all glancing to the star at his side with the sour expression, “Its frustrating for you to act like what you say and do doesn’t have consequences,” Hux said, “Especially when my job is to deal with those consequences,”

“Lets just get lunch then,” Kylo muttered and with several determined long strides he sped up ahead of Hux.

 

There was something very disconcerting about the restaurant they’d arrived at. Or perhaps it was just the position they’d been placed in, a centre table out of view of all of the exits but in full view of all of the other patrons who seemed to have been seated around the edge of the room. Perhaps it was just the atmostphere around the two of them.

The food was acceptable, the ambience calm, and yet the company was dismal. Kylo had been quiet for much of there meal despite Hux’s attempts to engage him in conversation. There were few safe topics in this seating position and he’d never usually indulge in small talk, and yet Kylo’s silence was unsettling. After half an hour Hux gave up, just in time for their meals to arrive and it became excuse enough not to talk.

Hux had a forkful of food halfway to him mouth when Kylo paused and looked up at him.  
“What if we’re not good for each other,” Kylo said quickly. Hux felt his stomach roll. Suddenly there was a black hole in place of his heart and lungs and the noises from the restaurant fell away as the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears became all too loud.

“What?” He heard himself respond though the words sounded distant and vague.  
“All I do is frustrate you and I lo-, you’re really important to me,” He said and his eyes darted around the room instead of meeting Hux’s “And I’m just making you hate me instead. Maybe, if we weren’t, together,”  
“That’s not true. Don’t do that,” Hux said quickly. He set down his cutlery and reached across the table for Kylo’s arm but Kylo pulled out of reach.

“But Hux,”  
“Listen to me very carefully,” Hux said as he pulled back and levelled his steady gaze on Kylo, “You are important to me, whether you do things for me or not, whether you want to,- want to end this or not,” Hux said. His chest felt constricted and his hands began to shake. He clenched his fists in his lap, “This is really a conversation for somewhere other than a busy restaurant,” He said as steadily as he could, “But if I’m not enough for you,-”  
“You’re enough,” Kylo said quickly.

“I’m not exactly fulfilling your needs though am I,” Hux scowled down at the table and cursed himself for every weakness that had led him here, “I’ve tried wanting to do, things, with you, but I can’t and,- maybe you’re right, we aren’t good for each other,”

“I’m not breaking up with you because you won’t have sex with me,” Kylo said plainly and Hux cringed at his bluntness.  
“Keep you voice down,” Hux snapped and Kylo had the audacity to smirk at his irritation. His expression dropped back to a scowl that mirrored Hux’s own.

“I know,” Kylo snapped and he huffed in frustration, “Hux, am I enough for you?”  
“Yes,” Hux said determinedly,  
“All I want to do right now is hold you and kiss you and tell you how much I lo- care about you, and I will, as soon as we have some privacy after filming tonight,”

“Don’t mistake my frustrations for personal dislike, it’s not meant in that way,” Hux said quietly.  
“Just a core part of your personality,” Kylo shrugged.  
“Sorry,” Hux said and he couldn’t look up to Kylo’s face as he spoke.  
“I don’t accept it,” Kylo replied stubbornly.

 

“You wanted to end this two minutes ago,” Hux glared up at Kylo across the table, “You scared me, you prick,” The admission escaped him before he could stop his own honesty.

“But you’re not going to change and you don’t want anything,” Kylo countered, “Your rules,”  
“Fair enough,” Hux nodded  
“I’m sorry too,” Kylo said quietly.  
“I don’t accept it,” Hux replied quickly, mostly out of pettiness and Kylo looked up startled.  
“What! Why? you just said,-”  
“All those things you want to do right now,” Hux said  
“Uh huh,” Kylo hummed and watched Hux with wide eyes as he nodded minutely.

“Better make it good,” He kicked at Kylo’s foot beneath the table, Kylo briefly kicked back and Hux trapped Kylo’s foot between his own. “I don’t appreciate having the carpet torn out from under my feet, in public no less,”

“Are you all finished there Sirs?” The waitress asked as she approached their table. Hux glanced down at his food and realised his appetite had disappeared.  
“Yes, thank you,” Hux said and Kylo nodded when her eyes darted to him.  
“Was everything alright for you?” She asked.  
“Yes,” Hux added as he moved back from the table as she lifted he plate out of the way.  
“Is there anything else I can get for you?” She asked, “A dessert menu, coffee?”

“Will a hundred dollars buy your discretion?” Hux asked her and she glanced warily between him and Ren. She frowned and glanced back across the restaurant, presumably to locate a manager. When she turned back to them her confidence had returned.

“Sir, I’ll take your money,” She said assuredly, “But I don’t actually know who you are,”  
“Thank you, the bill then please,” Hux said abruptly and nodded. Across from his Ren smirked, his eyes on the floor.

Hux tipped her two hundred.

 

Hux listened as Kylo wormed his way past every one of the radio interviewer’s double edged comments and intrusive questions. It was the first live public interview since the story had broken weeks ago now and the interviewer had already asked Kylo twice why it had taken him so long to publicly address the rumours and accusations. Kylo glanced to Hux only twice as he explained how his private matters had taken priority and it was unfortunate that it had taken him so long to address the demeaning article.

The room they’d settled in temporarily was a spare conference room. Two dozen less than comfortable padded chairs surrounded a large rounded table and high windows let in only minimal light. Hux found the brief interlude tedious. He had no work to preoccupy himself, and he wasn’t sure if after the last couple of hours he could concentrate on it if he had.

After twenty minutes Kylo hung up and threw it aside into one of the chairs.  
“Are any other recording devices in the room” Kylo asked immediately.  
“No,” Hux said as he watched Kylo stand and walk towards him.  
“And no cameras,” He asked.  
“No,”  
“And how long until I'm needed back on set?” Kylo asked as he leant back against the table beside Hux’s chair and reached down his fingers tightened around Hux’s sleeve  
“Half an hour,” Hux answered as Kylo pulled Hux up towards him.

“I love you Hux,” He said and his hands traced up Hux’s sides to cradle his face and drew him into a kiss. Kylo’s wide smile disrupted the kiss and he pulled away to bury his head in the nape of Hux’s neck. Hux wrapped his arms tightly around Kylo’s shoulder’s and his fingertips trailed beneath Kylo’s hairline.  
.  
“I love you,” He said quietly, close to Kylo’s ear, “I love you,”  
“Will you tell me if that ever changes?” Kylo asked nervously.  
“I will,” Hux agreed, “I don’t expect it to though,”

“I’m sorry I scared you earlier,” Kylo said and Hux sighed at the memory still fresh in his senses. His stomach twinged and he shushed Kylo before he continued any further.  
“It’s a testament to your acting I suppose," Hux muttered sardonically, "That you can scare me so easily now,”  
“I like to be reminded you have them” Kylo shrugged, “Flaws,”


	12. Chapter 12

Filming continued and from the scenes Hux was allowed to witness from the set, Kylo started to enjoy himself again once his bruises had started to heal and the costume started to fit like a second skin.

Hux sat in Kylo’s trailer waiting for him. Heavy rain had him taking shelter rather than watching Kylo’s repeat performances. His phone buzzed loudly on the table beside him and he answered it without checking the caller display. 

“Hello,”  
“We need to talk,” The voice answered, Hux pulled the phone from his ear and glanced tot he display, unknown scrolled across the screen.  
“Who is this?”  
“I’m Rey,”  
“The journalist,” Hux said, his voice low. He swiped the call onto loudspeaker and set his phone back on the table. “What do you want?”  
“As I said, we need to talk. This week. Face-to-face,” She said plainly.  
“That’s not possible,” Hux said dismissively.  
“Hey, this is for your benefit,”  
“You can tell me that all you like but I've yet to hear anything remotely important to myself or Kylo Ren,” Hux told her and just as he spoke the door of the trailer opened and a rain drenched Kylo stepped inside. He called hello to Hux and grabbed a towel from the bathroom to dry off.

“Is that Kylo?” She asked dropped down beside him on the sofa.  
“Doesn’t matter, you’re talking to me,”  
“Tell him his Mom wants to talk,” Rey said just as Kylo returned to the table and dropped down onto the sofa beside Hux. His hair was dripping and water quickly soaked into the cushions around him. 

“What?” Kylo starts, Hux flicks the phone off loudspeaker and pressed a finger to Kylo's lips to keep him quiet, “What’s she talking about?”

“We’ll meet with you but not until our schedule is clear,” Hux said as he shot Kylo a look, “It could be several weeks,”  
“Leia would like me to meet with you in the next week. She plans to make an announcement concerning you and would like me to break the news beforehand,” Kylo flinched at Hux’s side.

“By all means tell us now,” Hux growled  
“No. find the time, Let me know,” She hung up and Hux dropped the phone back to the table without taking his eyes off Kylo. 

“Your mother has news that Rey has been tasked with passing on to us in person before it goes public. She wouldn’t tell me any more.” Hux explained “She’s a skilled scavenger,” Kylo eyed him sceptically, “I don’t lie to you Kylo, you know that,”

“It’s not that,” Kylo shook his head and droplets sprayed out around him and over Hux’s paperwork. He sheltered as much of he could and shoved Kylo and his dampness away. Kylo shot him a sideways glance and ran the towel haphazardly over his hair, “What could she possibly have to say?”  
“I’m sure we’ll see soon enough,” Hux said.

 

Hux sidled up to Kylo where he leant against a balcony overlooking the main dance floor. another club that claimed to be exclusive and yet every time Hux turned another person had a camera phone pointed their way. At least the booths on this level would suit their needs; a more discrete discussion and yet one that wouldn’t be overheard of recorded over the music.

Hux stood beside Kylo, a gap of a couple of inches separated them as they’d taken to maintaining in public and Hux more than often deliberately kept his eyes on everything except Kylo. Here he could be more relaxed, in a club this busy you needed your eyes on the person next to you if you were to hear and read a word they were saying. Hux’s eyes flit over the crowd below them; dozens sharing intimacies with strangers, and a handful more exchanging sexual favours. It turned Hux’s stomach and yet as he trained his eyes to the door and a safer area of the room a curdling in his gut twisted his thoughts in on themselves. Hux nudged Kylo’s side to get his attention.

“I know it might not be what you want. If you want to go and get a release with someone down there, I wouldn’t blame you,” He said and for a moment he thought Kylo hadn’t heard him, and a moment later Kylo’s face dropped and his eyes narrowed.  
“No.”

“As long as you know it’s an option,” Hux said. He couldn’t look up at Kylo so his eyes remained on the crowds beneath them. He could spot a handful of girls and guys who’d fit Kylo’s type if he was inclined. 

Kylo stood straight and Hux was forced to take a step back as Kylo closed in on him. Kylo stepped between Hux and the railing and walked him back into a darkened corner, out of sight of anyone, his eyes boring into Hux’s with a single minded purpose that both unnerved Hux and made him want to reach out. Hux felt Kylo’s fingertips spread out across his cheek, quickly followed by Kylo crowd into his space as he kissed him forcefully. 

“Don’t give me the option,” Kylo muttered between kisses, “I don’t want it.” Hux pushed him back a few inches and Kylo only moved as much as he was forced to, his chest was solid against Hux’s flat palms.

“You like sex. I can’t give you that.” Hux said and he hated the shame he heard echoing in his own voice.  
“If I’m not doing it with you, I don’t want to. Besides, if I need a release,” He held his left hand up as his right threaded through Hux’s hair to angle Hux’s gaze up “This is what I use,”  
“For how long?” Hux asked.

“Until you chop it off for stealing your shower gel and food off your plate,” Kylo said with a smirk.

“Then where would you wear my ring?” Hux grabbed for Kylo’s hand and deliberately pinched Kylo’s ring finger on his left hand. The idea had crossed Hux’s mind more than a few times since Kylo had returned from Snoke’s training. At first it had disgusted him, that he could be drawn to such sentimentalities, and yet now he’d given the idea some consideration Hux had found himself absent mindedly committing to the idea of marriage. He’d been imagining a future. He’d been designing strategies with side notes and considerations. From the look on Kylo’s face he’d not considered the idea for a fleeting moment.

“Ring-,” Kylo stuttered.  
“Not now. Not yet,”  
“Okay,” Kylo said and watched him unblinking. Hux could see his wide pupils blown in the low light and Kylo’s hands has paused in their attention seeking.  
“Think about it though,” Hux said hopefully and Ren nodded slowly.

“Rey’s here,” Phasma said, intruding. “What have you done to him?” She nodded to Kylo who remained staring at Hux, apparently dumbstruck. Hux mentally readied himself for the imminent confrontation and stepped out from Kylo’s hold with ease.  
“Not sure,” Hux shrugged nonchalantly and glanced back the way Phasma had come.  
“You and Kylo head to the booth. I’ll be there in a minute,”

 

Hux descended to the ground floor, and circled the club past the front doors and towards the bar. The lights lifted for a moment and across at the bar Hux caught sight of a vaguely familiar face. 2187 stood at the bar, his eyes scanning the crowd.   
“This isn’t a co-incidence is it,” Hux said as he stepped up to the bar beside him, seemingly unnoticed the building seemed designed so that the bar area seemed quieter compared to the noise of the club just a few metres away. The guy startled.  
“Crap, I er-,” The man straightened and backed away from Hux until he hit someone else.  
“You don’t want to be here,” Hux said with narrow eyes.  
“There are a few places I've wanted to be less,” The man said nervously, “You probably know about some of them,”  
“Read about them at least,” Hux said carefully. “It’s not you I was expecting to meet today,”  
“That’d be us kid,” Hux turned and his eyes first fell on the journalist Rey, and then on the man who had spoken. Han Solo.  
“Then by all means follow me,” Hux said as he led them through the crowd. 2187 waited at the bottom of the stairs at Rey’s insistence and Hux was only slightly relieved. 

 

As the booth came into view Hux levelled his gaze on Kylo’s striking eyes which had followed him as he ascended the stairs. The lighting around them changed briefly and Hux knew the moment the Kylo’s eyes bypassed him and fell on the people behind him. Phasma stood to greet their guests and Kylo was discretely but firmly pulled to his feet.   
“You brought a bodyguard. Really Rey, what do you take us for?” Phasma asked as she extended her hand to the journalist.  
“I figured I’d be outnumbered otherwise. Never hurts to have someone on your side right?” She looked directly at Kylo who’s eye remained on Han. He face was blank and though Hux wanted to step in beside him and snap him out of it, in present company it wouldn’t be advisable.

“Perhaps if we start discussions on the issue at hand. Whatever it is that Organa insists upon us hearing in person,” Hux said as he waved the guests to the opposite seat of the booth.  
“Sooner we hear it the sooner we can leave,” Kylo’s voice was cold and his expression unmoved. Han didn’t move to take a seat but rather stepped past Hux to look his son straight in the eye.

“You can drop the mask Ben,” Han said quietly, “I’m not here to fight you,”  
“There’s no mask, and you’re not here for me at all,” Kylo replied plainly.   
“If we could remain on task,” Hux looked to Rey and waved a hand in her direction to encourage her to speak up.   
“Leia would like to offer you help, within her power and ours,”  
“Help. You think I need help,” Kylo snapped, his eyes darted to Rey only briefly before returning to Solo.  
“Snoke’s downfall is coming and he’ll drag you down with him,”  
“Your mother and I still care about you Ben,” Han said, “We’ve seen how dangerous power and influence is before,”  
“Then you have no appreciation for it,”  
“If you two don’t sit down soon we’ll be noticed,” Phasma hissed, “And we’ll never get this over with,”  
“What’s your rush?” Kylo asked as he dropped into the seat and Han slouched into the seat opposite. Hux saw Phasma shoot a sultry look towards Rey who scowled and glanced down at her bag and pulled out thin file.  
“We know that Snoke intends to use you though we don’t know yet how,”  
“And what do you intend to do with me?” Kylo sneered.   
“Hey, let the girl speak,”  
“Listening was never your strong point,”  
“I’m doing my best kid,”  
“Your best is shit,” Kylo spat and Hux shot out a arm across Kylo’s chest to halt both men in their tracks. Kylo’s glare turned on him momentarily.  
“This might go more smoothly if you leave,” Hux told Han but the older man crossed his arms and seemed to bristle further and Hux’s demand. 

“Leia wants your co-operation to dismantle and reverse Snoke’s corruptive influences,” Rey said plainly, “She’s denouncing Snoke and his operations and imploring the senate and the rest of the country to do the same,” Hux watched her sceptically for a moment but his mind was turning through a hundred new scenarios. “She’s declaring war,”

“You’re severely underestimating your competition,” Hux said as his hand fell away from Kylo’s chest and he levelled an unimpressed stare on the journalist.  
“We’ll be making the announcement at the end of the week and initiating a full blown attack over the coming months. If you still have any connection to Snoke by the time this gains speed you’ll be destroyed in his wake,”

“If you had any knowledge about our involvement with Snoke then you wouldn’t be telling us this,” Hux said.  
“And that’s a rather large threat for a defamation campaign that’s not even begun yet,” Phasma added. Hux was in that moment entirely convinced that Phasma could run such a compaign single handedly.

“We will win,” Rey said decisevely, “And Snoke’s corruption will be systematicly eradicated,”  
“Can tell you’re a writer with words like that,” Kylo sneered at her.

“She sounds smarter than you do half the time,” Phasma said with a smirk and as she shot Hux a glacne he realised that this was exactly hows he wanted to play them. Rey and Solo would see their side as broke if their was already dissention between them. Hux could get Kylo out of the way of any conversation with or about his parents and Phasma could get all the information out of Rey that be she and Hux desired.

“We thank you for your information. A co-operation seems unlikely at this point but believe me when I say that if we decide you could be useful to us, we’ll be in touch,” Hux said finally and pushed Kylo to move from the seat.

“Wait, this isn’t over. You can’t just leave,” Rey protested but she couldn’t stand to stop them from her seat at the back of the booth.  
“We can do whatever we want to,” Hux said coldly.  
“I’m not finished,” Rey said determinedly.

“We are. You may continue discussing your position with Phasma for as long as she’ll tolerate you. She’ll have much more patience for your feeble claims and dream like hopes of a world without corruption than I do,”

“Ben!” Han shouted as he stood sharply from the seat, “I don’t know who this guy thinks he is, “ Han waved a hand at Hux and Hux felt the distinct urge to pull a knife from his sleeve and implant it into the back of his hand, “But you don’t have to listen to him. We’re you’re family and we want you to come home,”

“Ben is long gone,” Kylo said, his eyes blank, “And this is exactly the choice I want to make, ”  
“There’ll always be a key under the mat kiddo,” Han said desperately and Hux knew he wanted tot reach out to his son, “Remember that, please.”

“You hear that scavenger?” Kylo called back to the table and caught Rey’s eye. “You can walk straight in and have my old room too. Give it a week, you’ll be disappointed with what you find,” He turned in to speak to Hux more quietly. “Can we go now?”  
“Excuse us,” Hux said abruptly and stepped past Han, setting himself between Han and Kylo. 

 

“Things are going to start changing now,” Kylo said airily. they’d exited the club via a back set of stairs to avoid the growing crowd of party-goers and their camera phones. Han and Rey would no doubt be offering cash for their best shots come the end of the night.

“They might,” Hux shrugged. He was too tired to think of much more than getting back to the hotel and getting some well earned sleep. They’d be back on set tomorrow morning as if tonight had never happened.   
“For better or worse though, right?” Kylo asked, Hux rolled his eyes and glanced up to wave down a taxi. “Hey, you said it. I’m just considering the offer,”

“I wish I never had,” Hux muttered as a cab slowed to the curb beside them. He reached to open the door wide and as he did so Kylo stepped up into his space and crowded him back against it.

“No you don’t,” Kylo whispered. He’d schooled his expression but Hux could see the uncertainty pulling at the creases of Kylo’s eyes and mouth. He’d just faced down with his father in person, his mother’s demands and their new pet protégé, Kylo’s replacement. Hux shook his head and gently pushed Kylo back towards the seat.

“No I don’t, now get in the car,” He said. Kylo ducked his head under the car roof and slid across the seat to make room for Hux. He slid to the very other side. As Hux shut the door behind himself and listed off the address to the cabbie the gap between them see altogether too big. He stretched his leg out and nudged Kylo’s foot with his own. When he glanced up Hux held his gaze. Things were going to start changing but Hux would chose this for as long as he could.


	13. Chapter 13

**Several months later…**

Hux had kept the small ring box in his close proximity for a week now. He sat up in bed and reached for it from the bedside cupboard. Kylo was curled into the pillow beside him.  
Hux flicked open the box slowly in order to keep it’s click from waking Kylo. A simple band but it was going to mean so much. It did mean so much to Hux already.. 

“What’s that?” Kylo asked as he stretched out at Hux’s side.  
“Nothing,” Hux palmed the box and slipped in beneath the covers and rolled to face Kylo. He ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Hmm, perfect fit,” Kylo hummed. Hux glanced down to see Kylo had pulled the box from beneath his pillow and had slipped the ring onto his finger. “It suits me don’t you think,”  
“Who said it was for you?” Hux asked haughtily.  
“You’re the one who says I always get what I want,” Kylo said as he admired how it sat on his ring finger  
“You want a bit of jewellery?” Hux asked and Kylo’s eyes darted up to meet his. Bright and glinting with happiness.  
“I want you,”Kylo said quietly, as if it were a secret even the empty room might steal from them.  
“You and your whims,” Hux murmured.  
“More than a whim,”

“I know,” Hux nodded and ran his fingers down Kylo’s arm. “I love you,”  
“Does this mean I can tell those trashy gossip magazines that I'm no longer a bachelor in my prime,” Kylo asked with a smirk.

“As long as you’re careful about it. It could still be risky. I don’t want the spotlight on me,” Hux said, “There are too many skeletons under my bed.”  
“I was wondering what that lump digging in my side was,” Kylo rolled his hips down against Hux’s side  
“Give me that,” Hux made a grab for Kylo’s hand and Kylo quickly closed it into a fist.  
“Hey, it’s mine now.” He objected, “And you’re mine,”  
“If you get this, what do I get in return?” Hux ran his fingers over the ring and down Kylo’s hand and wrist.  
“Anything you want,”

“Really,” Hux hummed. He pushed at Kylo and rolled on top of him. He slipped his hand beneath his neck and lifted Kylo into a kiss. He pulled away and gazed down as he coursed his fingertips through Kylo’s hair. “You’re beautiful,” A blush spread over the line of Kylo’s cheeks and the flush continued across his neck and chest

“You need to shave,” Kylo countered as his eyes and hand dipped below Hux’s gaze and over the bristle of stubble across Hux’s cheeks. Hux caught his hand and turned the palm to his lips.

“Then you can help me with that to begin with,” He said with a smirk.  
“Do I have to get up yet?” Kylo moaned and shut his eyes as he pushed his head back into the pillow. Hux glanced back at the clock on the chest of drawers opposite the bed.  
“An hour 'til we need to head out for breakfast and then another until the car arrives,” Hux said. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s middle tighter. 

“Shower with me,” Kylo demanded, though the force of it was lost in his sleepy muttered tone.  
“You just want me to wash your hair,” Hux said as he traced the shell of Kylo’s ear with his thumb and then dug his nails into the thick hair behind it and down to the back of his skull. Kylo hummed and tilted his head into the touch, “Which is why I do it,” Hux said, his fingers continued to trail through Kylo’s black locks. “Come on, get up then,”

“We have an hour,” Kylo moaned.  
“I don’t like to be kept waiting,” Hux pushed up from the bed. Despite Kylo’s insistent hold on him he escaped the bed, and stepped backwards towards the bathroom door. He kept his eyes on Kylo as he twisted under the covers and reached for him from the bed.

“You’re such a tease,” Kylo moaned when Hux remained out of reach.  
“Wouldn’t be a tease if you got out of bed and came to join me,” Hux turned on his heel and stepped out of view into the bathroom. The tiles were cool under his bare feet, and the wall colder still on his side as he leant across the shower to turn the water on to heat up. 

He turned back to the mirror and checked his complexion and the whites of his eyes. The visible signs of how the recent few weeks had drained on him had faded and when, in the reflection, Kylo shuffled through the doorway stark naked. Hux smiled. 

 

Kylo stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist. He pressed his chin to Hux’s shoulder.  
“I can’t keep the ring on in public, can I?” He bemoaned and he caught Hux’s eye in the mirror..  
“I was going to get you a chain for it,” Hux said as he leant back into Kylo’s warmth, “If you’d like,”  
“Were you planning something special, to ask me to marry you?” Kylo said, a smirked pulled at his features.  
“I was still debating whether you would want to marry me,” Hux ran his hand over the arm that circled his waist, “Felt like it might be too soon? Or too much,”  
“Not for me,” Kylo said,“I want to marry you, Hux,” His lips pressed against Hux’s shoulder. Hux turned in Kylo’s arms.

“I love you,” He breathed as he stared up into Kylo’s eyes, “God damn it Kylo, I love you,”  
“Well I didn’t think you’d want to marry me if you didn’t,”  
“Oh, I’m in it for the marriage tax benefits,” Hux countered and Kylo looked back at him sceptically, “For when I buy a villa somewhere overseas and run my empire,” He added.

“I’ll buy you a throne,” Kylo said,” You’d look good on a throne,” Kylo smirked at the thought and Hux’s own smile grew. He allowed it to surface for only a few seconds before he turned away and reached to test the temperature to the water.

“Water’s hot,” Hux said and pushed Kylo back into the shower and stepped in behind him.  
“Ah! The water’s scalding. turn it down,” Kylo reached for the dial and Hux smacked his hand away. Kylo’s skin had instantly turned a light red and Hux ran his own hands back over the growing patches.  
“You shower to get clean. How are you supposed to do that in cold water?” Hux said with derision.  
“You just enjoy pain,” Kylo cried.  
“Is this better?” Hux slipped his hand past Kylo and switched the temperature dial down to a frosty chill. Kylo shot forwards as he tried to escape the water flow. He pushed Hux back and managed to shelter Hux from the majority of the flow as he did.

“No, no it’s not better,” He snapped.  
“Are you sure? Feels alright to me,” Hux said, still sheltered from the cold water by Kylo’s warm body wrapped around him. Kylo shivered and pushed Hux back against the wall.  
“You haven’t won,” Kylo hissed. Hux yelped as Kylo tightened his grip and twisted Hux so that he was placed in full range of the spray. He jumped and shivered and reached for the dial again. “Oh no you don’t,” Kylo pulled his hand away and Hux’s front was exposed fully to the icy water.

“I’m reconsidering my proposal,” Hux shoved Kylo back into the wall and the jolt loosened Kylo’s grip enough that Hux could pull away. He turned the temperature up to a reasonable degree.

“You didn’t actually propose,” Kylo muttered as he pulled Hux back to him. Kylo’s gracious physical affection made it clear he didn’t resent Hux’s comment.  
“If I do it better next time, do you think my fiancé will be more or less unreasonable,” Hux asked.  
“It’s not unreasonable to want a normal shower temperature that doesn’t freeze off my extremities or give me third degree burns,”  
“Baby,” Hux scoffed and reached past the body wash on the shelf, to the shampoo behind, “Come here,” 

 

 

Another day and another Tv spot. The chat show host covered Kylo’s recent break from his previous agent and soon moved on to Kylo’s personal life and Phasma stepped into the corner of Hux’s vision.  
“I saw the question list, I'm looking forward to this,” She said, her voice low enough that none of the crew turned to them.  
“Will I?” Hux asked her and she shrugged.  
“Depends on how he answers,” 

“Are you spending Christmas anywhere special this year?” The host asked after a few minutes and Hux knew that this was the start of the questions that Phasma has been waiting for.  
“Well there’s always a good Christmas party or two, Jamie,” Ren said with an easy smile. It suited him, as did the light bruise that peeked above his collar as he reclined. “But as you know I'm not one for family gatherings,”

“What about with anyone special then?” The host asked and Ren betrayed them both when he glanced towards Hux in the wings. The camera and the host both caught him as he bit his bottom lip and cast his eyes down as a smile grew across his expression.  
“That looks positive,” The host said, playing into the game and audience’s noises of interest.

“Well it might not be conventional to some, but I am in a relationship, yes,” He admitted and Hux knew now how well Ren could play the room as every man woman and child hung on his every word. Even the host seemed affected by the way he’d moved the to edge on his seat, “An asexual relationship actually,”

“The sound of a thousand hearts just broke across the country,” The host said jokingly.

“And a thousand pitchforks being sharpened,” Phasma muttered beside him. When Hux looked up she smirked.  
“Can we ask a little bit about her then, or him?” The host prompted. ren and Hux had spoken about this moment a dozen times and Hux had not once considered it to be filled with such a nervous anticipation.  
“He’s been incredibly important to me for a long time. My uh, handler, Hux,” Kylo said and his hand raised to his jacket pocket briefly and he determinedly kept his eyes on the host.  
“You know handler is a euphemism now,” Phasma muttered and Hux glared back at her for just a moment before they were shushed again by the crew.  
“Something that’s been a long time coming then?” The host asked and Ren nodded,.  
“I’d like to think so,” Kylo said nodding and his smile seemed infectious.

“Now not all of our viewers will know the term asexual outside of a high school biology lesson,” the host said and Hux rolled his eyes. He could picture the next dozen articles word for word. Thousands of words given over to explicitly labelling how and what asexuality was. pictures accompanying each bullet point. Movie star Kylo Ren’s boyfriend Hux pictured right. He cringed and wondered how many injunctions he could put in place to prevent it from happening.

“Not quite how it relates to sexuality,” Ren winced. Hux had told him how his sexuality would be turned into a talking point. Ren hadn’t believed him.  
“No, It’s a lack of sexual attraction, am I right? Low or non-existent sex drive to be a little cruder,”

“The lack of sexual attraction to others on the whole, there’s a whole spectrum so I can’t tell you much beyond what I've been told. My boyfriend is asexual, I'm not. Like any relationship it’s all about negotiating boundaries and compromise,”

“God he can talk some good BS when he wants to,” Phasma said, her tone made her sound impressed.  
“I'm not sure how much more of this I can listen to,” Hux grumbled but kept his eyes on Kylo.  
“We’re here for another two hours minimum,” Phasma said and she seemed to be enjoying this performance more than she did any of teh movie premieres they were invted to.

“How soon before we start fielding calls from every LGBTQIA group this side of the Atlantic,” Hux asked.  
“I don’t know why you’re getting worked up. They all end up coming through me,” Phasma muttered.

“I'm not doing interviews and photos with him,” Hux said decidedly.

“You’ll still have to herd him in and out of them, they’ll get your picture. Not to mention the red carpet events on their way. Your fifteen minutes of fame is coming like a freight train,”  
“Delay it,” Hux muttered.  
“I won’t be able to after this,” She waved towards the set. A new guest had just been introduced and the conversation moved on,

“I don’t want to have to quit over this,” Hux said quietly.  
“You won’t,”  
“Might not be your decision or mine,”  
“Ren’s not going to let you go,”

“He-, He doesn’t understand beyond his own vision,” Hux said quietly, “ The mess of the past year has given him hope without fixed goals. How can we be expected to proceed without drive and vision,”

“Can I be blunt sir?” Phasma asked.  
“For the next thirty seconds,” He conceded and waved at her to continue.  
“Are you still scared to lose him?” She asked and her hand settled on Hux’s arm.  
“He’s always been a loose cannon,”  
“And now he’s attached himself to you,” She squeezed his hand around his lower arm and then dropped her grip away. The small comfort way surprisingly welcome.Hux sighed. “If your relationship was going to self-combust it would have happened by now,”

“I think I should look into revising my contract,” Hux muttered.  
“Can I revise mine?” Phasma asked “Can I get a pay rise?”.  
“You write the contract, I’ll get it signed,” Hux agreed with a nod.  
“Thank you sir,”  
“You’re welcome Phasma,” Hux said, “After all this you’ll have earned it,”  
“The work has it’s benefits,” She mused as she turned away from Hux and moved back to take a call.  
“I can’t argue with that,” Hux said and Kylo caught his eyes across the set. The small bulge of the ring was just visible in his jacket pocket and Kylo kept brushing his hand against it as the host spoke.

“And that’s a cut to adverts! Everyone back in five minutes!” The shout went up across the set and suddenly everywhere Hux looked was a bustle of movement.

Hux glanced up and Kylo was already halfway across the set towards him. Hux stepped back behind the cover of a screen break and within seconds Kylo had joined him. He slipped his hand into Hux’s and squeezed it briefly.  
“Was that okay. I didn't say too much or the wrong thing?”  
“I’m sure I can handle my side of things from here on out,”

“You should probably leave before me if you want to avoid the camera phones catching a hundred candids as I'm signing,” Kylo suggested, he didn’t seem happy with his own suggestion. Hux shook his head.  
“No, this is my job,” Hux shrugged, “Besides if I act entirely professionally all the photos will be too boring to publish,”  
“I can get Phasma to delete all the ones of me staring at you right?” Kylo said.  
“Or you could just not stare,”  
“I can’t help it,”  
“If I find more pictures of you looking at me, than me looking at you, uploaded in the next twenty four hours…” Hux said before fully considering his threat. Then and idea struck him, “Then you won’t have anything to look at for the forty eight after that,”

“So the challenge is in getting you to look at me,” Ren shrugged “Doesn’t sound hard,”

Hux shoved him away and Ren bounced back on his heels with a smirk. “I think we both have work to do, don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if there are any mistakes here. I've done my best but both myself and my beta's had real life issues so hopefully I can come back to this soon and fix anything. 
> 
> On the other hand the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com was my amazing pinch-hitter artist and I words can't express how wonderful they are and how much I love the art they created for this fic. 
> 
> I hoped you really enjoyed it and I had loads of fun writing this AU for the Kylux Big Bang 2016. Please leave me lots of lovely kudos and comments if you feel inclined.


End file.
